The New Ghost King
by Mystery72
Summary: Danny leaves for the ghost zone after graduation. Why you will have to find out. Rated M for language and sex. Danny x harem
1. Prologue

Danny Fenton walked along a sidewalk in amitypark. Enjoying the dark and cold night. Recently Danny has found that he doesn't have to sleep anymore. He figured it was his powers. See 4 years ago Danny was in an accident. This accident made him a phantom. Yes. He's a phantom. He was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. When it didn't quite work his folks just quit, but then Danny took a look inside of it. He caused a great big flash, everything just changed. His molecules were all rearranged. When he first woke up he realized he had Snow White hair, and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. He was much more unique then the other guy. It was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghost who would comin through. He was here to fight for me and you.

Nowadays though he just keeps to himself. His days of hunting ghosts are behind him. Why? Because he got tired of fighting them every day. So he retired and went back to living his life as Danny Fenton. Leaving the ghost hunting to Sam and tucker who didn't want to stop. It was much to exciting for them. Walking through amity park Danny came to a statue of a younger version of his alter ego Danny Phantom. See when he was 16 Danny saved the entire planet from a giant asteroid. What he did was turn the entire planet intangible with the help of every ghost he knew. Together they saved the world. Now countries all around the world have erected statues of him in their capitals. As Danny looked at the statue his school bully dash showed up.

"What are you doing fen-turd?" Dash asked. Danny sighed and walked away. Now you may be asking why dash was rude to Danny, right? Well that's because the world never found out his secret identity. It made it easier for Danny to retire from ghost hunting. The only people to know where Sam, tucker, and his sister Jazz. As Danny walked he saw an explosion. Landing a few feet from him was the robotic body of Skulker. The bounty hunter ghost. Skulker pushed himself up and saw Danny.

"You! I've been looking for you ghost-boy! And now that I've found you I'm gonna cut your head clean off!" Skulker said menacingly. However he was hit from a blaster of sorts. Then a net landed on him.

"Good job tucker!" A girl said. Looking in the direction of the voices Danny saw his old friends Sam and Tucker. When they saw him it became quiet. Real quiet.

"I was just leaving." Danny Said as he went around Skulker and continued his walk. He didn't dare look back in case that caused another awkward moment between the three of them. See after retiring from ghost hunting the three of them grew apart. Sam and Danny also stopped dating. There were just many problems. It ruined the dynamic they had as friends, got in the way of their ghost hunting, and they soon realized that everything just wasn't what they thought it'd be. So now tucker and Sam were partners and friends hunting ghosts while Danny tried to live as normal a life as he possibly could. He continued to walk for the rest of the night. When morning came he went back home. At home he went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. His ghost powers also made it so that Danny never had to eat but he found comfort in eating food. The flavor, the textures, even just the feeling of moving his mouth in chewing motions.

"Morning Jazz." Danny said.

"Hey little brother." Jazz said.

"So what time do mom and dad get back?" Danny asked. Ever since the asteroid incident the world has accepted the existence of ghosts leading to Jack and Maddie Fenton becoming world famous scientist as they were the first to acknowledge the existence of ghosts. Now they went around explaining the science. This left jazz as the oldest in the house. It also lead to her decision to do online college at home so that she could keep Danny company at home.

"Mom and dad will be getting here for your graduation at about noon today." Jazz replied. She looked at the time. "Speaking off you need to go to school. The school year may almost be over but that doesn't mean you get to take the day off." Jazz said scolding Danny. With that he went off to finish school. The whole day Danny was pretty much alone at school. The worst part was when dash was looking for him So dash could give Danny a swirly. Yeah. This was one of those moments where Danny loved his powers. As his last day at amity park high school ended Danny didn't run home. Instead he enjoyed a leisurely walk through all of amity park. As he walked through smith park he took in the sights. Yes he lived there and knew them all but he wanted to go through them one last time. Why 'one last time?' You might ask. Well that's because soon Danny was gonna leave amity park. Having retired from the hero business he didn't have much else here for him, that plus another reason were why Danny was leaving but we'll get to the later. So once he graduated he was off to the ghost zone spend the rest of his unknown lifespan in. When the day ended Danny flew into the sky and floated, weightless and adrift in the sky as he watched the moon and the beautiful stars.

The next day at noon

Danny sat near the front of the rows and rows of senior graduates. Giving his talk as valedictorian was Tucker foley. After his speech the principal handed everyone their high school diplomas. When it was Danny's turn his mom and dad became the loudest people in the stadium. The kind of people you'd find at a football stadium cheering as loudly as possible for their favorite sports team. Except they were cheering for him. At that jazz got up and walked away sitting somewhere completely different from them. Embarrassed as he was he still loved his goofball parents. Even though they could be absolute dumbasses. After everyone else got their diploma they all through their caps in the air. After it all ended Danny made it a deal to find Sam and tucker. He found the pair walking away together with their family.

"Hey Sam! Tucker!" Danny called. The pair stopped and looked at him. Causing a slight awkward moment. "I thought we should get a picture together. Just the three of us. You know. For old times sake." Danny said. Looking at each other the shrugged then had Sam's mom take the picture. He then had her message him a copy. "Thanks... I hope you guys have a good day." Danny said in a way to sound like he would see them later.

"Yeah. You too dude." Tucker said with a smile. When he said that Danny felt for a moment that they were just like they were before they split up. Then looking at the picture it also looked as if they had still been the best of friends. After that he had gotten a classmate to take a picture of Danny and his family. After that he, his sister, and their parents all went out and got pizza for dinner. After that their parents left on a flight for yet another important scientific discussion. Leaving the siblings alone. When they got home they enjoyed some time together. Soon though she grew tired and went to bed. As she went up the stairs Danny kept a smile on his face. Then when she was gone he lost his smile. Behind him appeared a ghost in a purple cloak while holding a staff with a clock on it.

"It's time isn't clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Indeed Daniel. It's time." Clockwork said. Clockwork then pressed a button and time began to freeze. Quickly going to his room he grabbed some suitcases he had prepared and brought them down. Clockwork then pressed a second button on his staff, creating his very own portal to the ghost zone. Using his ghost telekinesis Danny carries his suitcases with him as he went through the portal with clockwork to the ghost zone. Once they were gone time started up once more. All was quite for a while. Then Jazz came back down stairs to ask Danny a question. Only to find he wasn't there anymore. Confused she looked around before guessing that he went out for a nights stroll.


	2. Chapter 1

After following clockwork into the ghost zone Danny began to immediately get to work on what he was here to do. You see nearly a year ago when Danny was alone he was visited by the ghost of time.

Flashback

_Danny was at school getting into his locker. As he was pulling a book out he heard dash. _

_"Hey fen-turd! Catch!" Dash said as he lobbed his football at Danny. As Danny watched the ball he found that it began to slow down. Then everything stopped. Time was at a halt. Turning his head he found clockwork down the hall smiling at him. Clockwork then came down the hall to Danny. _

_"Clockwork. What a pleasant surprise. Why are you here?" Danny asked. _

_"To tell you that you are needed in the ghost zone." Clockwork said. _

_"Yeah thanks, but no thanks. I'm done hunting ghosts." Danny said. _

_"That's not why it needs you." Clockwork said informing Danny._

_"Then why do you need me?" Danny said. _

_"Because you are almost of age. Your nearly 18 years old Danny. You must began preparing." Clockwork said to the young halfa. _

_"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Danny asked. _

_"Prepare to become king." Clockwork said. Danny was in shock. _

_"What?! King?!" Danny asked confused. _

_"Indeed." Clockwork said. _

_"But I can't become king! I mean- I just-!... why me?!" Danny asked. _

_"Because you defeated Pariah Dark in battle. You were the one that put him into sarcophagus of forever sleep. You may not have locked the sarcophagus but you were the one who battled him. You emerged victorious thus earning you the right to become the new ghost king." Clockwork said. _

_"But! I can't become the ghost king! I have to stay here!" Danny argued. _

_"What for? This world has no need for you here anymore. You have already saved it from every threat that only you can stop for the time being. The next time the planet will need you will be in a decade to prevent a powerful being from taking over." Clockwork replied. _

_"But what about my family and friends!" Danny asked. _

_"You can always keep watch over them from the ghost zone." Clockwork explained. Danny thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything else. "Danny. The ghost zone needs order. It needs a king. Before pariah dark there was a time in which ghosts came together and formed a United Kingdom. Villages and towns could be found everywhere in the ghost zone. Now however all that's left of those wondrous times are the ruins left by pariah dark. You can bring order back to the ghost zone. I have seen it with my own power. You are meant to be the greatest ghost ever seen." Clockwork said to Danny. Looking around Danny began to think of how much he really had here. His friends had already left him for the thrill of ghost hunting and his parents were never home. The only person to stay by his side was Jazz. But if what Clockwork said was true. He could always check in on her. Danny then looked up at the ghost. "I see you have made your decision." Clockwork said with a smile. _

End flashback

As of this moment Danny was preparing himself for his coronation. Currently he was in the middle of an intense workout. Now you might be wondering why that is practice for the coronation. That's because the coronation of a ghost king wasn't like the coronation of the king of England. No sir. The coronation for a ghost king was an intense one. Before he can claim the ring of rage and the crown of fire he must battle any and all that challenge him. Danny must prepare for each and every battle to prove he is worthy of being king. There were many rules in place for the coronation. The one Danny was grateful for the most was the rule that he must have a rest in between each battle. The length of the rest was entirely dependent on his state of being at the end of the fight. However the longest possible rest is only 24 hours. So Danny must not take any grave injuries during the coronation or else he might possibly lose the crown. So to make sure that didn't happen he must train himself as much as possible in the time before the coronation. Which was in 1 earth month. So there was a lot of time. At the moment Danny was finishing his daily exercise. Tired and sweating Danny returned to clockworks tower.

"Right on time." Clockwork said as Danny came in.

"Sir?" Danny asked clockwork.

"Danny there's a few things your gonna have to do before the coronation." Clockwork said.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"You will see when they happen. When the time comes I will give you a destination. Once there a series of events will occur that will lead to an opportunity. You must take the opportunity. Do you understand?" Clockwork asked. Danny nodded. "Good. Now I want you to head towards walkers prison. Before you reach the prison you will find someone who will be of great importance to you in the near future. Make sure to take good care of her." Clockwork said with a smug smile. Confused on who 'her' was, Danny followed clockworks instructions and headed towards walkers prison facility. All the while clockwork turned to glass ball and began to look at all the possible future. Slowly, with each second that past the number of different futures began to decrease one by one and one particular future's chances of occurring increasing with every passing moment. "She will be the first of many to fall for you little phantom. She is your first step to your bright and wondrous future. Let us hope he doesn't screw everything."


	3. Chapter 2

As Danny flew through the ghost zone towards walkers prison he looked for any ghost he should pass wondering as to who Clockwork meant when he said Danny would meet someone of great importance to him in the future. And from what Danny could tell by what Clockwork said they were female. As he looked he saw no female ghosts all the way to walkers prison. He frowned as he got closer and closer to walkers prison. He hadn't broken any of walkers rules recently and clockwork had convinced walker to drop all charges against Danny, but that didn't help the fact that Danny didn't like being so close to the prison. He had been inside it before and it wasn't really the best of places. Danny stopped when he was about a few hundred yards away from the place and sat on a rock. As he did he heard an alarm go off inside the place. Confused and interested Danny looked at the prison to see a ghost leave the place. There wasn't much to say about her appearance wise at the time, she just wore the prison outfit from walkers prison, had long black hair that was in a bit of a mess, and seemed to be in fear of being caught. By coincidence they seemed to becoming in Danny direction. They looked behind them. As they got closer Danny saw green skin and long black hair. When they got close enough Danny realized it was Desiree the wishing ghost. This shocked Danny. Was this the ghost Clockwork had meant? The one that would be important to Danny in the future? How is Desiree important to him? Danny thought. Well only one way to find out. Desiree then turned around and saw Danny stopping just in time to avoid crashing into him.

"You!" She said in an angry tone.

"What? Me?!" Danny asked as he moved out of the way as she shot a blast at him. "Hey! Hey! Stop shooting at me! I'm not here to fight you!" Danny said.

"I don't care! You have caused me enough pain! Now it's time for you to pay!" She said as she charged up a blast but suddenly she was hit by a blast. This threw her to the side and she hit the ground of the floating rock. The blast didn't disappear when it hit her. Instead it shapeshifted into pair of cuffs with chains that went to a stake that stuck itself into the ground where she landed. Seeing the cuffs she tried to break free but to no avail. Danny turned to the origin of the blast to see walker. Walker was a big white ghost, he wore a white suit, white pants, white shoes, and his face was white as well. There were only a few things that weren't white but black including his fedora, his tie, gloves, belt, and boots. He had green eyes that gave the feeling that if he interrogated someone he'd get the information he wants.

"Thanks punk. Because of you I could capture my escaped prisoner. Couldn't have done it without. Well. I could've. But it wouldn't have been as easy." Walker said as he walked towards Desiree. Danny then got in front of him. "What are you doing punk?" Walker said in a dangerous way.

"I want to know why she's a prisoner in your prison? What was her crime?" Danny asked. Walker narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"If you must know. She granted the wish of one of my prisoners effectively leading to his escape. Now we can't just have a ghost like that running around the ghost zone now can we. If we did all of my prisoners would be free and causing trouble. So I arrested her." Walker said.

"But now that's not her fault, Now is it?" Danny countered.

"What are you getting at, punk?" Walker questioned.

"What I mean is. She can't control which wishes she does and doesn't grant. Any wish that falls upon her ear must be granted by her. For example, I wish I had a calendar with a different sexy picture of Desiree for each month." Danny said. Desiree groaned in disgust and rage.

"So you have wished it, So it shall be." Desiree said. The calendar appeared in a puff of smoke.

"See. She had to grant that wish even though she knew what I wished for. Now that you've seen that I'm gonna burn this as it would be bad to have this get out." Danny said as he used his pyrokinesis to burn the calendar. "My point is that you are arresting a ghost over something they have absolutely no control over." Walker frown at Danny's point as he was right. Walker sighed in defeat. Seeing that he won Danny continued. "Now that we've cleared that up how about you release her." Danny said.

"Sorry. Can't do that. Even if I wanted to I can't set her free." Walker announced.

"And why not?" Danny asked.

"Once she was hit by those cuffs she's stuck with them. The only way to get them off is to serve her time." Walker said with a smirk as he was still getting his prisoner.

"What if I had her wish them off?" Danny asked.

"Not gonna work. Those cuff prevent any and all ghosts from using their powers to break free." Walker said smugly. Danny looked at him for a second as he thought of other ways so that Desiree didn't have to go to walkers prison.

"What about house arrest?" Danny asked. Walker laughed.

"House arrest! Are you serious! There's only a rare few ghosts who can qualify for house arrest." Walker answered still laughing at the idea.

"Please enlighten me on these requirements." Danny asked. Walker was now acting cocky.

"Well there are two ways house arrest can go. The first one is obvious. She is restricted to her realm and not allowed to leave it whatsoever. To qualify for this she must have a realm of her own. But only a few ghosts have the necessary power to have there own realm. Among all the ghosts with a realm i have to say I must be the weakest ghost to possess a realm and you know how strong I am punk. So go ahead let's ask if she has her own realm." Walker said smugly. Danny turned to her.

"Do you have your own realm?" Danny asked. Desiree turned away, not wanting to answer the question.

"I'd say that's a no, punk." Walker said. Danny looked at Walker.

"What's the second way house arrest can go?" Danny asked.

"The second way is if she has a family member stand up for her. Instead of being tied to her realm she'd be tied to her family, never able to leave their side until her sentence is over. And if you thought it was rare for a ghost to have a realm, almost no ghost in the ghost zone has a family member. The only ones who do are the ones who got married in the ghost zone. While she may be beautiful, with her attitude towards men I don't think she's gonna be married." Walker said with a smug grin on his face. Danny began to think. But it seems that walkers patients was wearing thin. "Are you gonna move punk or do I need to arrest you for obstructing justice?" Walker asked. Danny finally formulated an idea.

"Do you mind if I have just a few minutes with her before you do anything?" Danny asked. Walker looked at him trying to see if he could figure out the halfa's plan. But not seeing anything the halfa could do he nodded his head.

"Fine. Two minutes." Walker said. Danny smiled then walked over to Desiree who was sitting on the ground still chained to the ground.

"What do you want?" Desiree asked not trusting Danny.

"I want to ask a question. Do you trust me? If not, will you trust me? I have a plan so that you don't have to go to walkers prison. But I want you to trust me before I do it. So I'm gonna ask again. Do you trust? And if not, will you?" Danny asked. Desiree looked at him then at walker. After a few seconds she decided that Danny was a far better choice then walker. So she looked at him.

"Fine. I will put my trust in you for now, but I wou-" Desiree said.

"Great. Thanks." Danny said interrupting her before she could finish asking what his plan was. Danny then stood up. "Alright then. I will make one more wish before you take her walker." Danny said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Walker asked

"I wish that Desiree the genie ghost and I were married." Danny said confidently. This shocked both Desiree and Walker.

"What?!" Walker asked. Desiree would have said the same except that since it was a wish she had to grant it.

"So you have wished it, So it shall be!" Desiree said. Both Danny and Desiree were then surrounded by a swirl of pink mist. When it disappeared they both looked exactly the same. But for Danny and Desiree they both felt a connection between the two of them. See for ghosts when they are married their spirits are bound together so that they become more united and are closer to each other. This was a new experience for both Danny and Desiree. Danny looked at walker confidently.

"Now then. What am I supposed to do so that we can do that house arrest thing." Danny said in a cocky manner.

"Tha-That's against the rules!" Walker said.

"What rule?" Danny asked.

"The rule that says she can't use her powers to get out of punishment." Walker exclaimed.

"But that's not breaking the rules. I just had her use her powers to opt for a different punishment. Now she will tied to me as I am her husband now and she will not have to be put into your prison. She will still serve her sentence." Danny said smugly. Walker began to stutter and flip through his rulebook looking for some rule that says what Danny did couldn't be done and was against the rules. But he couldn't find one. He thought about making a rule up but Danny was already over it. "As I am the next person in line to be king I have to warn you against making another rule for this. While my coronation might not have happened just yet I still hold plenty of power walker." Danny said. Walker glared at Danny and gritted his teeth.

"You'll get yours at your coronation." Walker said before he snapped his fingers. The chains attached to Desiree's prison cuffs came out of the ground at went straight to Danny. Attaching themselves to Danny's arms, they began to sink into his skin becoming tattoos of chains wrapping around his arms. "The chains will disappear once her sentence is over." He said to Danny. He then looked at Desiree. "And you. You better Thank this punk for getting you house arrest." Walker said before he returned to his prison. Danny watched him leave while smiling before he turned back to Desiree. Immediately regretting it upon seeing how angry Desiree was.

"You-! You-! You foul beast! How dare you make such a wish! I will make you regret being born!" Desiree said before you flew off away from Danny. Danny watched her leave. But once she was 100 yards away the chains from before reappeared and yanked her back. Danny felt no pull on his end of the chains. Which amazed him. Desiree tried to get away but no matter how hard she pulled against the chains she couldn't do it. All the while Danny felt nothing. It was as if the chains themselves were pulling against Desiree and not Danny. Desiree returned to Danny. "Let me go! You revolting bastard!" Desiree said.

"Geez! Try to help someone out. I asked you if you trusted me!" Danny said, but Desiree wasn't having it.

"If I would have known what you were going to do I would rather be placed into the insufferable prison of his once again!" Desiree said.

"Ok. Well is there something I could do to make you happy? Like maybe wish for something you want?" Danny asked. Desiree was shocked by the question. No one asked her if they could wish for something she wanted. Quickly she answered.

"Yes! You can wish to undo this marriage!" She replied.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. If we did that then you wouldn't be eligible for house arrest." Danny said.

"I do not care about it. I would rather be in jail then be married to a man." Desiree said. Danny sighed.

"Would you really? Think about it. In the jail you'd be limited to a tight schedule, only able to go where your allowed to go, and have to be forced to eat such terrible foods. Where as is if you were on house arrest with me you have a more relaxed schedule, have a little bit more freedom as long as I'm there, and you could get better food. Really which one sounds better?" Danny said. Desiree thought for a second. Then groaned.

"I guess I see your point. But I don't like it." Desiree said.

"That's Fine you don't have too. Now then how about we go to where I'm staying. That way we can make it more comfortable for you." Danny said. Desiree folded her arms and looked away still unhappy about her situation.

"Very well." Desiree said before they left.


	4. Chapter 3

Upon his return to Clockworks tower Danny immediately went to clockwork. Desiree looked at the tower in curiousity. She had never been to this part of the ghost zone. Now she wondered who lived here and how did Danny know them. Once they entered Clockworks main workspace they found him looking into his little time portal. The gears in the workspace were constantly turning, never stopping, and always turning another gear next to it. Clockwork was at the moment a elderly ghost with wrinkles.

"Hey Clockwork. I have a question for you." Danny asked.

"Clockwork?! Did you just call this old ghost Clockwork?!" Desiree asked in shock at the mention of his name.

"Desiree the genie ghost. It's nice to meet you for the first time. No need to introduce yourself I already know everything about you. Former harem girl the mighty sultan, banished by the queen, dying from starvation 1205 years ago, becoming a ghost capable of granting anyone's wish, after granting people their hearts desires for a thousand years yet receiving not even a Thanks you became vindictive and decided that with every wish you grant there would be a price to pay, now the wife of Danny phantom the one who will become the next ghost king." Clockwork said with a smile. Desiree could only stare at him in shock. Rumors floated around the ghost zone about this ghost. The one who watched over time making sure that no bad future came to fruition. It didn't help that he knew everything about her even the fact that she was now technically married to Danny.

"Yeah. About that. You knew this would happen? And you didn't tell me that it was Desiree?!" Danny said.

"If I did you wouldn't have gone." Clockwork said smiling smugly.

"Of course I wouldn't have. But once I saw what was going on I couldn't just leave her." Danny said crossing his arm.

"Nice to know you really care about me." Desiree said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Says the very same person who called me a revolting bastard." Danny said.

"Touché." Desiree admitted.

"Now now children play nice. If all things go well with you, you two will end up as a loving couple. And if I am to guide us all down the right future I will make sure of it." Clockwork said still very much smiling.

"What?!" Danny and Desiree said.

"Me?! And Her/Him?! Together?! No way?!" Danny and Desiree said together.

"See. Your already saying the same thing together. Now then. You'll need these." Clockwork said as he handed Danny a set of tickets. Taking them Danny looked down at the tickets. They were for the showing of Aladdin on Broadway. Danny looked at the dates.

"Clockwork these are out of date. These were supposed to be used on Thursday March 20, 2014." Danny said. When he looked up he and Desiree were no longer in clockworks tower. They were on a busy street with people going every which way and bumping into each other without even saying a sorry. Confused Danny looked around. He then saw Desiree. Much to his surprise she looked totally different. No longer appearing as a ghost she looked like she did when she was alive. At least that's what Danny guessed anyways. Although she appeared to be younger then she did before. Before she looked like an adult woman, now she appeared to be at the same age of Danny. 18 years. She had beautiful dark olive skin, no longer having a tail she instead had two human legs, her body was of the same figure and her chest was also the same size as before, she was also no longer wearing her genie outfit but instead wearing a beautiful purple dress that hugged her in all the right places. Looking down at himself Danny found himself wearing a lovely tuxedo, a purple bow-tie, and a purple vest beneath the shiny dark black jacket. The purple seemed to match Desiree's purple dress perfectly. Looking at her Danny realized she was hugging the wall. "Ugh... everything ok?" Danny asked. She looked at him then everyone else.

"I don't know about you but my legs are a little tired after walking here." She said in a strange way. This confused Danny as they didn't walk here. "Why don't you help me WALK, while my LEGS are so tired." Desiree said. Danny then realized what she meant. Having been flying around for a couple thousand years with no legs, she probably didn't know how to walk anymore. Getting beside her Danny gave her his arm. Grabbing it she used his arm to steady her while she tried to get the hang of walking again. "Ok. Now that I'm using you as balance. What in the 9 rings of hell are we doing here?!" She asked. Danny looked at them then at the tickets.

"I guess were going to a show." Danny said. Looking at the tickets he realized they were for broadway. Danny then looked around. "No..." he said to himself. Then creating an invisible clone Danny used him to survey their surroundings. The clone flew into the sky then was met by a sight everyone knew from movies and tv. The Empire State Building. They were in New York City. Then going down to street the clone found a present day newspaper putting the date at March 20 2014. The exact date on the tickets. Danny's clone became human in appearance and tapped on someone's shoulder. They looked at him with an unpleasant face. "Excuse me Sir. But where are the broadway shows performed?" Clone Danny asked. The man groaned in disgust.

"Fucking tourist." They said. They then turned in a direction. "See that building over there?" He asked.

"Yes." Clone Danny said seeing where the man pointed.

"That's the place." He said. He then turned away from Clone Danny. With that Clone Danny went to the building to realize that Danny and Desiree had been at the foot of the building the whole time. Once the clone merged with Danny making him whole once again Danny and Desiree went in. All the while Desiree held onto Danny tightly while her feet were buckling underneath her. Showing their tickets to the guy who was checking them all Danny and Desiree walked into the theater and found their seats. After waiting a while in their seats the show started.

Time skip

Once the show was over everyone got up and started to move. Danny stood up and grabbed his jacket that he had taken off. He then noticed Desiree was still sitting.

"Do you need help getting up?" Danny asked.

"Of course I wouldn't. Needing help is a sign of weakness. I am not weak." Desiree said.

"Alright. Then let's go." Danny said. He got a few steps in before Desiree called back from him.

"Wait!" She said not wanting to be left.

"I don't not need help." Desiree admited in a way that didn't sound like she was asking for it. Sighing Danny went back and helped her up. They then went outside where they started walking aimlessly.

"So. What did you think of the show?" Danny asked trying to make light talk. Desiree looked off to the side in a snooty manner.

"I thought it was ridiculous. As if any mortal would wish for a genies freedom. You mortals are all selfish. Only thing you care about is yourselves. You take what then once someone has no more to give you leave them." Desiree said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh. I mean didn't I use to protect amity park without ever asking for anything in return?" Danny asked.

"Yes. But tell me this. Why aren't you protecting it anymore?" Desiree said.

"Because I got tired of fighting." Danny said.

"Because the only thing those humans ever gave you was a stupid statue in your hometown and a few other places around the world. You save the world but that's all you ever got. That's why you stopped. Because deep down you just like every person in the world. Selfish, greedy, and only ever out for yourself." Desiree said. Danny stopped walking then letting Desiree's arm go. Desiree grabbed ahold of a lamp post to steady herself.

"You know what. That's it. I'm done. You think you know everyone just because you met a few bad people. Well guess what. You don't. Not everyone is as selfish as you make them out to be. Not everyone is good, I will admit. But not every human being is a despicable person like you think. Yes I quite being a hero because I got tired of saving everyone. But guess what. Everyone can be a little selfish sometimes. I bet even you can be selfish at times. And news flash! No ones perfect. There is no person on this earth who is absolutely sin free. Everyone has their dark little secret. Everyone tells lies, everyone can be greedy at times, everyone can be jealous, and everyone has there own selfish desires. But that doesn't mean there aren't people out there who put themselves above those selfish desires. Who want to help other people out more then to help themselves. There are people in this world who give up there own time and do work for charities. People give up their own money that they work for to help out other people. There are people who sacrifice there lives in war! Just to makes sure other people have the chance to live their lives freely. So yeah. You met a few people who were the scum of the earth. But no two people are exactly alike." Danny said. Desiree could only stare at him in disbelief. Danny breathed in then sighed. "Clockwork was wrong. There's absolutely no fucking way me and you can be a happy couple. Have a nice day." Danny said leaving Desiree alone.

"Fine. Go ahead. Leave. I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" She said. Once Danny was gone she looked at herself and how she couldn't walk. She then thought she could make it appear like she was walking. You know move your legs while you actually fly a centimeter off the ground. Trying to fly Desiree realized she couldn't. Confused she tried to use her powers but none of them worked. It was as if she was actually human. While she was stuck there holding onto the lamppost a gang of thugs saw the pretty Arabian women all alone. Smiling in a disturbing manner they made their way over to her.

Meanwhile

Danny had made it down the sidewalk to a crossroads. Danny stood there for a moment. He knew it was wrong for him to just leave her. That wasn't what he was raised to do. He was raised to be a good person and a gentlemen. But Desiree... she was just so vindictive and pessimistic. She just had to see the darkest parts of everyone and show them to everyone else. But in the end Danny knew he had to go back. With a sigh Danny turned around and started the walk back to where he had left her. However when he returned she was gone. Looking around. Danny looked for the purple and black from Desiree's dress and her hair. However when he heard a familiar scream. Turning to the sound Danny was facing the dark alley right next to the lamp post that Danny had left Desiree at. As he stared down the alley his eyes glowed a eerie green.

Desiree fought as best as she could against the thugs but with there being 7 of them and her being powerless she could do nothing. Three of them were holding her. One for each arm and the third had here in a headlock. The other four were ogling at her. One directly in front while the three others were in positions so that if she pulled something and tried to get away the could get her.

"Now now pretty girl. We wouldn't want your pretty face getting damaged. Then again I think we can all agree that it's not your best quality, at least compared to these lovely ladies." The thug said as he rubbed the side of a finger over Desiree's chest. Desiree couldn't have been more happy that her dress was between this mans hands and her body. In an attempt to show she wouldn't submit Desiree spit in the mans face. The man turned his head when the spit hit him square in the face. Taking a gloved hand and wiping it off he chuckled. "Well well boys. Seems we got ourselves a fighter." He said. He grabbed Desiree by her face squishing it. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you. When your finished your gonna beg for more." He said.

"7 guys against one helpless woman. That hardly seems fair." Someone said. Turning to face this new person the leader of the group wasn't happy his fun time was interrupted before it could begin. When he looked he found Danny standing there just outside of the shadows. His hair blocked part of his face giving himself a dark and foreboding aura.

"Listen punk. You should run along before somethin bad happens." The man said.

"I'm sorry. But I can't really do that as your bothering my date." Danny said. The man smiled.

"Oh. So this is your girl. Well me and the boys are gonna borrow her for a while. Don't worry you'll get her back. And when you do she'll be nothing more then a slut beggin for some man to fill her up." The man said with a laugh.

"You'd have to kill me first." Danny said. The man smiled bigger.

"Alright then. Tony take care of this son of a bitch." He said. One of the guys who wasn't holding Desiree stepped forward. A scrawny guy he pulled out a switch knife then ran at Danny. The man swung at Danny's neck and the knife went straight through. He smiled while he was behind Danny as he thought he had just slit Danny's throat. Danny however sighed. Shocking the thug. The thug turned around to look at him.

"Thugs... always thinking their so big and bad and that your owe so scary. Well let me tell you all something. You will never know fear, until you have seen what I can do." Danny said. Suddenly Danny's head does a complete 180, turning all the way around while his body was still facing forward. The thugs around Desiree took a step back while the one by Danny screamed in horror. Danny then dissapeared into the darkness along with the thug. The thug was screaming in fear the whole time. Never stopping.

"No!!! Please stop! No! Wait! No!" He cried out. Then silence. The thugs then pulled out there guns and aimed down the alley way. Even the three holding Desiree dropped her to get out their guns.

"What the hell was that thing?!" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know! It's some sort of freak!" Said the biggest guy is the group. He looked like he went to the gym everyday and took steroids on top of it. Probably did too. The guy stood at the back of the group.

"Now that's just mean." Danny said behind the big guy. Whirling around Danny grabbed his by the throat and lifted him up with ease. This just made every but desiree scared of him even more. "You guys are the ones who bring fear to the people of this city. I'm simply giving you a dose of your own medicine. Now tell me, what are you afraid of?" Danny asked. He then smiled and looked up at the guy revealing his glowing green eyes. "Got it." He said. At that moment the thugs all opened fire on Danny. But they missed they turned into nothing but a shadowy mist. Then the screams of the big man Danny had just taken could be heard along with the terrible sound of what sounded like bones snapping. After each snap the screams grew louder and louder. Until their was one last nasty snap, then once more silence.

"You know what that's it!" Said one of the guys that was standing by Desiree. "Show yourself! Or I'll blow this bitches fucking head off!" The guy said as he pointed the gun at Desiree. There was a few feat between him and her.

"You want me to show myself. Fine." Danny said his bounced off the walls. Then in the blink of an eye he was in between Desiree and the gun. Grabbing the man they disappeared together just like he had appeared. This time there were no screams. Just silence. The There was an awful sound of a crash involving glass followed by a hard thump.

"What the fuck is going on!" The leader said.

"You fucked with the wrong person. That's what. The leader looked at the other three still there when one of them fell as if the floor was just pulled out from underneath him and he fell into nothingness.

"Back to back!" The leader said. They all got together and the three of them turned their backs to each other. Danny then laughed in a evil way to cause more fear.

"What are you?!" Another one asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Danny said. Suddenly a puff of black powder hit the guy in the face. Cough he waved his hand to get rid of it. He then saw Danny standing in front of him.

"A little powder? How will that scare me?" The guy asked.

"Why don't you asked them?" Danny asked pointing at the other too. The man turned but instead of his friends he was staring at two of the most horrifying zombies he'd ever seen. They're dried peeling skin, missing their eyes they were replaced by soulless holes, their gapping mouths with horrendous teeth, their rotting flesh. He screamed and fell on his but immediately pushing himself away from the horrifying sight. But however in reality he was looking at his friends. Nothing has changed in reality all Danny did was change the way the guy saw reality. This just left the leader and a young guy about 16 years old. He looked good enough he had just fallen into the wrong crowd. The leader grabbed the kid and through him on the ground.

"Take the kid!" He said before he started running. The kid was shocked that he had been betrayed having trusted the others. The guy didn't get far before he ran into Danny. Crashing into him he fell back onto his but and his hands crawling backwards away from Danny. "Get away from me. Get away from me!" He yelled. Standing back up he turned back around to start running. But instead he found one of his friend right in front of him. The first one tony. But now he was frozen solid in ice. Stumbling back he bumped into something that swayed. Looking at it he realized it was the big muscle bound man. Now he was hanging from a noose. "No! No!" He cried. Every where he went he ended up seeing another of his allies. He then saw the third one to disappear. His body was lying on the ground with his arms and legs in a unnatural position and glass surrounding him. Lastly was a severely burned man who was still conscious. Limping forward the guy cried for help as some of his clothes were still on him and were burning with a green fire. At this sight the guy just stood there terrified out of his mind.

"Like what you see?" Danny asked from behind. Out of fear the guy turned around and aimed his gun at Danny pulling the trigger.

"Die! Die! Die! Did you motherfucker!" He said as he unloaded the clip save for one bullet. The bullets hit there mark and went into Danny's head going all the way through. But there was no blood or brains coming out the other end. Just a hole for each bullet. Danny stared at the man amused. Danny then took a step forward. The gut fell back and continued backing up. In a final feeble attempt he shot at Danny one more time. But this time Danny stopped it midair. The man saw this and could only stare at the bullet floating in mid air. "What the hell are you?!" He asked scared.

"I'm a phantom." Danny said. His eyes glowing green before he used his telekinesis and fire the bullet back at the main going straight into his lower stomach near the hips. The man cried out in pain. Struggling for a while before realizing his couldn't move his legs or anything below the hip.

"What did you do?!" The man asked.

"I saved the best punishment for last. No you will never use your legs again. Also to mine and everyone else pleasure you'll never get an erection again in your life." Danny said with a smile knowing this mans days of getting his way with women were over. "No then. You sir have a good night." Danny said as he got up and started walking. The mans heart began to slow down as Danny left. A little too fast actually as the man then fainted. Coming to the young man only a few years younger then himself. Danny looked at the young man who was shaking right now. "Go home kid. I would take this time to look back at life and make your decisions now on what your gonna do with your life." Danny said. With that the young man nodded got up ten ran out of the alley way to go back home. Danny then walked over to Desiree. "Having a good night so far?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"What do you think?" Desiree asked. Danny then picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?! Put me down I don't want to be carried! I want to walk!" She said. Shrugging Danny put her down. Then Danny began to clean off Desiree's dress as it was a little dirty. Desiree looked back at her attackers. "Are they dead?" She asked referring to the ones that were frozen, hanged, and thrown out a window.

"No. The first is frozen in stasis, the next one isn't really hanging from his neck, and the third was thrown out a window only third floor. Enough to break his body, but not kill him. As for the burned guy. Well you saw him moving." Danny said. Before they could start walking again though Desiree had more questions. Well 2 to be exact.

"Why did you let that kid go?" Desiree asked.

"Because he wasn't that bad. He just fell into the wrong crowd and was going through a rough patch. I just scared him off the wrong path and onto the right one. Unlike you I like to see the good in people. However. People like them." Danny said looking at the others. "They can't redeem themselves and I don't think they'll become saints after this. But I don't think they'll be bothering anyone else again." Danny said.

"And if your wrong?" Desiree asked.

"Then I'm wrong and I'll deal with it then. But shouldn't you take a chance to fix the problem and make someone become better and able to take care of other problems then to just get rid of them?" Danny asked. Desiree then asked her final question.

"Why come back for me?" Desiree asked. Danny answered immediately.

"Because if I just left a pretty girl such as yourself in a city like this I'd be proving you right. And I can't have that now can I?" Danny asked. With that Danny and Desiree started walking with Desiree holding onto Danny like before. But this time, slowly she put her head on his shoulder. Not saying a word the two just walked back out of the alley and onto the streets.


	5. Chapter 4

Still in New York Danny and Desiree began to walk around. As they walked Desiree began to get used to her legs again and no longer had to rely on Danny holding her up. However she did not let him go and kept her head on his chest. As she walked she felt so many things. It was weird, it was as if she was indeed human. But it isn't possible for a ghost to become a human. Right? She felt the cold night air on her skin, she felt a warmth coming from her body, she even thought she felt her heart pumping when she was attacked and Danny saved her. A shiver went down her back. Noticing this Danny took off his jacket and handed it to her. She looked at it then at him. Not doing or saying anything.

"Well. Take it." Danny said shaking the coat in front of her. Taking the coat Desiree put it on. When she did she blushed.

"How far did you get before you came back?" Desiree asked.

"Not far. Just down to the next crossing. If I had gotten far you would have known." Danny said. Desiree looked at him confused. Danny then pulled up his shirt sleeve revealing the chain tattoos that bound Desiree to him.

"Right." She said. They continued to walk down the street when Desiree's body did something it hasn't done in a millennia... Her stomach grumbled. Looking at Desiree Danny had a raised eyebrow.

"You hungry?" Danny asked.

"I guess. I haven't felt this sensation in so long. Ghosts don't get hungry. Eating is more of something ghost do for fun or for pleasure. But for some reason I'm starving." Desiree said. Danny looked at her confused.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask about that. You seem to be very alive at the moment. You have legs, you can't use your powers, you felt warm while you hold onto me, and now you feel hungry. What did Clockwork do?" Danny asked confused.

"I do not know. But when we see him again I will have him explain this to me." Desiree said in a determined manner. Danny looked at her with a small smile. He then noticed something in his coats pocket. Leaning to Desiree Danny grabbed what had caught his eye. Pulling it out Danny realized it was a card. Reading it Danny learned that it was the card for a very fancy restaurant. "There's something on the back." Desiree pointed out. Flipping the card over Danny saw two things written on the back. The first was Danny's last name. The second was a time. 10:00 PM. Knowing that clockwork gave Danny a watch as part of his outfit. Danny looked at it. By the watch's time it was 9:43. Danny then created another invisible clone to go and find the restaurant. After a few minutes the clone came back with the directions. After walking for about 15 minutes they made it right on time. Once they made it inside they were met by a steriotypical fancy restaurant clerk. You know, the one with the really thin and pointy mustache, has slicked back hair, wears a white shirt and red vest, and looks over the list of people who have a reservation.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an Italian accent.

"Yeah." Danny said a little nervous as he saw how fancy the place was. "A friend said he made a reservation for us." Danny said.

"Name?" He asked.

"Fenton." Danny said spelling his last name. The man looked at his list then smiled.

"Yes. Right this way." He said. Leading Danny and Desiree. While they did danny looked at the place.

"Clockwork you son of a bitch." Danny said as he marveled at the place. Once they got to their table Danny pulled Desiree's chair out for her like a gentlemen. Once she was seated Danny took his place. They were then handed menus to look over everything. After a while they ordered their food and drinks. Since Desiree wasn't familiar with a lot of food as she hadn't had a need to eat for over a thousand years she just ordered what Danny got. While they waited for their food Danny tried to make some light talk. "Sorry Desiree how does it feel?" Danny asked. Desiree looked at him slightly confused.

"How does what feel?" She asked.

"Being alive again." Danny asked.

"Oh!" Desiree said. She then thought for a moment. "Uh... mostly confusing, but also exciting. If I stay like this I'll have a second chance at life. I like how he put me into what seems to be my 18 year old body, but I do wish he would have made me younger." Desiree said.

"How much younger. I mean your already really young. By our standards your at the exact age that you are considered an adult." Danny said.

"It's been so long since I've been in the human world. I guess times do change. Isn't 18 rather late in life to be considered an adult? People only live to their mid thirties." Desiree said. Danny looked at her with a funny face.

"No. People nowadays live to be around 80 even 90 years old." Danny said. Desiree looked at him with a shocked expression.

"No way! Only scholars lived that long and even then it was rare." Desiree said not believing Danny. Danny chuckled the looked at the ther people. Spying an elderly couple Danny's eyes glowed green as he began to use another ghost ability.

"See those two over there?" Danny asked pointing at them. Desiree looked and then saw the elderly couple. Her jaw dropping at their appearance and how old they looked. "They're celebrating their 62nd year of being married to each other. The man is 87 years old. His wife is 84." Danny said. Desiree looked at him in disbelief. Danny looked at her then got an idea. "In fact, you think that's amazing? Look at this." Danny said. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a list of the oldest people alive. Showing them to her she was amazed at the ages that all went over a hundred. Soon though they put Danny's phone away as their food came to the table. In front of them was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Having been taught how to act in a fancy restaurant such as this by his parents when he was younger so he knew which one of the several forks in front of him. Desiree however seemed to be confused by the fact that their food was something she had never seen before and how their were several spoons, forks, and knives of varying sizes. She couldn't tell which one to take and what to do with which one. Seeing her confusion Danny held back a laugh. Danny then showed Desiree which fork to grab then showed her how to get the spaghetti onto the fork. Taking her first bite she had a noodle hanging out of her mouth. Again Danny had to suppress his laugh. "You have a noodle on your face." Danny said with stifling his laughter. Grabbing her napkin she grabbed the noodle with the napkin. The rest of the meal they enjoyed each other's company.

Time skip

At the end of the meal the pair got dessert then using a credit card Danny had in a wallet that Clockwork must have given him. They then left the restaurant and continued to walk around New York in the darkness of night. At the end of it they found themselves at Central Park when it was close to midnight. In the middle of a path Danny and Desiree were enjoying the peace and quiet of Central Park.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Desiree asked looking at the park as they walked the path. Danny looked at the surrounding trees and plants then at Desiree.

"I prefer the nights out in the country. That way you can see the stars. However... I don't think that nor this is as beautiful as you." Danny said. Desiree's eyebrows went up in surprise and shock. Then blushing, Desiree turned to Danny. His expression said that he knew what he said and didn't seem the least bit afraid to have said it. She then averted her eyes from him. They continued their walk in silence for a few minutes before Danny spoke up. "I'm sorry." Danny said.

"What?! No! No! Your compliment was very much appreciated! It just caught me off guard." Desiree said.

"Not about that. No way would I apologize for saying your pretty." Danny said. He smiled at her. "I said sorry for all the times we fought each other." Danny said.

"Oh." Desiree said. Understanding what he meant. Getting back to their walk they stopped at a bridge in the park. Leaning on the railing the two looked out to the city. "Did you mean it?" She asked. Looking down as she blushed. "The thing you said about me being more beautiful then the night?" Desiree asked.

"Absolutely. Look at you. The beauty of the night pales in comparison. Your perfect dark olive skin, your amazing hair, that smile, but there's one thing that's better then all of those." Danny said. Desiree looked at him with shock, some curiosity, and even some sadness.

"What?" Desiree asked her voice a bit fearful of his answer.

"Your beautiful blue eyes." Danny said with confidence and a smile. Desiree took a step back as she started blushing insanely. She didn't know how to respond.

"You have some nice blue eyes as well." She said nervously and awkwardly. Danny smiled at her. They then stayed there for a while. Everyone once in a while desiree would scoot over just a bit. Getting closer to Danny. Until their shoulders touched. Then slowly Desiree put her head down on his shoulder. She didn't know why but while she was laying her head on Danny she felt the strangest sensation. She didn't know what it was as she had never felt it before. It made her heart beat heavily in her chest, made her feel like she was on fire when the night was cold, it made her feel as if she was the happiest person alive. What was that feeling?!

"Does your rule still apply to me?" Danny asked.

"What rule?" Desiree asked.

"No man may touch me unless I wish it." Danny said in his best impression of Desiree angry. Desiree then remembered that.

"I had forgotten about that rule all night." Desiree said realizing it. She then looked at Danny from the corner of her eye. Then she thought for a while before having her answer. "For tonight only I am willing to forget my rule." Desiree said. Desiree felt wonderful when Danny had his arm around her. She couldn't explain why but she just did. She wanted to feel that for as much as possible, but she couldn't just say that or tell him that he is the only exception for that rule all the time. Who knows what he might do then. However she didn't expect what Danny would do when he heard that. Danny grabbed her then brought her closer to him. He had her pressed against him while he had his arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing?!" Desiree asked shocked and curious, but not scared.

"Honestly part of me doesn't even know. I just find myself being drawn to you. Not only that you said that you will forget the rule only for tonight. Well it's almost midnight meaning that it won't be tonight anymore but early morning. So I'm acting before the times up." Danny said.

"But what if I don't want it?" Desiree asked nervous by how forward Danny was being.

"If you don't want it. Then I will back off. If at any point you want me to stop just push against me and I'll stop." Danny said. Then before Desiree realized what he was doing he pulled her into a kiss. At first she put her hands on Danny's chest to push him off but she stopped herself as she realized something. She was kissing back. She hadn't even realized it at first but she was. She also noticed another thing. That feeling she felt when Danny held her. That feeling that made her warm inside, made her heart pound in her chest, made her feel happy in a way she couldn't understand. That feeling was there right now, except far stronger. Now she felt as if the world was fading around her and Danny, her heart was gonna explode, and she felt as if she was going to melt from how happy and warm she was. However part of her couldn't except that this was real. Part of her felt like she was being used like every other time before. That part of her was there telling her that danny was like every other guy she had met. Selfish, greedy, and only look out for themselves. When Danny stopped and pulled away he looked at Desiree. She seemed conflicted now. "What's wrong." Danny asked. She looked away as she started to cry. "Desiree what's wrong?" Danny asked again.

"Stay away!" She said as she pushed him away. "Your just like everyone else! You're only acting like that to get what you want. Then once you have it your going to toss me aside like a used plaything! That's all I am to you! So just leave me alone!" Desiree said as she continued. Danny put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off her. "Leave me alone! I'm not gonna let another person trick me! I'm not some plaything!" Desiree screamed at Danny. Letting out a sigh Danny picked Desiree up bridal style. "What are you doing!? Put me down right now!!" Desiree yelled.

"No." Danny said.

"Let me go!" Desiree said as she started pounding on his chest. "Fine you want it that badly?! Then take it! What is it you wish for money?! Power?! Women?! Just ask for it already! When I have my powers back I'll give it to you! Just let me go!!!" She yelled.

"The only thing I want is you!!" Danny yelled shutting her up. "Come on Desiree. I really like you right now. Like I said earlier I don't know why I do, but I every time I look at you I feel happy, my heart jumps, and I feel like nothing else in the world matters except for you. I'm trying to show you that, but it seems you keep thinking I'm nothing but some scum bag." Danny said. Desiree's tears streamed down her face.

"I just can't bring myself to believe you. To many things have happened and I can't ever forget them. I will always see people for how dark and untrustworthy they really are." She said. She closed her eyes as she continued to cry.

"I don't believe that." Danny said. She opened her eyes again to look at him. "I think your just too scared to try and have a connection with people again. I think your scared that if you do someone is going to hurt you again. Well guess what. People get hurt all the time. It's not just you. I was hurt not long ago when I lost Sam and Tucker. My two best friends. Last time I saw them we couldn't be close to each other without it being awkward. That hurts because they used to be my best friends. I used to count on them for anything. Now I can barely talk to them without it being awkward. But that doesn't mean I just hide away and be too scared to try and connect with other people." Danny said. Desiree's tears had stopped, now she was sniffling. "Now tell me. What is it you really want me to do. Do you want me to set you down?" Danny asked. Desiree's tears started up again and she started blubbering.

"Please! Please don't leave me like everyone else!" She cried as she threw her arms around Danny's neck. She put her face in his shoulder as she continued to cry nonstop. Danny just stood there and held her close to him. Danny then laid his head on hers.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." Danny said as she cried even harder. Danny then looked at his watch. 30 seconds till midnight. "Hey. We got 30 seconds left in the night. How about one more kiss." Danny said. Desiree stopped crying but let the tears continue to stream down her face. Then looking at him she could only say OK. Then Danny leaned in and kissed on lips with her kissing back just like before. As they kissed they heard a beeping coming from Danny's watch, but they ignored it. Finally they heard something else. Someone clearing their throat. Shocked, they both separated and turned to find clockwork floating by his time portal all the while smiling smugly.

"Enjoy the date I see." Clockwork said.


	6. Chapter 5

**First before the story starts I have to thank _swords of dawn_ another author on here because I am using his idea of making a ghost character become a halfa. If anyone is interested go read his story half of a wish. It's a Danny phantom fanfic with Danny x Desiree. I personally enjoy it and look forward to his updates. Now then on to the fanfic!!!**

Seeing clockwork, Desiree got out of Danny's hands and stormed over to him.

"What did you do to me?!" Desiree said gesturing to her body.

"Well. First I got you that nice dress, then I had someone come and put your makeup on, finally I had someone wash your hair to make it really shine. All the while you were frozen in time." Clockwork said with a smile.

"I meant what did you do to my body! I'm human now!" She said.

"Actually your half human now." Clockwork said.

"Wait. What?" Danny asked.

"I used my temporal abilities to make Desiree a halfa." Clockwork said still smiling smugly.

"How is that possible?" Danny asked.

"Very simple actually. First I split Desiree in two. I then rewound time on only one half of Desiree. Making that half of her human once again. Then I remerged her into one. Which created a brand new halfa. Your powers will be reactivating shortly." Clockwork said finishing his explanation.

"So she's just like me?" Danny asked.

"Well not exactly. Not every halfa is the same. Only similarity between them all is that they all have a wide array of powers. Take you for example you have so many abilities ranging from you elemental ice and fire powers to your raging ghostly wail." Clockwork said.

"Wait wait. 'Every halfa'. As in there are others besides me and Vlad.

"At the moment? There is only you, Vlad, and now Desiree. But in the future there are many of them." Clockwork said.

"Right. We're talking to a ghost who can see through all of time." Danny said remembering that.

"And into every timeline. Let me tell you there were quite a lot of timelines where you never become Danny phantom. However we were lucky that it was you who had been turned into a halfa." Clockwork said. Danny looked at him a little confused.

"What were the other timelines you saw?" Danny asked.

"That is of no concern. They have no bearing on us. Now then. Off with you two. I have important work to do." Clockwork said as he shooed the young halfa's out the door. Once outside Danny and Desiree looked at each other.

"So. What do we do now?" Danny asked. Desiree looked off to the side nervously.

"I would like to go to the human world and do something there." Desiree said. Danny smiled and looked at his phone. Checking the time he found that it was morning in amity park. Danny shrugged.

"Alrighty then." Danny said. He picked Desiree up bridal style with Desiree blushing and wrapping her arms around Danny. Then off they went to amity park.

Time skip

Danny and Desiree arrived at the Fenton portal after awhile. Opening it up they flew through coming out into the family lab Danny knew.

"This is my first time really seeing this place. Most of the time I leave immediately cause your parents are ghost hunters." Desiree said.

"Yeah. No need to worry about that. My parents are almost never home anymore. Alright. So where do you want to go. Preferably somewhere outside of amity park. There are way to many people are here to recognize me and who knows what Jazz did when I disappeared." Danny said. Desiree looked at him.

"You disappeared?" Desiree asked slightly worried.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. No one was gonna care that I was gone. Danny phantom had long since retired, my friends practically left me, my parents were never home. Last person who I was really close with was my sister Jazz. I plan on seeing her and telling her why I left, but... I'm waiting until after the coronation." Danny said.

"Right. I remember hearing about that. Ghosts all through out the ghost zone are talking about the coming challenge. Many of them are hoping to defeat you and take the title of king for themselves." Desiree said.

"That'll happen over my cold dead body." Danny said. He breathed in then offered Desiree his hand. "Now enough about that. Today I'm treating you like a queen. So tell me. Where would my queen like to go." Danny said with a smile. Desiree smiled when he said he would treat her like a queen. It sounded wonderful to her. She then thought for a while. Thinking of everything she had ever heard about what present day was like in the human realm.

"Oh! I know! I have heard about this wonderful park people like to go to! They called it a park of water!" Desire said excitedly. Danny chuckled.

"Water park it is." Danny said before he flew through the ceiling and into the sky towards the coolest water park he could think of.

Time skip

Going outside of town Danny and Desiree arrived at the amity park water park called Floody Waters. Danny knew this was still in amity park, but he doubted he'd run into anyone he knew at the water park as the place was so large. Arriving at the park Danny hypnotized the clerk into giving them the tickets as they didn't really have any money. Once inside Danny pulled Desiree to the bathrooms to change. However Danny realized something.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" Danny asked. Desiree thought for a moment.

"No, but I think I can make one. Here Clockwork said my powers should be working. So make this wish for me please. I wish I had a swimsuit." Desiree said.

"I wish you had a swimsuit." Danny said.

"Do you have wished it. So it shall be." Desiree said. In a puff of pink smoke a blue bikini appeared from nowhere in Desiree's hand. "Yay! It worked!" She said. Smiling she kissed Danny on the cheek before running into the bathroom to change. Danny then went into the men's side to change as well. Coming out Danny was wearing a black and white swim suit while having nothing to cover up his ripped body. Every muscle Danny has was perfect. It was as if he had been carved from stone by a master of art. Desiree came out next wearing the two piece bathing suit Danny wished for. Danny was looking forward to seeing her in it honestly. The bikini fit her perfectly and was a lot like her outfit she had as a ghost. One of the few differences being the bottom had a short skirt to it, but the top looked almost identical to the one she wore when she was a ghost. Danny couldn't say anything except for this.

"You are so hot." Desiree blushed hard when she heard him. She then locked arms with him and off they went to enjoy the water park.

After going on almost all of the rides Danny and Desiree went to the wave pool that floody waters had. Desiree was waiting by the pool while Danny was renting a inner tube for Desiree to sit on. After flying for a thousand years Desiree wasn't that great of a swimmer. Lucky her powers came back so she could fly and make it look like she was swimming but Danny figured she would prefer to sit on an inner tube then have to use her powers the whole time. When he came back he held one of the bigger inner tubes. He handed it over to Desiree. She stared at the inner tube curiously.

"It's so big, yet light and squishy!" Desiree said as she held it. Then getting into the wave pool, Desiree was enjoying the inner tube so she didn't have to use her powers constantly. Right now Danny and Desiree were in a water fight. Splashing each other Danny made a big one hitting Desiree in the face. Laughing she turned her head to avoid the water. When she turned back Danny was gone. Confused she looked around and screamed when she felt someone grab her legs before coming up through into the inner tube Danny grabbed desire by her waist.

"I got you!" Danny yelled. Desiree just laughed as he held her tightly in the inner tube. They then got comfortable with Danny being on the inner tube and Desiree laying on top of him. "So what next my queen?" Danny asked playfully. Desiree smiled playfully while thinking. She then saw one of the rides they hadn't gone on. Terror mountain. She pointed at it.

"Hey let's go on that next!" She said excitedly. Danny smiled as he remembered terror mountain. So after sitting in the inner tube for a few more minutes together they got out of the pool and went to terror mountain. Danny let Desire go first while he waited at the end with the inner tube. As Desire went up and up she found her heart pounding when she was reaching the top. It was exciting being up so high without actually flying up there. Not only that the idea of falling at any moment was a little scary. She was happy to say that if she did fall she could catch herself with her powers now. Soon it was her turn to go down terror mountain. She was then handed a small board and was told to sit on it as she went down. Doing as she was told she took a breath of courage before she pushed off. As she she went down the almost vertical water slide she felt herself accelerate and go faster. She screamed as she was going down. When she reached the end she had a death grip on the board and seemed to be freaking out. Coming back to Danny, Desiree was shaking a bit from the excitement.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

"That was... awesome! I have never in my entire life felt such a feeling! The other rides of this park were lovely but that was amazing! The way it made my heart start pumping, how I screamed in terror! Oh I want to feel that again!" Desiree said excitedly.

"It seems we have a thrill seeker here. We might have to go to seven flags in Chicago. " Danny said. Desiree looked at him with an interested look.

"What is this seven flags your talking about?" Desiree asked.

"It's a theme park in Chicago, Illinois. It has a bunch of thrilling rollercoasts. It's not far. We can go visit it another day." Danny said. They then continued their little date by going to get some food to eat. Sitting down with their food Desiree immediately began to dig into her first hamburger. At first she was taking big bites and eating sloppily, but when she saw Danny's look she slowed down and started to eat in a more proper manner. This got a chuckle from Danny. Which turned into a laugh when he noticed she had some ketchup on her cheek. Desiree looked at him. Danny licked his thumb before wiping the ketchup off her face. Desiree's eyes went wide when she realized what he did. Danny smiled as he wiped the ketchup onto a napkin.

"You had some ketchup on the corner of your mouth." Danny said with a smile. Desiree the smiled to herself before going back to her burger. Returning to the park they went to one final ride of Danny's choice. He wouldn't let her know which one it was until they came up to it. When Desiree saw it she blushed madly. It was a love tunnel. Getting into the ride Danny and Desiree held hands. Danny smiled as he looked at Desiree but she was too nervous to look at him as she felt if she did she would embarrass herself. The whole ride was slow and was filled with things involving live. From the color scheme to the decorations. As they floated through the ride Desiree felt happy. This was just like everything else that involved Danny. It made her feel good, wanted, loved. To her things like this. Where it was her and Danny. That to her was true happiness. After having gone through half of the ride Danny was starting to want Desiree to look at him. So noticing that they were now heading to a giant heart shaped hole he took the chance. As they floated to the giant hole Danny cupped Desiree's face in his hand and turned her to him. Immediately he moved his face to hers and kissed her. They stayed like this for the rest of the ride. When they reached the end the separated. Then taking her hand in his Danny walker with her to grab their stuff before going to the exit of the park as it was getting close to the time for the park to close. Once outside the park Danny and Desiree walked hand in hand. Then after finding a safe spot the two became invisible and flew away.

Deciding it would be best to rest in this world before returning to the ghost zone. Danny led her to a hotel where they could stay together. Using his hypnosis powers yet again Danny got them one room with two beds. After getting their key cards they went to the room. It was very nice and clean. There were two beds and a nightstand in between them. A tv in front of the first bed along with a TV guide and remote on one of the nightstands. The hotel room wasn't large, but they would be fine. Danny let Desiree take the first shower. During the shower she began to think about somethings. All of which involved Danny. From how she felt around him all the way to how they were technically married. Speaking of. As Desiree thought about how Danny wished for them to be married she began to think of other things involving that. Namely tonight. Yes Danny had gotten two beds, but wasn't it the wife's job to please the husband? Or was that something that had changed over the course of the last thousand years? Once she got out Danny immediately got in, not giving her time to try and do anything. Looking around Desiree began to think of how she should go about this. Then she had a brilliant idea.

As Danny got out of the shower he found his pants and underwear gone from where he left them. Confused he opened the door.

"Desiree do you know where my pants are?" Danny asked. No response. Raising an eyebrow in confusion. Danny wrapped his towel around him and went into the main room to find the place seemingly empty. "Where did she go? She couldn't have gone far. The chains would've stopped her." Danny said looking at the chain tattoos on his arms. Looking at his breath he saw his ghost sense going off, so she was still around. Danny then got an idea. "I wish a certain genie ghost would show herself." Danny said. Suddenly an explosion of pink smoke filled the room. Looking around Danny couldn't see anything. "A little excessive don't you think Desiree?" Danny asked. As the smoke began to clear he realized that the room was different. Very different. Now it several sizes larger, looked like what Danny guest the palace from alladin looked like on the inside, and was filled with many expensive things that weren't there before. Danny found himself staring in awe of the place but then realized that he didn't see Desiree. "Desiree I made a wish." Danny said. Desiree finally spoke up.

"You never said I had to show myself to you." She said. Her voice coming from where the bathroom was. Danny made a face that said 'seriously?'

"I wish you would reveal yourse-" Danny was interrupted by Desiree.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She half screamed. Danny stopped a little surprised by her outburst. "Just hold on. This is embarrassing for me." Desiree said. Danny's brows furrowed when he heard that. What was she planning that she was embarrassed about? Danny then waited a little while longer after sitting down on the now extremely large and extremely luxurious bed. Finally she took a step out into the open. When Danny saw her his eyes began to open wide. He felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. What he was seeing was Desiree wearing a purple transparent silk robe and underneath was lingerie of the same purple. The underwear was a t-string, and the bra was held up by similar strings. Desiree had the robe open saw it wasn't in the way, it may have been transparent but she thought Danny would want a direct line of sight. Danny took a deep breath in.

"Holy fuckin shit." He said. He had to press down on his towel to make sure his mini me didn't pop up. "Uh... what are you doing?" Danny asked as Desiree slowly walked to Danny. Desiree looked nervous as she walked to him. She stopped in front of him and stood there nervously.

"Well... I thought that since you made a wish to be my husband we would... you know." She said as she blushed.

"Have sex." Danny said. This made her blush even harder. Then slowly she nodded her head. Danny stood up, holding his towel on. "Look. Desiree you don't have to force yourself to do this." Danny said. He then saw his pants all nice and folded on a table at the other end of the room. "So how about we change into something better and we can enjoy each other's company." Danny said as he started walking. Desiree seeing him start walking acted quickly grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly.

"Wait! I'm not forcing myself!" She said. She then pulled against him trying to get him to stay there. It worked as he stopped walking.

"Desiree it's ok I'm not going to hate you or anything, and I love how you tried but I'd rather wait until your actually willing." Danny said. Desiree then looked at him as tears started coming out.

"I am willing! I am willing!" She said. Danny didn't know what to do. "I really am. I really like you Danny. I want to do this." She said. Danny looked at her then turned to her.

"I wish you would answer me with absolute honesty." Danny said. A pink mist hovered over her for a second before disappearing. "Now. Do you really want to do it with me? Yes or no?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" She said. She then hugged him. "Please. I want to do it. Your the first person in a thousand years to treat me so kindly. When I'm around you I feel nothing but joy now, and when you touch me I feel warm inside." She looked up at Danny. "I want to feel like that all the time." She said. Danny looked at her and thought for a while. Then Danny dropped his towel.

**Lemon start warning**

**I said there would be sex in the summary for those of you who didn't realize it. So if you don't want to read this part. Don't. That's your choice. I'm not forcing you to read anything. Now then on with the Lemon. **

When his towel dropped Desiree immediately felt the large piece of flesh harden. Blushing immensely Desiree slowly let go of Danny before stepping back to see the size of Danny's member. When she saw it she could only marvel at it. The thing was 7 inches long and was pretty thick. Desiree gulped in anticipation. Then looked around nervously.

"Um... what do I do now?" She asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You've never done this before?" Danny asked. Desiree shook her head nervously. "Well there's several things we can do. But uh. Let's start with something easy." Danny said before he sat down on the bed. "What your gonna do is use your mouth and suck on my dick. Now if you don't want to-" Danny began. But before he could continue Desiree got down on her knees and put her mouth to his dick. All though not asking for more details she wasn't exactly doing it right. Turning her head to the side she began to suck on the side of his dick and used her tongue to lick it as well. She may have been doing it wrong but Danny has to say it actually felt good. She went up and down his rod. Trying her best to get every spot. After she got it from every side angle she went down to his balls and sucked on them. At first when she was on his member Danny was breathing hard but when she got down to his balls he feel back onto the bed and started to moan. Hearing this Desiree looked up at him.

"Is everything alright?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everything's fine. When someone moans like that while doing this it means you doing good." Danny said. Smiling Desiree went back to sucking on his balls. As she did Danny felt like he couldn't do anything but curse. "Holy fuckin shit! Oh my god! That feels so fucking amazing!" He said. But this was just a teaser. He wanted the real thing. "Desiree stop for a second." Danny said. Doing as he said Desiree stopped and looked at him. "That feels great. No complaints. But I think it's time for a real blowjob." Danny said. He sat up and pulled Desiree up a little higher so she was by the top of his dick. "Open your mouth." Danny Said. Desiree complies. "Now what I mean by suck on my dick I meant you put it in your mouth like this!" He said as he shoved her head down onto his dick. Then guiding her with his hands he had her bob up and down on his cock. Moaning even louder Danny felt amazed at how good her mouth felt. As Desiree was going down on his cock Desiree felt it grow bigger. This surprised Desiree causing her to choke. Falling backwards onto her but she watched as Danny's dick stood up to its full height. Her eyes bulged as his cock grew to be a full foot long. Desiree could only stare at it with her jaw dropped. Danny stared at himself with a sigh. This was another thing he got from being a ghost. Well at least he thought so. The thing was abnormally large for a dick.

"Oh my god! Are all dicks that big?" Desiree asked marveling at the sheer size.

"No. Just me. Sometimes I see it as a bother. I mean how is any girl gonna be able to swallow this thing whole during a blow job and how can I go balls deep in a woman's pussy?" Danny asked. He then looked at Desiree and remembered something. "Desiree. Could I have you do me a favor and grant me a wish?" Danny asked. Slowly she nodded. "Thanks. Don't worry. I think you might enjoy this." Danny said. He then leaned over to her ear and whispered his wish to her. Then nervously she said her line.

"So you have wished it, So it shall be." She said. A purple aura surrounded Danny's dick but there was no physical change. Danny grew a smile.

"Now lets see if it worked." Danny said. Slowly Desiree got into position. Danny then put his hands on her head again. "Do you mind if I be rough?" Danny asked. Desiree breathed in nervously before before shaking her head. "Thanks." Danny said. He then got ready. "If you want me to stop just tap on my leg. Alright on 3." Danny said. Desiree looked at the foot long monster as she began to mentally prepare herself. "3." Danny said skipping 1 and 2. He then shoved her all the way down on his dick. When his cock was all the way in and his balls slapped her chin Danny immediately released a steady stream of sperm into her awaiting throat. This shocked her as she felt the stuff immediately go down her throat and into her stomach. She looked up at him after he finished while she still had his huge cock in her mouth. Danny saw her and started to apologize. "Sorry about the 3. And for immediately cumming. I've just never had a girl take me all the way in her mouth before." Danny said. Slowly she came up and had the still rock hard dick come out of her mouth. Leaving a trail of cum on the way out. She swallowed what was in her mouth already. Before looking back at Danny.

"You said that as if I'm not the first girl you've done this with." Desiree said. Danny realized what he said then grimaced.

"Technically you aren't. Ever since I turned 18 I've kinda been going to a strip club in town." Danny said being honest. Desiree pouted. Danny then began to think of how to turn it around. "But your the first girl that I actually enjoy. None of the girls at the club could ever do what you just did." Danny said.

"That's because of your wish. Not me." Desiree said. She looked away upset.

"Yeah. But only you could have granted it. Besides the wish makes it so that we can enjoy ourselves a whole lot more then what it was like at the club." Danny said. He then got her to look at him. "Come on Desiree..." he then knew what to say next. "Desiree I promise I won't go back to it." Danny said. Desiree looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise." He said. She smiled slightly. "Now I don't want to be rude but uh... I'd really like to get back to where we were." Danny said. Desiree nodded then got above his dick before she made her way down to his balls. Danny moaned at inch that disappeared into her mouth. Danny then grabbed her head for a third time and began to make her go up and down in rapid motions. Each time she hit his base his balls slapped her chin hard. The whole time she did this she never had to stop to breath or gagged. All thanks to his wish. Desiree thought about what he wished for. "I wish that any girl who gives me a blowjob won't have a gag reflex or have a need to breath while my cock is in their mouths. Allowing me to go balls deep and be able to go for a long time." His exact words and boy was it a good wish. As Desiree sucked on the foot long cock she found herself enjoying it more and more. Every inch felt amazing inside her. It made her wonder what it was gonna be like when he went down below. As Desiree was bobbing up and down rapidly Danny felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming in her mouth. "Desiree!" He moaned. "I'm almost there. Just a little more!" He said. Finally as he was reaching it he positioned her head so instead of cumming in her throat he actually did it in her mouth allowing her to taste it all. When he was done Danny sighed from the pleasure of releasing and pulled himself out of her mouth. Desiree held the cum in her mouth and looked at Danny while pointing to her mouth. Danny got what she was saying. "Well most of the time people swallow it, again though. If you don't want to you don't have to." Danny said. Like before though she did exactly what he said. Seeing as his cock was still gigantic Desiree began to rub it. She stood up and took off the robe and the underwear revealing her gigantic breasts and her clean pussy. She laid down on top of Danny pressing her breasts to his chest. Danny looked at her.

"Can we-... will you..." She said unable to find the words. She fumbled for her words. "Can we get to the main thing?" Desiree said nervously.

"Sorry but before that I just want to do one more thing. If you don't mind." Danny said. Desiree nodded. "Thanks. After this I'll take your virginity." Danny said. He then kissed her. Then picking her up he sat on the bed and had her sit in his lap so her breasts were at eye level with him. "Sorry we're putting what you want to do off, but I want to save the best thing for last and trust me it's going to be the best part of this." Danny said. Desiree shook her head.

"I understand." Desiree said. Danny smiled again while looking at her. Danny then used his right arm to wrap Desiree's left leg around his torso then did the same on the other side. All the while his face was on level with her chest.

"Remember If you don't like it and want to stop. I will stop." Danny said. Then turning to Desiree's large breast he kissed the nipple. Desiree moaned quietly. Danny then kissed the other earning another moan from the genie ghost. Danny smiled and looked at her. She was blushing hard and had a face that said that what he just did felt really good and all he did was kiss them. "Seems your breasts are real sensitive. That's good know." Danny said with a smirk. He then turned to the right one and licked it. Desiree moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue gliding over her sensitive nipple. Then using one of his hands he grabbed her left breast and started groping it. This turned her moan to a cry of pleasure. Danny smiled at her with a wicked grin. If she was crying out from that what till she feels this. Danny then stopped licking and started sucking on her nipple, while he continued to grope her breast he used his thumb to rub over her nipple. Desiree screamed in pleasure. As he did this Desiree put her hand to her pussy and started rubbing it to add to her pleasure. Her pussy began to leak juices from how good it felt. Feeling it drip onto his legs Danny stopped sucking on her breast and looked at her pussy. "Someone's a naughty girl." Danny said.

"What?! N-N-No! I-I'm not b-b-being b-bad!" She said stuttering from the pleasure she was feeling from Danny's hands. Using his free hand he slowly wiped it across her pussy, picking up some of the juices. He then brought it up so she could see it.

"Then what's this?" He said as he showed the sticky substance to her. "This came out of your little pussy. When this comes out it means your feeling really good from doing naughty things." Danny said.

"But-but it feels too good to stop." Desiree said as her face went red.

"Don't worry. Your pussy will feel good in a minute. I just need to do one more thing with these huge ladies right here." Danny said. He then pushed Desiree back so she was lying on the bed. Then moving so he was on top of her Danny put his giant dick between her breasts. "There's no way I wouldn't use these for this. These things are so big it's like they were meant to be used to titty fuck." Danny said. He then tilted her head up so that the tip of his dick went in. Then he squeezed her huge tits on his dick as he pumped it in and out. Danny groaned with pleasure before looking down at Desiree. "Here let's make this enjoyable for you too. Use your hands to squeeze them together." Danny said. Desiree did like he said. Then when Danny's hands were free he started pinching Desiree's nipples. Desiree practically screamed while her mouth was still full of his dick, but she never stopped sucking on the tip of his huge dick. Danny's head went back as he moaned. "Damn this is good!" Danny said. Soon he started to feel himself begin to reach the climax again. So Danny stopped and pulled back. Desiree moaned, upset that she didn't get to taste his dick longer. "Don't be upset Desiree. We're now gonna move on to what you want." Danny said. He then positioned himself at the entrance to her pussy. Danny was breathing hard as was Desiree. He then looked at her. "I won't lie. This is gonna hurt. Do you want me to take it slow or do it fast?" Danny said.

"I don't care how you take my virginity. I just know that I want to give it to you." Desiree said. Danny smiled at her and she did the same.

"Well like I said. This will hurt at first." Danny said. Danny leaned forward so that he was directly over her. Then before she could do anything else Danny shoved his cock up in her pussy, putting a whole 6 inches of his dick inside of her. Desiree screamed in pain and a few tears fell. Danny didn't move cause he was afraid to cause her more pain. Desiree grabbed the bed sheets as she felt the pain from having her first time. Blood care out of his pussy, with some flowing onto Danny's dick and some dripping down Desiree. Slowly the pain disappeared and Desiree started to feel better. "Is the pain gone?" Danny asked. Desiree nodded her head so Danny began to move by pushing more of himself into her. However he stopped when his dick hit a wall of sorts. Desiree moaned loudly as she felt his cock reach her womb. Danny looked down and was reminded of his huge size. He still had about 4 inches of himself on the outside. Cursing himself he looked at Desiree. "I need one more wish. Is that good?" Danny asked. Breathing heavily Desiree nodded again. "I wish that if I put my dick in a woman's vagina it will stretch to accommodate my full length." Danny said. Unable to say the words Desiree just nodded her head as once again Danny's dick was surrounded in a purple aura. Then slowly Danny tested the wish by pushing further in. As he pushed he felt the tip of his cock to still hit the entrance of her womb and while the entrance pushed back Danny found he could push himself in more and push her entrance back. As he pushed the last inch of himself inside of Desiree he saw her stomach bulge out from his cock stretching her pussy. As he pushed in more Desiree found herself screaming her head off from the pleasure of having the inside of her pussy stretched so much. Hearing the scream but not how it was in pleasure, Danny looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?" Danny asked.

"No! Please. Do it more." Desiree said her voice full of pleasure. Danny hesitated but complied as he began to pull his cock in and out of her. With every thrust into her awaiting pussy, her stomach bulged from his cocks size. As he thrusted in and out, he felt Desiree cum on his large dick. Man did it feel good to have it happen while he was inside of her. Continuing to pound on Desiree he felt the familiar feeling that said he was about to climax again.

"Desiree! I can feel it. I'm about to blow!" Danny said.

"Don't pull out! I want it! Let it out inside!" She screamed.

"Are!... you!... sure!" He said between pants.

"Yes!" She screamed loudly. As Danny reached the climax he went faster then before. Desiree cried out. "Danny!"

"Desiree!" Danny said at the same time. He then shoved himself in one more time as he felt his dick release inside of her. As he did he felt nothing but the pleasure of letting out inside of his new hot girlfriend. Desiree moaned as she felt the hot sticky liquid permeated through her, defiling every little place it could get into. Danny didn't pull out but stayed inside of Desiree. He then fell on top of her and rolled so that they were on their sides and stared at each other from their spots. After staring at each other for a while Desiree got embarrassed and looked away. Danny used his hand and turned her face back to him. Desiree looked at him again as Danny then went in for a kiss. It was sweet, simple, and quick one on her lips, but to Desiree it meant the world. Someone was finally loving her. Not for personal gain, but for real love. Desiree leaned her head to Danny and placed it on his chest then wrapping her arms around him she began to sleep with her breasts held firmly against Danny and his cock still inside her. She didn't care now. She had finally found happiness.

**End of lemon**

As Desiree began to wake up the first thing she noticed was that her arms were empty. Slowly she opened her eyes. When they were open Desiree noticed 2 things. First it seemed her genie magic had worn off and the room had returned to its original state. Second was that Danny was gone. Sitting up she looked around the room with the blanket held tightly to her body. She listened for the shower in the bathroom and heard nothing. She listened for the sound of Danny humming, nothing. She listened for any sound that said she wasn't alone. She looked at herself and her mind immediately went to every other time she had met someone claiming that they loved her, asked for a wish, then up and left her like some used lottery ticket. Her mind raced with thoughts. Maybe he left in the middle of the night? Or immediately after I fell asleep! How did he get around my house arrest? Did he find a way to get around it so he could leave me?! Was last night all he wanted from me? He just wanted a one night stand with me because of my looks? Maybe he thought I wasn't that great compared to those whores at that strip club he mentioned! She slowly started to cry. 'Am I destined to be alone forever?!" She cried in her thoughts. She got onto her knees and held her hands to her crying face. Unknown to her however Danny came back into their room with a tray of food for two as the hotel served a continental breakfast. He came in with a smile. Pleased with his wonderful idea to get his new girlfriend, whom he had sex with last night, some breakfast and serve her in bed. He was not expecting to walk in and find her crying. Danny looked at her confused. He then set the food down on a table in the corner by the door. Then walking over to Desiree he put a hand on her shoulder. When she felt the hand. Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped crying. She then turned to see Danny with a confused expression.

"Are you ok? I didn't think you would wake up while I was out getting breakfast for us." Danny said. Desiree then threw her arms around his chest and laid her head against his chest still crying.

"Please don't leave me again!!!" She cried. Danny then realized he scared her into thinking he left her. Danny let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry." Danny said as he hugged her back. He then pulled her up so she was standing beside him while still hugging. After awhile she stopped crying. Danny then pulled away so he could look at her and talk with her properly. "I'm sorry I made you think I left. I was just thinking it would be a nice surprise to wake up and find breakfast ready for you. First though, how about you take a shower. You smell a little funny after last night." Danny said. Desiree shook her head before hugging him again, as if to say she didn't want to leave him. He thought for a second before coming up with something. "What if I went in with you?" Danny asked. Desiree thought for a moment. Then sniffling she nodded her head against his chest. Smiling, Danny led her to the bathroom then after stripping his clothes he went in the bathroom and started the shower. When it was ready Danny and Desiree got in together. They didn't do anything sexual in the shower. Danny just held Desiree in a hug while the water ran over their bodies.

After the shower they enjoyed the breakfast Danny had brought over from the breakfast buffet in the motel lobby. Finally after checking out the two walked the streets of amity park with Desiree leaning her head against Danny.

"So what do you wanna do now? Have some more fun or go back to the ghost zone." Danny asked.

"I thought we were gonna return to clockwork. I mean don't you have to prepare for the challenge?" Desiree asked.

"Yes, but last night reminded me of something." Danny said.

"What?" She asked.

"We're newlyweds." Danny said. Desiree looked at him shocked at first. As the statement sinked in She began to smile. He was right. "There's one thing every newlywed couple do after getting hitched." Danny said Desiree looked him curious to what this 'one thing' was.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'what?'?!" Danny said shocked and smiling at her ignorance. "A honeymoon of course!" Danny said. Desiree cocked her head thinking for a second.

"What is that?" She asked. Danny chuckled for a second before explaining. After his explanation she thought for a moment. "So it is a vacation that the bride and groom go on together after the wedding ceremony?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes." Danny said.

"So you are saying this is our honeymoon and once it is over we shall return to the ghost zone." Desiree said. Danny nodded once again. "Very well then. Let us continue to enjoy ourselves her in the human world." She said.

"Now then what would you like to do?" Danny asked. As he said this he was hit by a piece of paper blown in the wind. Catching the paper he looked at it and smiled. "Never mind. I have the perfect idea." Danny said. Desiree looked at the paper curiously. What she saw was a poster for a local bar having a contest for musicians. On the cover was several instruments. Including a guitar.


	7. Chapter 6

As Danny and Desiree walked down the streets of amity park Danny was looking for a specific street. The one that the bar holding the contest was on. When he had read the address he immediately knew where it was. Danny smiled and pointed at the street signs when they reached it.

"Alright. Made it to county road. Now then which way?" Danny asked. He looked down to the left but didn't see a sign. Turning to the right he smiled again. There covered in big neon lights was the bar. Danny then led Desiree over to the bar. Once in the bar Danny asked about the little contest. He had to sign in for the contest then was told to wait for it to begin. Danny then took a seat and had Desiree sit beside him.

While sitting down his ghost sense went off. Danny however just thought it was reacting to Desiree. A few minutes later the contest started. Then one by one people got up on stage to play whatever instrument they were using. There were a few instruments next to the stage that were provided by the bar for the contestants, but most people brought there own. There were some people playing the drums, a few trumpets, a violin, even a flute. It seemed the audience was also the judges because of the audience didn't like it the musician was eliminated from the contest. As a woman with a cello bowed and got off stage, one of the female bartenders got up to announce the next contestant.

"Now give it up for Emma McMillan!" She announced. Danny's ghost sense went off again and he couldn't believe who came on stage next. Walking on stage with her purple guitar with a blue fiery design was Ember McLain. Danny then facepalmed himself. Of course she would be here at a instrument contest. She had done a few things to pass off as human including putting her hair down, changing her clothes a bit, and wearing colored contacts to hide her glowing green eyes. However even with all of that and a fake name Danny still recognized her. No way could he have not recognized that guitar. Some of the guys did a wolf whistle. Ember simply smirked as she started to play her guitar. Danny immediately recognized the song as Back in Black by AC/DC. Everyone cheered as they heard the classic hard rock song. She played it perfectly no errors at all. Danny couldn't help but be impressed. She seemed to enjoy rocking out on the little stage. As she finished everyone cheered for her. She smirked before walking off the stage. "Up next. Danny Fenton!" The announcer said. Ember stopped and immediately looked back to see Danny take the stage. When she saw him all she could do was clench her fist and grit her teeth. Danny looked at ember and smiled as he saw her expression. Danny then grabbed one of the guitars the bar provided before getting ready. Once he was ready he started playing you really got me now by the kinks, it also got a cover by Van Halen. The entire time ember was glaring daggers at Danny. She was honestly surprised though that Danny could play a guitar. Never fumbling with his hands he finished the song perfectly. After that they went through the rest of the contestants. Once finished the announcer lady came on stage. "Ok ladies and gentlemen now it's time to introduce the real judges of the competition. In this second round we will have everyone perform, at the end our judges will pick the last 5 people who will compete in the third and final round." She said. With that three people came out. All of them mid thirties. One female, two male. They got some chairs and sat in front of the stage. Then everyone who hadn't been booed off stage came back to perform again. Ember played paranoid by Black Sabbath. When she did the judges seemed pleased by her performance. Danny performed crazy train from Ozzy Osbourne. It seemed the judges liked that as well. Soon it was time for them to announce who would go on to the last round. "The following contestants will be moving on to the finals. Ellen Smith. George kathson. Aaron theade. Emma McMillan. Danny Fenton. Now this time though there's a twist. Each contestant only has 2 minutes." Said the announcer after she read the letter that the judges had given. Desiree smiled and grabbed Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled.

"Now. It's just me, ember, and the other three."

"Just So you know. It doesn't matter where you place to me. I'm enjoying this." Desiree said. Danny smiled.

"If your happy, I'm happy. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy beating ember." Danny said. Desiree smiled at him.

"No it doesn't." She agreed. The first three got up on stage and played their songs. They were good, but Danny didn't pay them any attention as ember was the real challenge here. She was the one who had real experience. Not to mention her entire power set were based around her musical talent. When ember got up on stage she immediately went hard. She wanted to blow the competition away by playing Metallica's Master of puppets. As she played Danny felt a sensation come over him. He felt Desiree move back in her seat about as she had her arm looped through his. She must have been feeling the same thing. Looking around Danny saw that the audience members of the bar were swaying as they listened. Danny then figured it out. Desiree was enchanting them with her music like a siren. Realizing this Danny used his powers to enhance himself and be able to resist her enchantment. The looking at Desiree, Danny realized she was enchanted. Her powers must not be strong enough at the moment. Danny then held Desiree's hand and passed his power into her. Breaking her of embers spell.

"What? What happened?" Desiree asked.

"Ember is using her powers." Danny whispered.

"She's cheating! We have to tell the judges!" She whisper yelled. Danny shook his head.

"Nah. I have a better idea." Danny said. He winked at Desiree. She could only look at him confused. As embers time came up she ended her little performance. She bowed and the entire bar clapped and yelled for joy in a way that said they were clearly in a trance. Danny then knew what he was gonna play, but if he was to play this he'd need a better guitar. He turned to Desiree and whispered. "I wish for a guitar exactly like I'm thinking." Danny said. Desiree looked at him then got to granting his wish. In a puff of purple smoke a guitar appeared on a stand at Danny's feet. It was a glossy black and white guitar, had a single cutaway design, a slim taper neck, and had a nice strap that Danny could throw over his shoulder to make sure he didn't drop the guitar. Danny got out of his seat, grabbed the guitar, then kissed Desiree on the cheek before going to the stage. Once on stage Danny looked at ember with a big smirk. Before she could do anything Danny sent out a wave of ecto-energy that got rid of any and all enchantments ember had set on the audience. When the enchantments were gone every felt slightly confused on some details. Danny then got ready before he had to play. Once ready he smiled widely before he started to play. The song? The guitar solo from Eddie Van Halen's Eruption. Immediately as he played embers eyes went wide as he played the legendary solo. The judges also seemed to recognize the solo as they looked a little shocked that here he was playing the solo. However Danny wasn't paying ember nor the judges any attention as Danny was giving his entire focus to the guitar making sure he never skipped a beat or even mess up a note. As Danny reached the climax everyone was shouting in amazement and excitement. By the time he finished everyone jumped to their feet and clapped and hollered at Danny's amazing performance. The judges then took the stage and one of them lifted Danny's hand.

"We have our winner." They said. Ember could only glare at Danny, and he simple smiled right back at her with the cockiest grin ever. After getting his prize which was a set of tickets for four to a concert that would happen in a month and a half. Danny got down and was hugged by Desiree.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to play like that?" Desiree asked excitedly.

"I'd like to that too babypop." Ember said. Danny and Desiree looked at ember. Ember looked at Desiree with a arched eyebrow. "Who's She?" Ember asked.

"Let's walk." Danny said. The trio then went out of the bar and started walking. "Ember. I'm sure you know Desiree the wishing ghost." Danny said. Ember blinked twice before looking at Desiree.

"Desiree! The hell happened to you?!" Ember asked.

"None of your business." Desiree said as she stood by Danny, while holding his arm.

"I wouldn't say that." Said a all too familiar voice. Turning around Ember was facing the ghost of time, Clockwork.

"Who are you?!" Ember asked confused.

"I am Clockwork and you my dear are going to be visited by an old friend. Catherine clutterbuck." Clockwork said with a smile. Embers eyes went wide. Danny laughed.

"Clutterbuck?! Oh my gosh I feel so sorry for anyone with that name." Danny said.

"No! No! You won't catch me!" Ember said. She took off flying on her guitar but clockwork used his powers on her so that only she would start going back in time. Stopping at the point before she flew off. "You won't catch me!" She said. Clockwork then caught her. "No!" She screamed before clockwork created a vortex around her. Danny and Desiree put their hands up as the vortex was kicking up dirt and trash. When clockwork stopped the tornado surrounding ember, Danny and Desiree were faced by a shocking scene. Before them was ember in her past life when she was 14 just before her death, and she looked nothing like her punk rock afterlife image. Danny tried his best not to laugh but it was slipping out.

"What is he laughing at?" Ember asked. Her words slurred and not realizing what she looked like. At the sound of her voice she looked even more confused. Desiree couldn't answer as her jaw had fallen and she wasn't picking it back up. "What?" She asked. Finally Danny couldn't hold back as he busted out laughing.

"Oh my god!" He said laughing hysterically. "Is that what you looked like before you died?!" Danny asked laughing out loud. At that question ember went as pale as she had been as a ghost. Putting a hand to her face she felt a pair of thick glasses sitting on her nose. Breathing heavily she looked around searching for a reflection. Finally spotting one in a glass window, ember ran to it. When she was in front of it she was met by the horrifying image of herself when she was human. Seeing this ember did the only thing she could think. Scream her fucking head off. Ember wore one of those 80s sweatshirts that looked too small on everyone and showed off her bra strap on a shoulder, a pair of fishnet leggings and leg warmers covered her legs. All of which were bright neon and abso-fuckin-lutely betrayed her punk rock persona. But what made it a bit worse was what was on her head. She wore a thick pair of square rimmed glasses, her hair was bright red and in a terrible perm, and worst of all. She had a heavy set of braces on. Headgear and all.

"What did you do to me?! I'm human again! Don't look at me! I look terrible!" Ember cried looking to clockwork. Clockwork frowned.

"Yes. You are much to young for the future we are looking for. Excuse me." Clockwork said before he created another vortex. This time when it ended Ember was 18 years old and still human. No longer wearing braces, she looked a whole lot better now. Before she had a horrible perm, now her hair was straight and in a pony tail similar to how her hair was as a ghost. Her body was also well developed now. As a ghost she had to shapeshift to appear older as ghosts don't age, unless they purposefully change their appearance to better fit their mental state. As an 18 year old ember was actually really hot. The shortest way of explaining it would be that it was an ugly duckling transformation. Start out as ugly, misplaced, and not really well liked, but end up a drop dead gorgeous man killer at the end. She looked at herself in her reflection again. Surprised by her appearance.

"Holy shit! I'm fucking hot!" Ember said. She noticed how her breasts were bigger now. She squeezed them. "Are these real?!" She said amazed at how much they grew.

"Indeed they are Catherine." Clockwork. Ember whirled around angrily when clockwork called her that.

"My name is not Catherine anymore! It's ember!" Ember said angrily. Danny then put two and two together.

"Your name is Catherine clutterbuck?!" Danny Said with the biggest smile.

"You tell a soul of what you just saw and heard. YOU'LL BE A FULL GHOST!!!" Ember yelled, but Danny didn't care as he was laughing. Desiree's ability at holding her laughter in was amazing. However her ability to hold back her smile was terrible as was clearly having trouble fighting her smile back. Desiree turned her head and put her hand over her mouth. Ember growled angrily. At that moment her hair turned to red fire and stood up as she got angry.

"I can see why you named yourself ember!" Danny said while still laughing. Ember roared with rage, and at the same time her hair went for a camp fire to full on bonfire.

"Now now. That's no way for you two to fight. After all you two are to destined to be." Clockwork said. Ember and Danny looked at clockwork.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"I thought Desiree was going to be my wife?!" Danny said confused.

"Indeed She is. As is young ember." Clockwork said.

"Wait wait wait. Your telling me I'm gonna be married to this guy and have to share him with another woman?" Ember asked.

"Several others. Yes." Clockwork said.

"Wait! What?! I get a harem?!" Danny asked confused. Clockwork simply smiled. He then looked at Desiree. "But I'm fine with just desiree!" Danny Said looking back at clockwork.

"That may be so, but for the bright and glorious future of the ghost zone and the universe this is required." Clockwork said.

"Yeah! But a harem! That's wrong!" Danny said.

"I totally agree with dipstick here. Not only is it wrong but I don't think Desiree or anyone else who becomes a part of this harem would want to share babypop." Ember said.

"I'm fine with sharing." Desiree said. Everyone looked at her. "I was a harem girl before. I do not mind sharing him with others. It will be just like before with my old harem sisters. Except now I'll have different sisters." Desiree said. Danny and ember were shocked at her words.

"Well that settles it. Now then. Off you two go. Enjoy your time at the concert." Clockwork said.

"What concert?!" Ember asked.

"The one that's going on in 1996." Clockwork said smiling again as he sent the pair off to 1996. When Danny and ember realized it they found themselves in a bustling city. Danny looked around confused.

"Great. Again clockwork. You send us back in time to a city we don't know. I'll be back to find out where we are." Danny said.

"Wait!" Ember said. Danny stopped and looked at ember. She swallowed as she looked around. She remembered this place. "We're in Detroit." Ember said.

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"I was raised in Detroit." Ember said. Danny looked at her more carefully.

"Your from Detroit?" Danny asked. Biting her lip and fighting back tears ember nodded. "Yeah. Me and my sister were born here in Detroit in 1972." She said as she started to smile.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Danny said. Realizing what she said wiped away a tear.

"Because that isn't any of your business... let's just find out why were here." Ember said. Danny noticed a poster with four faces on it. Danny immediately smiled when he recognized the band.

"I think I know." Danny said. He took the poster down. He then turned to ember. "Clockwork said enjoy the concert. Well. Seems theirs a kiss concert going on here in Detroit." Danny said showing the poster. Embers eyes went wide and ran to Danny grabbing the poster.

"OH MY GOD!!! I LOVE KISS!!!!" She said excitedly. Danny was slightly taken aback. She looked at him and realized how she was acting. "I mean... their Alright." She said trying to act more mature.

"A female rock n roller ghost loves a rock n roll band. How unique." Danny said with a cocky smile. Ember punches his shoulder. Danny didn't move or even flinch. He just smiled.

"Where is it happening?" Ember asked. Danny looked at the address.

"Tiger stadium." Danny said.

"I know where that is. Let's go." Desiree said. Smiling Danny followed the now human ember. Once at the stadium they were asked for tickets. Like last time Danny found them in his pocket. Once inside they walked around the stadium to find their seats.

"So... Catherine, huh?" Danny said curiously.

"Not gonna talk about it." Ember said.

"Oh come on. We're stuck here in 1996 together until midnight. Why not have a conversation. Get to know each other." Danny said.

"Ok. Fine. Here's a question for you. How do you know the famous clockwork?" Ember asked.

"I met him when I was 15. The guy was sending ghosts from the future to attack me. So I followed one of them to his domain where I saw a future where I was evil and ruled the world. In the end I learned he was trying to kill me, but save me. If he hadn't gotten involved I wouldn't be Danny phantom the superhero. I'd be Dan phantom world conqueror." Danny Said.

"Really. Who else did you see in this alternate future?" Ember asked.

"I saw Skulker and technus team up to become Skultech 9.9. I saw Johnny 13 who was in a wheel chair. Kitty wasn't all that great. The box ghost and his daughter the box lunch." Danny said.

"Box lunch? As in the daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady?" Ember asked before shivering. "I don't want to think about that." She said. Danny chuckled.

"Neither do I." Danny Said.

"So. See anyone else?" She asked. Danny looked away. Ember repeated the question. "See anyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah. Uh... a older you." Danny said. Ember looked at him curiously.

"Well? Come on what did I look like?!" She asked.

"Ugh.. well. Again. This wasnt really the best of futures." Danny said.

"Just tell me already!" Ember said getting a little ticked.

"Well. You were kinda... fat." Danny said.

"What?!" Ember said shocked.

"Yeah... seems that evil me kinda broke your vocal cords. Sending you into a depression. My guess is that you kind of... Ate through your depression." Danny said.

"Man! That sucks!" Ember said slightly bummed out. Danny and ember then got some food before going to their seats.

"I can't believe I'm actually at a KISS concert!" Ember said excitedly.

"You never went to one when you were alive?" Danny asked. Ember shook her head.

"Nah. Mom didn't have the money for them. Having to take care of twin girls and not having dad around was tough on her." She said. Danny took the chance to talk to her about her life.

"Dad leave?" He asked. Ember looked at him for a second. Deciding wether she really wanted to talk to him about it.

"No. Car accident. Seemed like my family was plagued by accidents. Grandma died while being robbed, grandpa died at war, dad was in a car accident. I was in a house fire. It was just me, mom, and my sister Caroline." Ember said. Danny nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Danny said. He looked to the stage and waited for the concert to start. Before it did Danny turned back to ember. "Sorry about laughing at your appearance and your last name." Danny said. Ember sighed.

"It's fine. I never really fit in. Me and my twin sister were outcasts in middle school. For our last name and our looks. We were identical. Everything about our physical body was exactly alike. Though personality wise she was better. I was a complete nerd. School was just easy for me. That didn't help me in the popularity department. My sister though. She was more creative. She was the artist in the family." She said. She looked down as she remembered her sister. "Funny thing. Me and her wished we could swap lives. I was smart, but I loved art. She was an amazing artist but she wanted to do science. Kinda cliche huh?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. It is cliche, but that doesn't make it mean any less to you then it does." Danny said. Ember smiled a bit and looked at Danny.

"You know for someone who's against having multiple girlfriends. You seem to be enjoying this date already." Ember said. Danny chuckled.

"Well. Technically if we started dating you'd be my only girlfriend right now. I kinda made a wish that Desiree and I were married to get her out of Doug jail time at walkers prison." Danny said. Ember laughed.

"You sly dog!" She said smirking.

"Also I would be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive before any of this. First time I saw you I thought you were pretty hot." Danny said.

"Nice pun." Ember said. Recognizing that he called her hot when her hair was literally fire as a ghost.

"I thought so too." And for your information. Catherine is a nice name." Danny said never looking away from the concert. Ember looked at him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to the concert. As the concert went on they listened to and enjoyed every song. The songs included Deuce, King of the Night Time World, Do You Love Me?, Calling Dr. Love, And Several other songs. As the concert was nearing its end ember heard her favorite song that was by kiss.

**I was made for loving you**

Ember smiled. "Oh my god! Yes! I love this song!" Ember said excitedly.

"Really? Why this song?" Danny asked over the roaring crowds.

"This was the song that introduced me to the world of rock 'n' roll! Released on May 23rd 1979! It was Caroline and mines 7th birthday and all we could afford at the time was a single music album. We saw the cover for the album and the name of the band. Caroline thought they looked funny and I liked that the bands name was KISS. So after a bit of begging mom bought the cd. The first song in the album is 'I was made for loving you'. It opened up a world of possibilities!" Ember said. Danny looked at ember and saw how much she was enjoying the song. He then got up from his seat. Ember looked at him confused. He then offered his hand.

"Come with me." Danny said. Confused ember took his hand and they got up and went out into the hall. Danny stopped at a spot where they wouldn't be seen.

"What are we doing?" Ember asked.

"Getting a better spot." Danny said. Then holding embers hand Danny became intangible and flew with ember down so they were at the mosh pit. Soon they were in the mosh pit with tons of other people. Then Danny used his mind control powers to make it easier for them to push their way to the front. Once there they were directly in front of the band were jamming away to the song.

"It was so bad of us to do this!" Ember yelled over the music.

"You want to go back?!" Danny yelled.

"I didn't say that!" Ember said with a smirk. While in the mosh pit Danny watched Desiree and she threw her head back and forth whipping her hair around. It felt like seeing another side of her that he hadn't noticed before. She wasn't plotting world domination, no young adult revolution, or any other sinister plot she ever had. She was just... enjoying herself. Once it was over ember was happy and thought they should go back to their seats which kind of surprised Danny.

Once they were back in their seats they listened to the rest of the concert. The show ended with them playing 'I wanna rock 'n' roll, all nite!', just after playing 'Detroit Rock City'. I mean come on. They're in Detroit, they basically have to play it. Once it was over everyone started making their way for the exits. As Danny and ember made it outside they talked about how great the concert was. While walking outside ember froze as they passed by someone. Danny didn't realize she stopped until a few seconds later. He turned to look at her and found her looking back. After rejoining her he saw who she was looking at. A women. About mid twenties, holding hands with two little girls. All of them had red hair similar to embers human form. The little girls were so happy and giddy having just come from the concert. They waited by the bus stop. The woman constantly looking at her watch. Once the bus came they got on. Through the window Danny saw her face. She looked almost exactly like ember except a little older. Ember put her hand over her mouth. Danny stopped looking at the bus then to ember.

"That was Caroline. Wasn't it?" Danny Said. Ember turned to Danny having forgotten he was there. Then looked back at the bus as it was driving away.

"Yeah." She said quietly. She looked down solemnly. "It has to be her. I'd recognize her no matter how much older she got." Ember said. Danny looked at his watch.

"Sorry we don't have time to go after her. If this is anything like how it happened with Desiree. Clockwork should be pulling us back in less then a minute. It's 11:59." Danny said. A tear fell down embers cheek as she started to cry. She missed her sister. It had been so long since she saw her and there she was with two little girls of her own. Danny could only do one thing right now. So in an act of comforting Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled into his chest where she could cry as much as she wanted. Danny closed his eyes as he awaited the sound of his watch beeping. Then, there it was. The watched beeped exactly on time. Danny sighed before opening his eyes. But what he saw shocked him. They were still in Detroit city. Confused Danny looked around, but saw no sign of clockwork. Ember felt him shift and looked to see they were still in Detroit.

"I thought you said he would pull us out at midnight?" Ember said sniffling.

"I did." Danny said. He looked at his watch. "I thought he would pull us out at midnight." Danny said. They looked around again trying to find some sort of sign from clockwork but saw nothing. Danny then looked at his watch again.

12:01

**So that KISS concert was a real thing, it really did happen in 1996 in the city of Detroit. However I have no clue what time of day it happened and I don't know if all the songs I put in the story actually happened at that specific concert. So I set the time to be at night and chose a few songs to go with the story. Hope you enjoyed the story. **


	8. Chapter 7

Seeing as how midnight had passed. Danny and ember were starting to get worried.

"What if he forgot about us?!" Ember said worriedly. Danny shook his head.

"He's the ghost of time. He knows everything. Also he could have sent us back to 1996, then after a second has passed for him reach back to right now and pull us out. He didn't forget us." Danny said.

"Then why are we still here?!" Ember asked getting a little frustrated.

"Let me think. Let me think." Danny said. Ember then had an idea.

"What if we are supposed to do something? You know, like there's a second reason he sends us here besides our date. Quick think of what happened last time." Ember said.

"Uh... let's see last time with Desiree we went to a broadway show, then we had an argument. I left her, she got nearly raped by some thugs, I kicked their asses really badly. We made up. Went to dinner. Then went to a park where..." Danny smiled thinking he figured it out. "Desiree went back to normal and thought I was just using her until I proved her wrong and got her to finally see the good in others." Danny said.

"So what?" Ember asked.

"I helped her with a problem. She was cynical and vindictive and I got her to be uncynical and be more trusting." Danny said.

"I don't have a problem like that." Ember said.

"No but you must have some problem we can fix here." Danny said.

"I don't have any problems I can think of. I don't have any problems with you, because honestly I never really hated you as you were too cute to hate. I don't have a problem sharing you-" She said. Danny cut her off.

"You think I'm cute?" Danny asked. Ember blushed a bit.

"Besides the point. I don't have a problem sharing you with Desiree cause honestly i think it would be nice to Desiree as a harem sister." Ember said. Danny sighed. Ember just looked at him. "Is there anything else that happened last time that hasn't happened here?" Ember asked. Danny began thinking thinking and shaking his head. Then he remembered something.

"Wait, Wait! Last time we found a card in a pocket that had led us to our dinner. It was a sort of like a road sign telling us where to go next." Danny said excitedly.

"Great! Let's start checking our pockets." Ember said. They checked their pockets but found nothing they didn't know about. They both sighed. "Fuck!" Ember said exasperated. Danny then saw a sign for a bus stop. On the sign was graffiti art of the ghostbusters symbol.

"No... really?" Danny asked. Danny then walked over to the sign. It couldn't be that easy could it. Then again the card for the restaurant last time was easy to see, but this? This was screaming to them as it was a ghost. Ember saw the symbol.

"Oh hey! Ghostbusters. I remember watching that once with Caroline before I died." Ember said. Danny looked at ember.

"When did you die exactly? If you don't mind me asking." Danny said.

"1986. Ghostbusters came out in 1984." Ember said.

"Ok." Danny replied. He then looked at the sign. It was just a regular bus sign to show where the busses pick people up.

"How is this a sign to tell us where to go now?" Ember asked.

"I still want to say it has something to do with you. Cause last time I helped Desiree with her cynical nature." Danny said.

"How does a bus sign have anything to do with me?" Ember said. Danny looked at the bus sign then had an idea.

"Caroline." Danny said.

"Caroline? What does she have to do with it?" Ember asked.

"Didn't Caroline get on a bus over here? She's your sister. There's a connection. Maybe your supposed to see her?" Danny said. She looked skeptical. "Do you have a better idea of how it's connected?" Danny asked. Ember sighed.

"No." She said.

"Then let's try and find her." Danny said.

"How. The bus could take her almost anywhere in the city." She said. Danny thought for a moment, before thinking of something.

"This is a long shot, but if clockwork knows everything that will happen. He'll know I would have come to this conclusion and would help me out." Danny said.

"Help you with what?" Ember asked. Danny put two fingers to his mouth before he whistled. Ember just looked at him confused. Then a dogs barking could be heard

"Oh thank god." Danny said. Then a small little green puppt ran up to the pair and started running around their feet while barking repeatedly. "Cujo! Who's a good boy?!" Danny said. Cujo came to a stop at his feet and wagged his tail happily.

"Is that a dog?!" Ember said a little nervous.

"Yeah. Isn't he cute?" Danny asked. Ember slowly backed away. Danny looked at her. "Are you scared of dogs?" Danny asked.

"Yes! Their evil and vicious!" She said a little scared.

"What?! No their not. What makes you think that?"

"My next door neighbor when I was alive had a dog. It scared the hell out of me as a child." Ember said.

"Oh come on. Just look at this little guy." Danny said picking Cujo up. "Who's a good boy? That's right Cujo! You are!" Danny said causing the dog to yip for joy.

"His name is Cujo! Come on! That name screams horror! Have you never read the Stephen King novel Cujo!" Ember said even more scared.

"You read Stephen King?" Danny asked. Ember gave him an "are you serious look"

"I like to listen to heavy rock music, and my sister loves to read anything. Yes I've read Stephen King." Ember said.

"Alright alright. Cujo smell ember real quick then find her sister." Danny said. Cujo went to embers feat and sniffed. Ember flinched and squeaked in fear. When Cujo finished he started sniffing around till he caught Caroline's scent. When he did started to change. Growing in size. As he did ember began to shake. Once he was full size he barked loudly before running off following the scent. Turning intangible as well so he could run through all the vehicles.

"HOW IS THAT NOT SCARY!!!!!!!!" Ember screamed as she saw the giant ghost dog chase after her sisters scent. Danny ignored her cry grabbed her hand, turned invisible, and flew after Cujo.

As Cujo ran through the streets, Danny and ember saw the bus up ahead. When Cujo reaches it he jumped onto the bus causing it to shake. It scared the occupants a bit but after awhile they went back to normal. When Danny and ember got to it they looked inside and saw caroline with her two daughters. Danny then patted Cujo on the head.

"That's a good dog!" Danny said. Cujo seemed to smile as he heard those words. Ember stayed 6 feet from Cujo. Danny then looked at her. "Oh come on. Just give him a little pat." Danny said. Ember didn't move so he went to her grabbed her hand and slowly moved her over to Cujo. Ember struggled but not enough to get out of Danny's grip or to stop her from moving forward. Soon she was within arms reach of the giant ghost dog. As ember whimpered Danny put her hand on Cujo's head and had her stroke him. "See he's not that bad. Now you do it on your own." Danny said. As he stepped away. Ember continued to stroke Cujo while still whimpering. Cujo enjoyed the strokes so much he decided to give her a big sloppy kiss. His huge tongue started at her torso then went up. His tongue was so big it cover her entire face. When he finished he looked at her happily. Danny was laughing at this. Ember though... ember was having to stop herself from screaming. She was covered in dog slobber. As she wasn't screaming she started to blubber. She looked at Danny pleading for him to make it stop. "Alright Cujo That's enough." Danny said. Cujo barked then become a puppy again. Danny then turned to ember and got the dog slobber off by making her intangible so it fell through her. "Well. At least we know he likes you." Danny said with an encouraging smile. However ember wasn't up for it and just continued to make crying sounds. Danny then looked at Cujo to find him gone. He could only guess that clockwork took him back. "Alright. It's ok. He's gone now. So let's go into the bus and just watch your sister." Danny said. Ember nodded before she followed Danny into the bus.

Taking a seat in the back the pair watched Caroline for the rest of the bus ride.

"So I have a question. What exactly made you want to change your name. Other then your last name." Danny asked. Ember sighed.

"Well. Mainly because so many other musicians did. Freddie Mercury, Elton John, Stevie wonder, Bob Dylan too. I just thought that they were all so cool. So when I was 12 I made a list of names that I could change my name to. Number 1 on my list was Ember Mclain." Ember said.

"So when you died. You took the chance and changed yourself." Danny said.

"Exactly. It was a second chance to be able to do what I want. So I changed my name, changed my look, and put every part of my ghost powers to use to become what I've always wanted. Along the way I thought of the brilliant idea of a youth revolution and how if I conquered the world everyone would hear my music. I just thought it would be amazing to have a crowd of fans all of whom were cheering my name. Ember, ember, ember!" She said with a smile.

"I understand. You wanted a chance to achieve your dream. Who wouldn't do what you did if they were in your position." Danny said. Ember looked at him.

"Thanks for understanding." She said.

"Your welcome." Danny said. He looked back at caroline and saw her check her watch again. Danny frowned. "Do you see that?" Danny asked.

"What?" Ember asked.

"That's like the 13th time she's checked her watch." Danny said. Ember looked at caroline and watched her. Then several minutes later she checked her watch again. "What is she so worried about that she's checking her watch every minute or two."

"Maybe She has work in the morning and needs as much sleep as she can get?" Ember asked.

"No. I don't think that's it. Let's just be ready to go when she leaves." Danny said. After about 30 more minutes on the bus caroline finally got off the bus after picking up the girls who were now asleep. Following her while invisible. She then walked through the suburbs of Detroit until she came up to a nice little two story house. Then as quietly as possible she went inside.

Danny and ember followed her inside. They found her putting the girls down in their room on the first floor. Then quietly she tried to retreat to her room. However the light for the room flipped on, causing Caroline to catch her breath in fear.

"What are you doing back here so late!" A man said. Danny and ember looked to see a man in his late twenties. He wore a wife beater and some blue jeans.

"I-i-i w-was just taking the girls out for their b-b-birthday!" Caroline stuttered. She backed against the wall.

"No, you were trying to leave me!" He yelled and moved to her. He then slapped Caroline across the face. Hard enough to send her to the floor. He then grabbed her. "You were trying to leave weren't you!" He yelled. She denied it. So he started beating her. As ember saw this she started to get angry, but Danny stopped her.

"We can't expose ourselves. We do that who knows what we will do to the timeline. We need a plan that will not do anything really big like expose the existence of ghosts." Danny whispered. Ember understood what he was saying, but she felt horrible not stopping this man. They heard a door open and looked to see the girls. The man saw them and got up to move to them. This didn't go well with Caroline.

"No! No! Micheal! Don't hurt them!" She said. She grabbed his pants and he smacked her hard. The girls screamed before closing the door again. Micheal then went to the door. Quickly acting Danny went to the other side and locked it so he couldn't get in. He couldn't help Caroline at the moment, but he could make sure he didn't get to the children. The girls had ran back to their beds so they didn't see Danny lock the door. Danny heard Micheal hell in frustration before he heard sounds of him hitting Caroline again. Danny went back outside and found ember outside with her hair burning with rage.

"Ember." Danny called. Ember didn't hear him.

"Micheal! It had to be MICHEAL!!!!" She yelled. Danny looked at her.

"Who is Micheal?" Danny asked. Ember looked at him for a second.

"You saw what I looked like alive. So you know I wasn't really popular in school. Well at one point in school a new kid showed up." She started to explain.

"Micheal." Danny said.

"Yeah. Micheal. Anyways he was really good looking. So the popular crowd got to him first. They must have gotten to him before school because he was never seen with them at school. He acted like the school saint getting in close with all the nerds, misfits, and outcasts. Well I made the mistake of having a crush on him. I even confessed to him, in an awkward sort of way. It was then that the popular kids made their move. They got him to take me out on a date. Well during it they splashed me with gas ending up soaking wet in it." She said.

"Is that how you died of being burned to death?!" Danny asked horrified. Ember was shocked by the question.

"What no! I died weeks later. That was just humiliation. After that I tried to tell everyone that he was tricking them but no one believed me. I died by accident a few weeks later." Ember said. She then got angry again which was evident by her hair flaring up. "Now then. What's your plan to get back at Micheal?" Ember asked. Danny smirked at the question.

Back inside

Micheal had finished beating Caroline who now had a black eye. "You will never leave me! You hear me? I do all kinds of shit for you! I work for the biggest drug dealer in Detroit! I kill assholes, I deliver drugs to some of the worst people, and I make sure everything goes smoothly! All for you! The least you can do is stay here and keep this house clean you bitch!" He then grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. "Now go up stairs to our room! Before I knock your ass out!" He said. Shaking Caroline got up and went up the stairs to their room. After she was gone Micheal went past the stairs to the back of the house. Opening a door he came into a office like room that had a lot of shit in it. The room had no windows. That way he could keep people from looking through and seeing everything inside. The lighting for the room was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. As he sat down he pulled out a bag of weed. Lighting it he went to smoke it but then someone knocked on the door. He got angry. "What did I tell you?!" He yelled. He opened the door to find the hall way to the door empty. Confused he looked down the hall way but no one's head poked out. So he went back in the room and slammed it shut. He then turned around to see who he thought was Caroline by the other wall. Her body and hair looked the same. "Caroline! What did I tell you about coming in her!" He yelled. He stomped forward and went to grab her but missed as she sidestepped and kicked him to the ground. He hit the ground and hissed in pain. He then glared at her. "I went easy on you caroline. But now. Im gonna kill you in front of your precious little girls!" He said.

"Who said I was caroline?" Ember asked as she stepped into the light. Revealing ember in her ghost form. Her pale blue skin, the make up around her eyes, her fiery blue hair, and he punk rock outfit.

"What the hell?" Micheal said confused. Ember stepped forward.

"How are you Micheal? It's been a while." Ember said.

"Who are you?! And why do you look like caroline!?" He asked.

"Less talking. More burning!" Ember said. She then started to play her guitar as her hair started to burn brightly.

**'I was made for loving you'**

**Instrumental starts playing**

Micheal moved back and went to the door. Grabbing the handle though he burned his hand. Screaming he let go and clutched his wrist not daring to touch the burn. Then looking at the door he started to slam into it. On his fifth try he finally broke the door open. On the other side Micheal found the entire house was set ablaze. He heard cries and went down the hall. Coming out into the living room he saw Caroline go out the back while carrying the girls. He ran for the open door but it slammed closed before he could reach it. He looked around frantically as the music got louder. He looked around at the windows but as he did an explosion happened in front of each of them blocking the windows. He turned to the stairs hoping he could get out through windows on the second floor. But ember was in his way. He looked at her. Then ran at her, he tried to punch her. He missed as she side stepped him again. She smiled wickedly before she danced to the music in her own way. Moving her hips back and forth to the beat, throwing her hair around, spinning herself in circles, moving her guitar to cords. All the while dodging all of Micheals punches and kicks. As she was reaching the climax of the song she stood in one place. Micheal smiled as she was now staying still allowing him to hit her. So he threw one more haymaker right at her face, but he hit nothing. His fist went right through her as if she wasn't even there. Shocked he looked at her. She just smiled maliciously. Micheal started to back up away from her. As ember got closer and closer to the climax a circle of fire surrounded her. As she played her guitar at the climax the fire through out the house began to rage even more. Micheal looked all around the house in horror as the fire was reacting to ember. Playing one more powerful cord she sent a wave of energy to Micheal hitting him and throwing him against the wall. She then stopped playing her guitar but the music didn't stop.

"Who are you!?" Micheal groaned. Ember just laughed. "What's so funny?!" He asked angrily.

"You look at my sister everyday, but you don't recognize me." Ember said. He looked confused. He then began to figure it out as he looked at embers face.

"No! No way! Katherine?!" He said in horror. He got up and moved to the side as ember got closer. "Your dead!" He yelled.

"That I am. But guess what. The afterlife is real. Well. Kind of. Let's just say after I burned to death I found myself in another plane of existence as a ghost. I come back to have some fun, only to find you married to my sister and beating her." Ember said.

"Listen... l-look, I'm sorry I killed you ok. But my boss. He made me! You over heard our plans and he ordered me to kill you!" Micheal said scared of ember. Ember stopped walking to him. Now she was just staring at him wide eyed.

"What?" She asked.

"You came to my house! After me and the other kids soaked you in gas, you came to my house and at the same time my group of friends who worked with me under the biggest drug lord of Detroit were there. We had been talking about of drug trafficking when we heard you outside. When we went outside we caught a glimpse of your hair and could smell the gas that you were soaked in." Micheal explained.

"Your the one who burned me alive in my house?!" Ember yelled in rage. Her hair burning even larger. Micheal then realized she had never known what he just said.

"Wait! Wait! If you didn't know about that! Then who was it that spied on us?!" Micheal said. Remembering when he and the other popular kids from school were driving by to laugh at Catherine. He saw caroline holding Catherine as Catherine cried and was still soaked in the gas. "It was Caroline?" He said confused.

"You killed me!!!!!" Ember screamed.

"Wait! Wait! It was a mistake! It should have been caroline!" Micheal said in fear.

"I don't care!!! You were the one who killed me all those years ago!!!!!" Ember said. Ember grabbed her guitar and played a power cord. Sending a shock wave at Micheal. It hit him hard enough that he flew into the kitchen. Getting up he used a towel to open the knife drawer. Grabbing one of the knifes with a wooden handle. Ember walked to the kitchen. Upon entry Micheal slashes at her with the knife. As it passed through ember, her rage fueled her pyrokinesis which made her body burn at extreme temperatures. This caused the knife to melt as it passed through her. Seeing the knife melt he dropped the handle and ran to the back door and slammed against it. "You want out? Fine!" Ember said before playing another power cord. This one was so strong it blew out the wall in an explosion of fire. Caroline and the girls screamed from the far back as they saw the explosion. Luckily nothing reached them from the very back of the yard. Micheal was lying on the door now. Ember walked to him as her hair bathed the back yard in a blue light. Once she made it to Micheal she grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up in the air. He started choking.

"Wait!" He choked out.

"There's been enough waiting. It's time I got revenge!" Ember said before throwing him back towards the burning building. She pulled off the guitar and held it like a battle axe. As she held it like this Caroline got a clear look at the guitar. As she saw it. She immediately recognized it as it was exactly like Catherine's old guitar that burned up during the same fire that killed her.

"Catherine." Caroline whispered. Ember raised the guitar over her head when suddenly out of nowhere a burst of green fire appeared all around her and Micheal. Distracting her, Danny came out of the ground in between them in his ghost form. Ember looked at him in time to see him grab her right arm and throw it down to her side. Stopping her attack.

"What are you doing! Why save this scumbag!?" Ember asked.

"I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret." Danny said.

"I'm not gonna regret this!" Ember said angrily.

"Right now. No. But later on. You will. I'm not the protector of humanity anymore like I used to be, but that doesn't mean I can't protect you from yourself. This path is not a safe one. This path will lead you to many different things. Not many of them good. It will also lead you away from me. You do this there is no turning back. Now decide. Me or your vengeance." Danny said. Ember gripped her guitar angrily. Looking at Danny for a second before looking at the cowering Micheal. She gritted her teeth, growled angrily, and clenched her fist around her guitar. Then... she tossed it aside.

"Fine. I won't kill the son of a bitch." Ember said. Micheal began to sigh in relief. Before he looked to Danny. He grabbed Danny's leg.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. As he held Danny's leg he suddenly felt like his hands were frozen. He screamed in pain and went back. His hands appeared fine but they felt so cold. Danny then looked at him menacingly. "I thought you said you would let me go!?" Micheal asked.

"When did I ever say that." Danny said. As Micheal started backing up Danny moved forward. "I was just stopping Ember from killing you. Now it's time to pay for your sins." Danny said. He reached down and grabbed Micheal by his shirt and pulled him up. Danny then looked him in the eyes. For a brief second Danny's eyes glowed purple, then micheals eyes glowed purple. At that time Micheal began to see himself with a gun aiming down at someone he had shot down earlier today. The illusion Micheal pulled the trigger, shooting the guy right in the heart. As the bullet hit the man Micheal felt something tear through his heart. He clutched it as he felt the pain. Then he saw another person, but this person Micheal hadn't killed but beaten. He had beaten this person within an inch of death putting them in the hospital. He felt every punch he had dealt. As time went on more and more of these showed up. He felt every bullet he ever used to kill and every punch he had ever given against anyone and everyone. To make it worse the pain never disappeared, the feeling of every bullet, every punch, every cut, and every broken bone stayed with him. But the bruises and bullet holes never became real. As Micheal felt all this pain he could see the face of each and every one of his victims. After seeing each victim he saw another one that happened before the last. As he felt the pain he cried out.

"It hurts!" He said. As he said this he saw the time he broke someone's arm. He screamed. "Please! Please make it stop!" He yelled. Danny made no move to stop it. "IT HURTS!!!!!!" He screamed. Continuing to cry out in pain and scream for help he was finally reaching the one Danny was waiting for. Finally Micheal was watching the scene of Catherine clutterbuck burning in her own house. As Micheal felt the fire burning his skin he yelled loudly. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!" Danny then grabbed Micheal by the face causing the fake burns to hurt worse.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Danny yelled getting Micheal to focus on him. "Now you almost know how every one of your victims has felt." Danny said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Micheal yelled.

"You don't know how it feels to know fear like they did." Danny said. Danny then used the same black powder he had used before against the thugs in New York. Micheal closed his eyes. When he opened them. He no longer saw Danny standing before him. Instead he saw a giant pale ghost with white flaming hair, red piercing eyes, a long billowing cape, and fanged smile to go with his horrid laugh. This was not Danny phantom, but Dark Dan. Dan then flew at Micheal evilly. As Micheal saw this he screamed. Then a new pain came from his heart. Clutching chest and feeling a wave of dizziness, Micheal fell to his knees. Beads of sweat started coming down his skin like bullets. He then fell on his side. As he laid down he felt as if he had no energy. The most he could do was turn onto his back. He was panting as he was finding trouble breathing. He kept his eyes wide open, waiting for that horrible monster to show up, but it never did. Finally he heard walking.

"Oh. Now this is no fun. Dying of a heart attack before the illusion of your worst fear could begin. How boring." Dan Said. Was that what this was? Micheal didn't have time to question if what he was feeling was a heart attack as he drifted off.

Back in reality. Micheal was the ground in the lawn. Dead from the heart attack.

"Is he dead?" Ember asked with no remorse.

"The pain of feeling every injury he ever inflicted added on to his fear caused his heart to just give out... so yes. He's dead." Danny said.

"Good riddance." Ember said. She then thought of something. "Wait? Aren't you on the dark and narrow path now? The same one you told me not to go down?" Ember asked. Danny smiled.

"I honestly only said that so you wouldn't kill him so I could." Danny said.

"What?!" Ember said angry.

"I just didn't want to see you fall down to his level." Danny said. He then brushed some of ember hair that had gotten in her face off to the side. "Your much to pretty to fall to his level." Danny said. Ember huffed and crossed her arms.

"Of course I'm pretty." She said. The green fire surrounding Danny and ember died down. Ember then looked at the house. "Let's go." Ember said. She grabbed Danny's hand and they started flying. Caroline however wasn't ready to let them go.

"Catherine!" Caroline called. Ember flinched stopping just above the first floor.

"Uh... sorry but there are no Catherine's here to my knowledge." Ember said. Caroline frowned.

"Ember McLain?" Caroline prodded. Danny smiled at ember.

"Shit. You still remember that list?" Ember asked. Caroline chuckled.

"I keep it in the basement in a lock box along with some other stuff of yours." Caroline said. Ember turned around to look at her sister. Caroline looked at ember. "What happened? How are you here when we buried you?" Caroline asked.

"Let's just say I after I died I found myself floating around a place we call the ghost zone." Ember said.

"How'd you find me?" Caroline asked.

"After getting out of the ghost zone for a bit and finding ourselves here, I thought I'd enjoy the KISS concert that happened. While there we saw you. We followed you. Then when we saw what happened. Thought we would help you out and get him to stop beating on you. Didn't think it would be like this." Ember explained. Caroline just looked at ember before her tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault your dead. I was the one who was at micheals house that night after you were humiliated." Caroline said. She started to cry. "I'm just so sorry." She said tearfully.

"It's not your fault Caroline. Besides. The afterlife I've seen is way sweeter then any rock n roll album." Ember said with a smirk. Caroline laughed at that. Just then she felt her two little girls hug her.

"Mommy please stop crying." Said one of them.

"This is a good kind of crying." She said while still crying, but also smiling. She looked at ember.

"What are their names?" Ember asked. This got caroline to smile bigger.

"Catherine and ember." She said happily.

"Asshole. Stole my names!" Ember said crossing her arms.

"Didn't ever think you'd come back from the grave. Stubborn ass." Caroline said still smiling. Caroline and ember looked at each other before laughing. "Just like old times."

"When I was alive and you were... young." Ember said.

"Are you calling me old!?" Caroline said still having a smile.

"If the shoe fits!" Ember said.

"Were the same age!" Caroline argues.

"Yeah but my body is at about 18." Ember said. Caroline could only laugh.

"That's only 6 years younger then me!" She said. Ember simply stuck her tongue out at her sister. Just then sirens could be heard over the sound of the fire burning.

"We need to go. Before that though. If you look inside the basement. You'll find some files that could be of some help." Danny said. Danny and ember went to leave, but Caroline stopped them again.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Caroline asked ember. Ember looked at her sister.

"I don't know. I hope so, but... technically at this moment I haven't really been resurrected as a ghost yet. I'm only here through the magic of time travel." Ember said.

"Time travel? Seriously?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yeah. Every 80s kids dream." Ember said. Caroline could only shake her head and believe her.

"Good bye!" The twins Catherine and ember said. Ember turned to them.

"Rock on little ladies!" Ember said before flying away. Once they were high enough in the night sky they turned and watched the firefighters and police arrive at the house. As they floated there watching, Danny put an arm around ember. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Danny looked at her with a cocky smile. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time. As they watched the scene play out everything began to fade away and was replaced by clockworks lair. The two looked around. When ember turned around she came face to face with puppy form Cujo. Screaming, ember jumped back and put Danny in between her and Cujo.

"Afraid of dogs. Huh?" Desiree asked with a smile.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She said. Then saw Cujo again. "Once that mongrel is gone." She said. Danny chuckled. Danny then looked at clockwork.

"Everything go like you expected?" Danny asked.

"Perfectly." He said with his usual smug grin. Ember looked at clockwork.

"What would have happened if we didn't do that?" Ember asked. She looked like she was expecting bad news.

"Let us just say. They would not have received a happy ending." Clockwork answered with a sad expression. Ember looked down.

"What about now?" She asked. This got the ghost of time to smile again.

"Now everyone is happy. I must say Daniel. Of all the possibilities I saw. I was not expecting the one you did." Clockwork said. Ember looked at Danny confused.

"What did you do?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"I might have used my powers to create some documents that said if Micheal died a large sum of money would be sent to his grieving wife for life insurance." Danny said.

"What?! You were planning to kill him the whole time?!" Ember said shocked.

"Sort of. After you explained your history I thought he might have been the one to kill you. So I used my telepathy and learned that he did do it. That was when I started planning to kill him." Danny said.

"But what about your rules, and laws. Your a hero. How could you have just planned to murder someone?" Ember asked confused and worried. Danny looked up.

"Honestly. I'm never one to just murder someone. But I found no other way that time. I knew after looking in his mind that was the only solution. Even if he survived my vengeance gaze. He wouldn't have changed. In fact he would have just become even more bitter and been even harder of your sister. So to save her and anyone else from his wrath I did the one thing I could think of." Danny explained.

"You killed him... to save my sister?" Ember asked.

"Of course. I know what it's like to have a sister. Jazz may not be my twin but she's still my sister. I love my sister. She's the best family I have." Danny said. Ember smiled then hugged Danny.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." Danny said as he hugged her back.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been weeks since Danny and embers trip to 1996. During that time Danny had been training as much as possible for the throne trial. Ember would come and visit Danny and Desiree at Clockworks clock tower. Right now Danny was using his powers as much as possible in a attempt to exhaust him energy wise. This form of training was supposed to enhance his stamina. Currently he was locked in Clockwork's basement. In a meditative position he was forcing his surroundings to freeze before heating them back up again and melting the ice. Right now Danny's body was glistening in sweat and his breathing was hard as he surrounded himself in green fire and melted all the ice in the room. Once the ice was gone the fire died then Danny released a wave of ice that covered everything. He then recreated the fire and began to melt it all again. He had been doing this on repeat for who knows how long. Well... clockwork knew, but he's the ghost of time. As Danny melted the ice again there was a knock on the door. Danny opened his eyes then stood up and walked to the door. Opening it he saw Clockwork waiting.

"It's time Danny." Clockwork said. Danny nodded then stepped out of the place. He went up to the room he was borrowing and found Desiree on the bed reading a romantic comedy book. She enjoyed the books as the romance was sweet to her. When the door opened she sat up and looked at his naked chest.

"Is it time for the trial?" Desiree asked a little worried.

"Yeah." Danny said. Desiree got off the bed and started to help Danny get ready. Danny grabbed a towel to wipe himself down. Desiree came up behind him with a deadorant bar.

"Don't want you showing up while smelling like that." Desiree said. Danny smiled and shook his head as he took the bar to use it. After that Danny changed into some proper clothes.

Once ready Danny and Desiree went down to leave and found clockwork waiting outside for them. Desiree had changed into a formal dress from her home. It was blue and had embroidery almost all over it. It was slim and form fitting as it hugged her curves in every good way possible. The dress showed off a bit of her large breasts and had bell sleeves that stopped around her wrists. The dress also had a tail at her feet that dragged across surfaces.

"What are we waiting for now?" Desiree asked. Clockwork responded by raising one finger. Just then ember came into sight. When she saw the others she was slightly confused.

"You look like you guys were waiting for me." Ember said.

"We are. It is time for the trial." Clockwork explained. Embers eyes went wide.

"Was that today!?" She asked confused and surprised. "Dang it! I would have done something with myself." She said. Clockwork snapped his fingers and ember was changed in the blink of an eye. She was now wearing a black sleeveless drape dress with a slit in the long skirt to show off a single leg. Her hair had been let down, out of the pony tail she usually had, and was also wavy now. Ember was shocked. "What the fuck!?" She said surprised.

"There. Now you are ready. Let's go." Clockwork said.

"That looks really nice ember." Danny said. Ember was still looking herself up and down.

"Uh... thank you." She said. With that the group flew off.

After flying for a while a giant rock with a colosseum like arena on it came into view. This arena however was several sizes larger then the famous colosseum. Once outside the place the group could hear the roaring crowd of ghosts waiting for the trial to begin. They entered through a back tunnel. As they came to a intersection clockwork stopped them.

"From here on out. You must rely solely upon your own power. The path you will walk is one we cannot follow you down. So for now we will leave you. You will be able to see each other during the breaks in between however." Clockwork said. Danny sighed then looked at Desiree and ember.

"Well I guess that I will see you later." Danny said.

"How about a kiss before we go." Desiree said then got close to Danny and kissed him on the lips. They continued to kiss for a few seconds. To Danny's surprise Desiree was the one to pull away first. "It seems to be popular to kiss someone goodbye when you won't see each other for a while." Desiree said.

"He'll See us. We're gonna be watching." Ember said.

"He'll be busy with the challenge." Desiree said.

"This'll be a breeze for him." Ember said with a confident smile. Ember then turned Desiree so that they could go with Clockwork. When their backs were to Danny embers smile faltered and was replaced by a look of worry. Clockwork nodded to Danny before following the girls. Danny just watched them until he lost sight of them. He then looked down the hall to the arena entrance. He then started walking forward.

Entering the arena Danny was meet by the sound of every ghost in the packed arena cheering and screaming as they awaited for the challenge to begin. For most ghosts this was simply a form of entertainment that almost never happened. Hundreds of thousands of ghost were here to watch the event, any others who couldn't show were probably watching through the ghost zones form of television, which they do have. Danny looked around at the roaring crowds of ghosts as he walked towards the center of the arena. Once he reached the center he stood there for a little bit. Then the announcers voice rang through out the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the throne trial!" The announcer said as fireworks went off at the top of the stadium. The crowds roared louder. In a puff of smoke next to Danny a ghost appeared. He looked like one of those WWE announcers who stands in the ring with the microphone. He raised a hand to crowd and way above the arena was a giant hand made of ectoenergy. Slowly the crowd grew quiet. "4 years ago a terrible evil loomed over the ghost zone. Pariah dark." The announcer said. At the mention of pariah's name everyone began to boo. "The old king of the ghost zone. The terrible tyrant had awakened from the sarcophagus of eternal slumber and threatens to take back his kingdom. But! One ghost stood out from the rest, ready to do what was right! He fought back against the tyrant and sealed him in the sarcophagus once again. Ever since this ghost has become the most famous ghost through out the ghost zone even surpassing the fame of the ghost king himself. I am proud to introduce! The one who saved us and earth from the disasteroid, the savior of the ghost zone, the hero of heroes, our possible future king! Daaaaannnyyyyy Phaaaannntttooooooommm!!!!!!!!" The ghost yelled while pointing at Danny. A spot light shined down on Danny and the arena burst into cheers, screams, and other forms of yelling excitement. The crowd then began to chant his name.

"Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny!" They cheered.

"Over the coming days Danny will face challenger after challenger as he tries to hold onto his title of future king. Should he defeat every challenger until their are no more. Danny will become the new king of the ghost zone." The crowd cheered again. The announcer then gained a smirk. "However. Should he lose against any one challenger he will lose his title and the winner will take his place in the throne trials." This made the crowd whisper and murmur amongst themselves. "I am your wonderful announcer William Warden Eaton. However everyone calls me WWE. I will be your announcer for these trials. So before we begin I will be explaining some rules. First, any challenger who wishes to take part in this trial must go down to the catacombs and sign in. Secondly no one is allowed to bring in an outside weapon. If you wish to have a weapon you must create it in the arena from your own ectoenergy. Third if you lose in the arena there is no coming back for a rematch. One and done. And finally... anything goes!!!!!!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered at the fourth rule as that meant there would be some dirty fighting. The announcer smiled. He then got a message from his earpiece. "Before we began ladies and gentlemen we have a message from the legendary ghost of time. Clockwork!" He said as he moved aside. Clockwork came from the VIP seating to the arena. Danny looked at where he came from and saw Desiree and Ember in the front row. Both smiling encouragingly.

"As a little incentive I have spoken with the observers and we have come with an extra reward for who ever is the final winner. With the final winner being the future king, they will have the opportunity to have these wonderful young ladies hands in marriage." Clockwork said. He waved his hand to a entrance to the arena. Where three smoking hot female ghosts walked out. They were all identical except for their hair color. One was blonde, another jet black, and the last had fiery red hair. Their bodies looked like they were sculpted by fucking gods. Their skin was a beautiful pale blue, their hair went down to their backs, they had voluptuous breast and a full ass, and their legs were extremely sexy. They wore the exact same thing except in different colors. The blonde was wearing white, the red head wore red, and the one with jet black hair was in black. "And yes my friends. They are triplets." Clockwork said. The men, and some women, in the crowd began to cheer and some did a wolf whistle. All Danny could do was stare at them. Their sizes were nothing compared to Desiree, but the fact that these three were triplets who looked exactly alike with the same sizes made them just as good. Danny gulped as he turned and looked at Desiree and ember. Embers jaw had dropped at the sight of them and Desiree... Desiree looked like she was about to explode. She was clearly upset about these three. Danny looked back at the girls then at clockwork. No one else could see this cause of clockworks hood but Danny could clearly tell that he was smirking at Danny. Clockwork then winked before he returned to his place in the stands. The three girls followed him and sat in some empty seats beside him. Danny sighed as he waited for the first challenger.

After a while the trials began. The announcer pulled out a board that had every name of ghosts who signed up for the trials.

"And here comes our first challenger. Here's the MINOTAUR!!!!!!!" The announcer yelled as a minotaur charged out into the arena. Once outside he roared in a beastly manner. He was a huge ghost who was bulging with muscle. "Fight starts in 3! 2! 1! Let's rumble!!!!!!" Once the fight started the Minotaur charged and raised his fist to hit Danny. He threw his punch and danny caught it. Catching the punch caused a shockwave. Danny had to admit that this guy was probably one of the strongest ghosts he had ever faced, but Danny was stronger. He then punched the Minotaur so hard he flew back and crashed into the arena's barrier that protected the audience. The barrier not only protected the audience but also shocked anyone who touched it. So when the Minotaur hit the wall he received a power shock that knocked him out. The one hit KO caused the crowd to explode in excitement at the sight of Danny's power. Danny looked over to Clockwork and the girls. Desiree was cheering excitedly, Ember was yelling at the top of her lungs to finish him, clockwork just had a look that said he knew that would happen, the blonde girl just had a smile on her face, the girl with jet black hair had an interested look, and the red head just looked bored. Danny turned as ghost in a nurses attire appeared. She checked Danny over then waved to the announcer. The announcer checked his board before going onto the next.

Meanwhile elsewhere

A group of ghosts were in a room. There was a total of seven in the room. Youngblood, vortex, undergrowth, Skulker, Johnny 13, hotep ra, and the ghostwriter.

"So why did you call us here Skulker?" Johnny asked.

"Because I have a plan to defeat the ghost boy." Skulker said with an evil smile.

"And what is this plan of yours?" Youngblood asked.

"You all are going to soften him up for me and I'll be the one to destroy him." Skulker said.

"Why don't you be the one to soften him up and we kill him?" Vortex asked.

"You?! I'll be the one to destroy him he cost me my kingdom!" Hotep ra said angrily. Skulker smirked.

"Because... I'm the one with the heavy artillery." Skulker then raised his arm as it changed into a powerful gun.

"You think that alone will kill the ghost child! Ha! You are nothing but a child pretending to be a hunter. You claim to be the best, but you are constantly outsmarted and beaten by a child!" Hotep ra said. Skulker didn't like his comment. However he just smiled.

"How about a demonstration." Skulker said. He then pointed his arm at hotep ra. Then he fired. A beam of green energy shot out and hit hotep ra. When it ended all that was left was scorched body with a big fat hole in its chest. Everyone could only stare at the body of hotep ra. "Don't worry. He'll live. His regeneration ability will kick in and he'll be back to normal in about. Oh... 3 week." He said evilly. Everyone just looked at him wide eyed. "Until then though he's going to be in pain from the burns." He said. His arm changed back to normal. "Any questions?" Skulker asked. Everyone shook their head. "Good. Now let's go sign up." Skulker said. Then they left the room leaving the burnt body of hotep ra alone.

Danny has finished with the trial for the day. His left fight ended with Danny coming out with some serious bruising. Thankfully his regeneration power would completely heal all of them with a few hours of rest. However clockwork had given him 10 hours to rest. Once outside he found a crowd of ghosts all waiting for him. It was like he was a celebrity and they were his fans. All wanting autographs, to be his girlfriend, or some other crazy thing. He was surprised however to find that walkers police goons were holding them all back. Walked then appeared in front of him.

"Hello punk." Walker said.

"Walker." Danny said.

"Follow me. A special room has been set up just for you." Walker said. With that he flew away and Danny followed. Danny then saw that a bunch of hotels and similar building that weren't there before had suddenly appeared around the arena. Walker led danny to the most expensive looking one of them all. It looked like something you'd find in Vegas. He then stopped at the door. "The ghost behind the counter will give you the key to your room." Walker said before leaving. Danny went in and immediately saw Desiree and ember at the desk.

"What do you mean I can't join them!?" Ember said angrily.

"Only Mr. Phantom and family members are allowed into mr. Phantoms suite." Said a ghost behind the counter.

"That's a load of bull shit!!!" Ember said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. Ember looked at him.

"I can't join you two in your room because I'm 'not family'." She said providing air quotes.

"I'm sorry sir. Hotel policy. If she wants to stay she must book a room for herself." The man behind the counter said.

"How much is that?" Ember asked.

"4 crystals." The ghost said. Embers eyes bulged.

"4 crystals!!!! That's fucking insane!" She screamed.

"Crystals?" Danny asked. Ember looked at him.

"What never heard of them?" Ember asked. Danny shook his head.

"They are one of the forms currency in the ghost zone." Desiree said.

"Yeah. THE MOST EXPENSIVE ONE!!!!" She yelled at the clerk.

"Can you explain a bit more I've never heard of the currency of the ghost zone." Danny said.

"Sure. We can explain them for you." Said someone from behind. The group looked and saw the triplets from before. Desiree immediately scowled at them.

"Ok. Yeah. Thanks. But first what are we gonna do about this?!" Ember said getting their attention again.

"Sorry ember. I don't know what to do. I don't have any of the ghost zones currency." Danny said. Ember groaned.

"I wish I was your wife like Desiree." She said. She then immediately realized what she saw and looked to see Desiree grinning mischievously. "No. Desiree please. Wait!!" Ember said already regretting her words.

"So you have wished it. So it shall be!" Desiree said. A puff of smoke surrounded Danny and ember like it did the last time with Danny and Desiree. When it finished ember grabbed Desiree.

"No! No! I didn't mean it! Take it back!" She screamed while shaking Desiree back and forth.

"So you don't want to be my wife?" Danny asked.

"No! I do! It's just... I wanted to wait." She as she looked away shyly and began to twist her leg back and forth. Danny smiled and chuckled.

"Ok. Well that fixes the problem right. Now she's my wife, so she can join us right?" Danny asked. The clerk nodded. "Good. Now may I have the keys to my room." Danny asked. The clerk nodded before handing a key that was emerald green and had a fancy design. The man then pointed to the elevator. Danny thanked the man then the three of them got into the elevator. Once inside they saw several hundred of buttons. The highest number being 200. On the other side of the door was a key hole. Danny looked at the emerald key and put it in and twisted. Just then one of the buttons lit up. Danny looked to see it was number 200. Pressing the button the doors to the elevator opened immediately and they found a different room from the lobby. Danny was surprised as they didn't move at all. Must be a portal or teleportation or something else like that. Walking in they found the room to be the most luxurious thing they've every seen and they were only seeing the living room of the hotel room. The place had two levels. A balcony overlooked the living room. A beautiful chandelier hung above the living room as well. The room was white with gold accents. A couch faced a little fireplace with a mounted flat screen tv over the fireplace. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch. A piano was in the background and you know when there's a piano in a hotel room you got one of the fanciest rooms there is. Just then the elevator door dinged and the triplets from before came through.

"Well hello strangers." Said the blonde with her smile. Desiree frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Desiree asked.

"We're room buddies." The blonde said as she showed her key.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ember said.

"Sorry. That's my doing." Clockwork said from behind Danny, Desiree, and Ember. They turned around to look at the ghost of time. He sat at the piano and stretched his fingers. "Mind if I play a bit?" Clockwork asked before he began to play a elegant song on the piano.

"Let me guess. You did this for the future that you've seen?" Danny asked.

"Actually. No. I didn't decide on this. The observers decided this would happen." Clockwork said with a smile.

"Ok. So are they or are they not going to be a part of my harem?" Danny asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's up to you. You'll get to decide as you see them." Clockwork asked. Danny sighed.

"What are the chances of them joining my harem?" Danny asked changing his question for a better answer. Clockwork thought as he looked through time and continued to play the piano.

"There's a 64% chance you will get to know these fine young women and truly love them. A 21% chance of you listening to your Moby Dick instead of your head and taking them into your harem. And a 15% they don't join your harem." Clockwork said with his usual cocky smirk.

"Ooh. I like that 21% percent chance." Said the red head. Desiree could only glare at her.

"Come on robin. Let's leave them be and go to our room." Said the girl with jet black hair.

"Your no fun raven." Robin replied before she went up stairs with her sisters. Raven then called down to Danny and the girls.

"There's two rooms up here. We'll take the room closest to the stairs." Raven said before she went into the room they decided to take. When the door closed clockwork stopped playing and stood up.

"Well. I best be leaving. You three have a wonderful night. Hmm... Seems there's a 31% percent chance you actually rest during this intermission." Clockwork said he turned to Danny and winked. Seeing that Desiree smiled and held Danny's arm closely to her chest. Ember however blushed deep red. Clockwork faced forward. "15%" He said. Then clockwork disappeared in the blink of an eye. Danny just stared at where clockwork had been. Too nervous to look at either of the ladies at his side who seemed to be showing excitement for tonight in their own ways. Ember took in a deep breath.

"IWISHWEWEREINOURROOMGETTINGREADYFORSEX!" Ember shouted as fast as she could. Danny's eyebrows shot up and he turned to face ember.

"What?!" He asked surprised that ember would be the one to say that. Desiree however seemed giddy at the wish. She squealed with joy.

"So you have wished it so it shall be!" She said excitedly.

"Hold on!" Danny said before they disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing in the second room upstairs. Danny stood in the middle of the room facing the door. The room was similar to living room. The main color was white and there was gold accents everywhere. The room had a chair sitting in the corner next to a little stand and there was a desk in the corner on the other side. Danny felt a chill and looked down to see he was absolutely naked and all his clothes were on the floor in front of him. "Oh my god I'm naked!" Danny said a little surprised.

"Well of course you are. We're getting ready for sex." Desiree said from behind. Danny turned to see Desiree and ember laying out on the giant sized bed. Ember wore a lacy bra, a thong, stockings, and a garter belt. All of which were pitch black. Desiree was similar however she went further with a see through bustier, cheeky panties, stockings, and garter belt. Danny stared them for a moment.

"I'm gonna go outside." Danny said as he went to grab his clothes. However Desiree grabbed Danny and practically threw him backwards onto the bed. Desiree then put a hand on his chest.

"Don't even think of running. Come on. Think of poor little ember here." Desiree said. Ember was making a great impression of a tomato because of how much she was blushing. She put her hands over her face in an attempt to hide embarrassment. Desiree moves behind her and put her hands on embers shoulders. "She's exposing herself to you. Think of how embarrassing this is for here. If you were to just leave her here after she took this risk. Who knows what she'd do. She might end up hating you, she might start crying, or who knows she just leave you. Point is this is a big deal for her. She's put herself at your mercy, it would be very rude to just leave." Desiree said. Danny looked at how embarrassed ember looked, then sighed.

"Fine. I get it. Is this what you really want, ember?" Danny asked. She must not have heard him as she was not looking at him out of sheer embarrassment. "Catherine." Danny said. Calling her by her mortal name got her attention as she looked at Danny. "Is this what you really want?" Danny asked. Ember looked down and slowly nodded. With that Danny pulled ember to him and kissed her on the lips.

**Lemon warning**

**This lemon is going to last to the end of the chapter, but at the end there is a Authors Note for a bit of an explanation on the three new OCs. **

As Danny started kissing Ember, he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Ember was shocked as she had never had a kiss like this, but she didn't pull back or do anything to try and stop him. While Danny was kissing ember his large dick was starting to stand up. Desiree knee what her job would be for tonight. In this situation ember was Cinderella, Danny was Prince Charming, and Desiree was like the fairy godmother. Her job was to guide the naive Cinderella through this wonderful experience and Desiree planned to do exactly that. Desiree then pushed Danny forward so that ember fell with him onto her back and Danny was on top of her. Falling onto ember Danny's cock pressed right against embers stomach. Feeling the large cock against her ember took in a shaky breath as she knew what it was supposed to be. Danny stopped kissing ember as he pushed himself up. On all fours, Danny was above ember and looking at her in all her glory. Desiree was on the bed beside ember.

"Hey What are you-?" Ember started. Ember put a finger to embers mouth.

"Shh." Desiree shushed. Desiree then began to move her hands down to embers breasts. "I'm just helping you out." Desiree said. She then unclipped embers bra allowing her to pull it off.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" Ember said.

"Don't worry." Desiree said as she pulled embers bra off and started to fondle embers supple chest. Embers breath became more shaky as her breasts were being fondled. Danny started to fondle embers breasts as well. Mainly he was rubbing her nipples. Ember started to moan lightly. Desiree smiled at ember and how she was embarrassed while also up on cloud nine. "Danny why don't you move on and start rubbing her little pussy." Listening to her Danny began to rub embers pussy lips. This got ember to moan even more. Desiree paused for a moment and pulled her bustier down releasing her giant breasts. She then used one hand on ember and one on herself. She was helping ember with this but that didn't mean she couldn't feel good herself. As Danny continued to rub embers pussy through her black panties, Embers panties started feel a little wet. Looking at it Danny saw that her panties were indeed wet.

"Looks like ember just came." Danny said.

"Good. Now take her panties off and rub it bare." Desiree said. Danny chuckled as he obeyed Desiree. Taking off embers garter belt first, Danny got embers panties off. He then started to rub ember. After awhile Danny moved things along by sticking a few fingers into embers little pussy. Ember moaned louder. Desiree looked at Danny.

"I can't take it anymore." Desiree said. Continuing to finger embers pussy, Danny watched Desiree as she stripped off her bustier, stockings, garter belt, and panties. She then got on top of ember, smashing there breasts together. "Do me too." Desiree said. Danny smirked before he used her free hand to start fingering Desiree. Desiree hummed as she felt the pleasure of having Danny's fingers in her pussy. Ever since their first time together Desiree has become a whole lot better at this. Bending down Danny started lick Desiree's pussy. "Oh yes baby. Lick my pussy. Lick my pussy!" She said. As she felt Danny's tongue enter her and lick around Desiree began to feel herself cumming. As she did she moaned in ecstasy. Danny then started to lick embers pussy until she cummed as well. Danny then stood up.

"Alright. I think she's ready." Danny Said.

"I think so too." Desiree said.

"Ready for what?" Ember asked.

"What else. To lose your virginity." Desiree said. Embers eyes went wide.

"What?! No! Wait!" She said. Danny lined his dick with embers pussy. "Wait! Hold on! I'm not ready!" Ember said. She tried to go intangible but Desiree stopped her.

"Don't worry sweetie." Desiree said. Desiree then wrapped her arms around ember. "Everything is going to be ok." Desiree said calmly. Ember calmed down a bit as she listened to Desiree's soothing voice. "Just look at me." Desiree said. Ember looked at Desiree. "Ok. Danny. Do it slowly." Desiree said. Danny then began to push in slowly. Ember screamed out as she felt Danny's giant cock. Tearing through embers pussy started to bleed.

"Ahhh!!! It hurts!" Ember screamed.

"Do I need to stop?" Danny asked ember. She nodded her head. So Danny stopped moving so it didn't hurt more. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. In a comforting gesture Desiree hugged ember. They stayed like this until ember said he could continue.

"Danny." Ember moaned as she felt his giant cock push all the way in stretching her insides thanks to his wish. Desiree thought for a moment then moved to the side so that there wasn't anyone between ember and Danny. She then pushed Danny so that he was laying on top of ember. Desiree then watched the pair while fingering herself. As he thrust into her he looked into embers eyes. She had the most embarrassed face he'd ever seen. "Danny." She moaned again.

"Ember." Danny panted in response. He then started to kiss ember. He then stick his tongue into her mouth forcefully. She couldn't fight back against his tongue so instead she just let his tongue have its way with hers. Danny's tongue wrapped around embers and just began to do whatever he wanted. Whatever he wanted to do with his tongue ember just went along and let him have his way. After a while of their kissing and Danny fucking embers now non-virgin pussy, he came inside her while he smashed his dick all the way in her body. Feeling this for the first time ember moaned into Danny's mouth as she could feel every ounce of the sticky liquid move around and defile her insides. Pulling out of the kiss he looked at her.

"I can't believe you came inside me." She said softly.

"What else was I supposed to do." Danny Said. Hearing a moan. The two looked to see Desiree who was cumming now from her fingers, her eyes closed in bliss. Danny looked at ember. "Do you mind if I help Desiree our for a bit?" Danny asked. Ember smiled and shook her head. Danny then slowly pulled out. Once he was out, his cum seemed to pour out of embers stretched pussy. Danny and ember then moved to Desiree. Danny grabbed her legs and spread them out wider. Desiree's eyes shot open to see Danny and ember over her. Ember leaned over Desiree and began to lick her tits. Grabbing one of them with both hands ember began to suck on them like a baby. Desiree moaned and watched ember. Not looking at Danny, she was shocked when he rammed his cock in her pussy in a split second. She screamed out loud from the shock. Danny then began to fuck desire as ember was sucking on her tits. Since Desiree was now feeling so much pleasure she cummed several times one after the other. Feeling her wet juices cover his giant dick Danny found himself following soon after. So to make sure that Desiree got as much pleasure as possible before he released he started to speed up until he was like a jack hammer. As Danny pounded away, Desiree's mind began to go blank. Unable to think, Desiree could only moan and scream.

"Desiree! I'm cumming." He said. In one last thrust he went balls deep in and let go. At the same time Desiree cummed again. Feeling the sticky hot mess inside her and her mind still being blank all she could do was lay down, breath, and enjoy the pleasure she was still feeling. Once finished he pulled out leaving Desiree as a sopping mess. Ember stopped sucking on Desiree's tits. She was surprised however when Danny grabbed her by the head then pulled her down to his cock. Place his cock against her mouth Ember was shocked and a little scared.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She said sounding scared.

"Don't worry. It'll be just fine. Just trust me and open your mouth." Danny said. Ember looked at the cock that was close to her lips then slowly she opened her mouth. Danny then pushed the tip of his dick in. "This is a blowjob your supposed to suck on my dick. Work at your own pace and take in however much your comfortable with. The endgame though is for you to deep throat it and have it go all the way in your mouth." Danny said. Looking at him she gulped in anticipation as she started. At first she only sucked on the tip. But as time went on she slowly took in more and more. Every minute she went down another inch. After 10 minutes or so she was going up and down the whole thing. Unlike Desiree who did it fast and had force, Ember was slow and taking her time as she went up and down. However while she took her time, she made sure to lick every inch that went in her mouth. She provided a different kind of pleasure. Desiree was like a really fast and strong muscle care. Her pleasure was more hardcore and gave an adrenaline rush. Ember... Ember was more like a luxury car. She wasn't fast, she wasn't strong, but she provided a more luxurious pleasure that you'd want to savor for as long as possible. Danny hummed as he felt her tongue on his dick while it was in her mouth and down her throat. She then stopped at the bottom and began to swivel her head around allowing her lick even more of his base. Danny moaned as he felt himself begin to climax. He then released all of his hot sperm down her throat. As he did ember slowly made her way up his dick until only his tip remained in her mouth. Still shooting his seed he then felt ember suck on his dick as if she was trying to suck all the sperm he had out of his dick. This then made him start to cum again as it was just that good. When he finished ember let his dick out with a pop from her mouth. She then fell onto her back beside Desiree and licked her lips.

"That tasted so good." Ember said. Danny looked at her.

"It felt amazing. Your really good with her mouth. And I'm not talking about singing. Though your a wonderful singer too." Danny said. Ember smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Seems your no longer embarrassed by this any more." Danny stated. Ember looked at him.

"Yeah. I guess i just needed to do it with the people I love." Ember said.

"Do you mind if we do one more thing?" Danny asked.

"I guess we can give it a shot. What are we doing?" Ember asked.

"First let's check on Desiree." Danny said. Walked over to her to see she was sort of resting. He moved his hand on her face to caress it. She opened her eyes a bit. "We're not done yet Desiree." Danny Said. He then kissed her on the lips and transfered some of his energy to her, reawakening her. He then picked Desiree up with one arm then grabbed ember and did the same throwing them both over his shoulder. He then tossed Desiree back on the bed belly down. He then set ember on top of Desiree with the backs to each other. He then placed one hand on ember and made her intangible. Her top half of her body fell right through Desiree while her bottom half was held up slightly by Danny's telekinesis. He then lined embers lower half of her body with Desiree's. When he got it how he wanted he made her tangible again. This fused ember and Desiree's lower bodies together.

"What?!" Ember said shocked.

"What did you do?" Desiree asked confused. Danny smiled then smacked Desiree's ass. Both Desiree and ember cried out in shock.

"Ow!" They said. Ember just looked at Danny in shock.

"Why did I feel that?" Ember asked.

"Because I just fused you two together. By fusing you two you are both connected allowing you two to feel everything the other does. It's a trick I've been learning for awhile. Don't worry I can undo it. But first I thought we'd enjoy this for a while. He then grabbed onto Desiree's breasts, one in each hand, and squeezed them. This got a scream from both of them as they both felt it. After a bit of squeezing Danny let go and kissed ember like he did before and used his tongue. Feeling the sensations herself Desiree started to pant as she felt embers shortness of breath and stuck her tongue out in want. Danny pulled away and then kissed Desiree giving ember the same feeling Desiree had felt. When he pulled away both of them stared at him wanting him to continue. Danny just smiled turned they faces to each other before he pushed them together. At first they both shocked. Desiree was the first to try it out and started to kiss ember and used her tongue like Danny did. After a moment Ember kissed back. The pair them were in a serious make out session as they were in a pleasure loop. Where they both felt each other's pleasure and became more sexual as they felt the pleasure leading to more pleasure. After only a minute of this. Desiree and ember were rocking back and forth as they were kissing while their tongues wrestled. Every few seconds they'd break apart, one of them would stick out their tongue and the other would start sucking on the tongue. Ember was kneading Desiree's giant breasts which got them both moaning into each other's mouths and Desiree pinching embers nipples which made both of their nipples get hard. Seeing this supernatural lesbian sex scene Danny finally got ready for what he had been planning. He go behind them where they were merged and lined his dick with their merged pussy. This had been his plan the very moment he thought about merging them. He'd fuck both of their pussies at the exact same time. The lesbian thing was just an added bonus. Being too busy wrapped up in each other they didn't notice when Danny put the tip of his dick against their united pussy. Not until he pushed his way in. Pulling apart from their kiss they screamed and looked at Danny as he began to fuck them both. "What? You didn't think I did this just so you two could kiss and grope each other's boobs, right? Obviously I did this so I could fuck both of your brains blank at the same time. Now then. Let's get started!" Danny said as he began to pound away on them. Since both of their pussies were merged they were feeling double the pleasure from this. Desiree had practically fallen limp onto ember. She was just laying on top of ember, her arms were laying on the bed above her head. Her head was dangling from her body and shaking from Danny pounding away at her pussy. Her mouth was open as she was breathing heavily and her eyes were fading into pleasure as her mind stopped working and just went blank from the pleasure. Ember though was struggling to stay conscious as the pleasure was starting to make her mind go blank. A part of her just didn't want that, but another part of her did so that she could experience this taste bliss even more.

"Danny! Danny!" Ember moaned. Accidentally reading her mind at that moment Danny knew how she was feeling. Deciding then and there Danny thought he'd give her a little push towards the bliss. He then leaned down by Desiree's ear and whispered in her ear.

"I wish for you to give ember some of your love and help her few true pleasure." Danny whispered. Desiree's eyes turned purple as she granted the wish and she started to smile. She kissed Danny on the lips for a while, during which Danny used his tongue to make the kiss more erotic. Still sharing all their feelings ember felt the kiss and moaned loudly as her mind got so much closer to going blank. Desiree then broke away from the kiss and looked down at ember.

"Desiree." She moaned.

"Ember." Desiree said softly. Then Desiree bent down to ember and started to kiss her. This time however they didn't use their tongue. This was just a simple, tender kiss to the lips. As ember was being kissed while at the same time being pounded on by Danny's monstrous 12 inch cock, she had finally fell over the edge. Her mind had gone blank from the pleasure. Now the only thing going through her mind was the blissful pleasure that was being given to her by those that she now truly loved. Once they had both fallen to their pleasure Danny felt something change in their pussy. It was as if everything was different. Now there was a new feeling that gave a different kind of pleasure. Then their was this other sensation. It was as if their merged pussy was forcefully pulling his dick in. Using this to his advantage, Danny started to go even faster. Both Desiree's and Ember's moans could be heard even with them kissing each other. Feeling the new found pleasure Danny felt like he was going to cum once again. Not faltering Danny started to put as much power as he could behind his dick before he let go. The girls broke their kiss and started cry out. They held each other's hands interlocking their fingers. "I'm cumming!" He yelled. As he released he used every ounce of power he had for one last thrust. As his dick sprayed his sperm into their pussy they both moaned with each spray that went in. When he finished he pulled out and started to relax. The girls were still in their state of pleasure as both had the same look on their face. A sloppy smile and eyes that were filled with ecstasy. Danny grabbed Desiree and ember then used his powers to separate them once again making them two separate people. He then had them lean against him so that they could rest. Danny was smiling to himself as he enjoyed his new life and his beautiful women. Danny then looked down at their resting faces and smiled. Using his hand Danny grabbed Desiree's breast and squeezed it tightly. Then to his surprise both Desiree and ember moaned in unison. A little surprised Danny looked at ember. Letting go of Desiree's breast, he used his other hand and pinched embers nipple. Then just like before they both moaned together. Deciding he needed to do one more test Danny moved his hand down to Desiree's pussy and began to finger her. As expected they both reacted the same way with Desiree and ember squeezing their thighs together and rubbing them. Danny then realized that he might have just connected Desiree and ember together, permanently.

**Authors Note:**

**So the OC triplet ghosts are an original idea. I came up with the idea of these characters when I was writing this story. Original I didn't plan on making and/or putting any OCs in the harem, but when I originally made them as just some side characters to help out and be staff members for the trial. I just designed them as these super sexy models but as I described them I couldn't help but think that with all this description they had to become a part of the harem. So now here they are. My triplet OCs Raven, Robin, and Wren. Each one is named after a bird. Wren is pronounced exactly like the bird name so it's pronounced as Ren. If your having trouble understanding the pronunciation look up the pronunciation for the bird. Wren is the blonde, Robin is the Red head, and Raven is the one with jet black hair. I do have a backstory for them and I have their characteristics already in mind. I hope you will enjoy them. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 9

The crowds of the arena roared as a battle was happening. Danny was in the arena with another ghost. The ghost was shooting balls of ectoenergy rapidly one after another, but all of them just bounced of a forcefield created by Danny. The ghost soon ran out of energy and looked to see Danny still standing. Danny then created a single ball of energy and launched it at the ghost. The ball of energy exploded on contact with the ghost sending them back to the edge of the ring. The ghost was soon pulled out of the arena due to his inability to continue.

From outside the arena Skulker watched with an examining eye. That ghost was the last one between Danny and Skulkers team. He was making sure to watch the entire fight. Just so he could see how it goes.

"For the next contestant to enter the ring. Give it up for the theif who stole all the young ladies hearts and breaks them all. Johnny 13!!!!" The guy yelled Danny looked to see Johnny walking into the arena. He probably wasn't allowed to bring his motorcycle to the fight.

"Johnny. It's been awhile." Danny said.

"Yes It has." Johnny replied with a smug smile.

"So what makes you want to be king?" Danny asked.

"Well the power seems nice. I'd also be a bonus to have those lovely ladies. Honestly though I thought it would help me." Johnny said.

"Help you with what?" Danny asked.

"Well I thought I'd finally ask kitty to marry me. You know tie the knot. I really love her man. It's just hard not to go window shopping when the hottest rides come out if you know what I mean. My plan is to become the ghost king and then offer kitty the biggest diamond I can find." Johnny said.

"You know that probably won't happen right?" Danny Said.

"Hey a guy can dream." Johnny said. They then took their position before they fought. When the bell rang they charged towards the center where they'd clash. Johnny's shadow came to life with its wicked smile. Evening the playing field Danny cloned himself so there was one Johnny and one for shadow. When Danny and Johnny collided Danny powered through so that he was now tackling Johnny. As for the other Danny he side stepped shadow before shooting him in the back. Shadow screeched before turning back to face him, but Danny was flying away from shadow. This led shadow to chase after Danny.

"Not that strong without your shadow, huh." Danny stated as he had Johnny pinned.

"Let's just say your not the only one to get stronger." Johnny said. He then disappeared into his shadow which confused Danny. Looking around he saw Johnny appear from a shadow in front of the other Danny. With the both of them facing the one Danny, the first Danny went to help the second one. Once they were close to each other both Danny's merged back together. Turning back to Johnny and shadow Danny saw Johnny lob a ball of shadows at Danny. Dodging it, Danny then threw a ball of light. When he did shadow hissed before returning into Johnny's shadow. Taking the opportunity Danny then blinded Johnny with a ball of ectoenergy so bright it could have been a mini sun. Everyone in the crowds groaned and looked away in time, but Johnny wasn't so lucky. Catching a flash of the light Johnny's eyesight became blurry and bright. He crashed into the stadium wall. Falling to the ground he looked around but barely saw anything. The most he saw were vague shapes of whatever they where. He felt someone's boot come on top of his chest and looked. He could tell it Danny, but all he saw was a blurry shape.

"Do you surrender, Johnny?" Danny asked. He tried to look at Danny but couldn't as Danny still had a ball of light by him. It wasn't as strong as the one that blinded Johnny, but it was strong enough for Johnny to be unable to call for his shadow.

"Yes. Fine I surrender." Johnny said. The light died as Danny got rid of it. Then creating a pair of dark shades from his shadows, Johnny put them on to help his sight for awhile. He looked back at Danny to see him holding out his hand for Johnny to take. Taking his hand, Danny pulled Johnny up.

"Sorry about blinding you Johnny." Danny Said.

"It's fine. My eyesight will return. I'm just a little upset I couldn't get that ring for kitty." Johnny said. Danny chuckled. He then led Johnny to the arena exit as while Johnny had the shades, they didn't completely fix the problem. At the entrance the nurse came to help Johnny along. Before they left though Johnny stopped. "Hey kid. A little heads up. Skulker had some of your more known foes gather together. Me included. He wanted us to fight you, one after other consistently." Johnny said.

"I don't see what good that'll do. If I ever need a break I can always call for a slight intermission to rest." Danny stated.

"He wants us to weaken you up for him. He has this... attack. I don't know what it was, but I do know what it did to Hotep Ra." Johnny explained.

"Hotep ra? The mummy?" Ben asked.

"That's the one. He pissed off Skulker. So Skulker made an example of him to me and the others. Shot him right in front of us." Johnny said.

"What did it do?" Danny asked curiously.

"Burnt Ra's ass. The guy is now in a death like state. Skulker says it'll heal, but it'll take a week before that happens." Johnny said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Danny asked.

"Do you know how cliche that line is?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Do you know how cliche it is for someone of a supposedly secret team to turn on the team for their enemy?" Danny asked.

"Touché... I told you because if I didn't win. I don't want the others to win. Also... I don't exactly hate you. Your actually a pretty cool dude." Johnny said. With that Johnny let the nurse take him. As he did kitty showed up.

"Oh my god Johnny!!!" She cried worried.

"Hey babe!" Johnny said with a smile. Kitty hugged Johnny and took him from the nurse saying she'll help him out. Danny just watched the pair.

"Enjoy the married life Johnny." Danny said to himself before he returned to arena. **(I know a lot of people wanted kitty to join the harem, but I always thought that kitty and Johnny were a good couple. Sure there are problems, but I think it would work out. Also I actually like Johnny 13. So in this fanfic he's a really cool guy with a problem of looking at things he shouldn't.) **As Danny returned the announcer was unveiling the next contestant. If it's like Johnny said then the next one to come should be one of Danny's stronger enemies. Then who should come out but the kid pirate himself. Youngblood. Danny smirked.

"Too easy." Danny said.

Time skip

After Johnny 13, Danny had to face Youngblood and the ghostwriter. Wasn't that hard to beat the two of them. Youngblood was a stupid kid after all and ghostwriter was just not that much of a fighter. Danny was also far stronger then he ever was before. Now that ghostwriter was carried out of the arena Danny waited for the next one to come. If Skulker little team were as strong as Youngblood and ghostwriter then he had nothing to fear. That was when the next contestant was announced to be undergrowth. Hearing his name Danny immediately regretted his thought.

"Just has to jinx myself." Danny said upset at himself. He tore through the ground into the arena. As he did he roared as a show of his power.

"Danny phantom. Prepare to fall to the growth!" Undergrowth said. Danny groaned. This was going to take some time. When the match began Danny immediately tried to use his freeze powers however undergrowth created a shield to block. To Danny's surprise. It worked. "Ha! You think I would fall to the same power twice! I am UNDERGROWTH!!!! Father of all plant life! Including the near two thousand species that live in the freezing cold of the north and south poles!" Undergrowth yelled inspecting the shield Danny found that it was made of some spiky grass. It was brown and looked like pine needles. Undergrowth laughed maniacally as the cold resistant plant seemed to spread over undergrowth like a winter coat. "I am unstoppable!!!" Undergrowth yelled. He pulled back his fist and threw it. Danny dodged then created a giant fist of ice and punched undergrowth with it. Undergrowth reeled back from the punch

"Resistant to cold huh? Then let's see just how much cold you can take." Danny said. With that Danny took in a huge breath. As he breathed he released a blizzard of ice and snow. Soon it began fill up the dome as the blizzard was contained within the arena. The audience tried to look into the arena but couldn't see anything past the blizzard.

Within the dome undergrowth looked around. Being in the middle of blizzard he couldn't see anything. The artic plant made coat was doing its job perfectly as undergrowth wasn't suffering much from the blizzard. Looking around he saw a familiar shape.

"It is no use hiding from me! For everything shall return to growth eventually!" Undergrowth yelled as he threw his fist. However what he hit was just a block of ice shaped like a person, but his fist didn't stop there. Instead it went past and hit the barrier. Delivering a nasty shock to undergrowth. Undergrowth bent down and had his good hand on the ground to help hold himself up while he cradle the now injured fist close to his chest.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little pain?" Danny called. By the sound of his voice he was right beside undergrowth. Undergrowth swatted by his ear but hit nothing but his own head. "Nice try." Danny said to the other ear. Undergrowth turned to look but found nothing. How was he doing that? "Surprised? Don't be. This is just a little trick I learned. Remember my ghostly wail? This is similar. I'm simply projecting my voice to other places while making them silent on the trip to wherever I want. Think of it like me throwing my voice. Now then. Let's see how well you do when you can't really on sight or sound." Danny said. After that it became quiet. Only howling wind could be heard. Suddenly out of nowhere undergrowth was hit hard in the side by something. Along with it was a freezing cold wind, but no way was it just the wind. It knocked him to the side and onto the ground. Standing back up he looked around.

"Show yourself coward!!!!" Undergrowth roared.

"A king must be strategic." Danny said throwing his voice. "Your one of the most powerful ghosts that are allowed to participate in the trials. I'm not just gonna face you head on. Only an idiot would do that." Danny said. Danny then hit undergrowth with a huge chunk of ice that was being carried by the wind. It felt just like the hit to the side undergrowth had taken before. "Enjoy the hail my friend." Danny said. Suddenly the wind grew more harsh as they carried the chunks of ice. With the size of the hail and the sheer speed given to them from the wind it felt like undergrowth was being stabbed all over his body. The ice tore through undergrowths coat and went into his body where they stayed. From there the ice was spreading its cold fingers freezing undergrowth from the inside. Undergrowth tried to phase through the hail but it didn't help as the hail continued to hit him and tore into his body, intangible or not. Undergrowth howled in pain.

You know that feeling where something is just so hot it feels freezing cold? Yeah this is the complete opposite of that. The ice felt so cold it was burning undergrowth from the inside out.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!" He cried out.

"Say it!" Danny Said in a commanding tone. Undergrowth knew what Danny wanted him to say.

"NEVER!!!!!!" Undergrowth roared.

"Then FREEZE!" Danny said as the wind and hail became worse. Now the chunks of ice were tearing through him. It no longer felt like he was being stabbed. Now it felt like he was being shot by an automatic machine gun with infinite ammo. The ice was tearing away at his body, the holes they tore were then frozen in ice preventing undergrowth from healing from these terrible wounds. All the while the hail tore away at his skin revealing the infrastructure of his body beneath. All the plants that made up his muscle system and his bones could be seen. It was very similar to. It would have been extremely disturbing if it wasn't for that fact that it was all plants. After awhile undergrowth fell to his knees, panting as he struggled to stay in the fight. But he couldn't. There was no end in sight for the flesh eating hail and the freezing cold wind. Looking up he saw Danny approach him. The real Danny. Undergrowths head was at eye level with Danny now as undergrowth was now lying down on the ground.

"Hey undergrowth. Next time you see skulker. Tell him he's next." Danny said. With that he just snapped his fingers and undergrowth suddenly felt something huge tear through his body, piercing through him and into the ground. After it settle there he felt that it was freezing cold and it was freezing the rest of his body. Lookin down he saw a giant sharpened piece of ice coming out of his chest. As his body was almost completely frozen he looked back up to see that blizzard was disappearing and that Danny had turned his back to undergrowth. Too weak to attack he simply reached out to him with his right arm and with his last breath he yelled.

"You will pay!!!" Undergrowth roared. That was the last thing out of him as he was then frozen solid. Turning to the body, Danny created a small ball of ectoenergy the size of a golf ball. Then it blasted off towards undergrowth destroying his body in an instant. Undergrowths frozen body shattered. From there Danny at first started to leave but stopped when he felt something. Turning back to the shattered body. Danny looked to see plants begin the grow around the shattered pieces of the frozen body. Thinking that undergrowth might still be trying to fight back Danny walked towards the frozen body. Everyone who was watching were on the edge of their seat as they wanted to see what was going to happen next. Danny walked through the pieces of undergrowth until he came to a giant green crystal that had some light snow on it. The plants were growing rapidly around the crystal. Some of them were even trying to cover the crystal with their vines and moss. Danny walked to the crystal, as he stepped forward he sent out a freezing aura that immediately killed the vegetation surrounding the crystal. If it was undergrowth it wasn't fighting back. Once Danny was a foot away from the crystal he just looked at it. Danny looked at the crystal inquisitively then put out his hand and touched it. As he did two vines sprouted from the crystal grabbing his hand. Danny tried to pull away, but found it impossible as the the vines held onto him so tightly his hand wouldn't even budge an inch. Slowly a green aura began to pass from the crystal into Danny from one of the vines while at the same time the second vine was absorbing some of Danny's aura. When it finished the vines disappeared and Danny was able to remove his hand. The crowd was now murmuring as this was something none of them had ever seen before. Out of nowhere a voice boomed.

"Silence!" The voice was feminine but very powerful. From the entrance several ghosts entered. Seeing them Danny recognizes them as the most powerful ghosts of the ghost zone.

Pandora, the Greek goddess ghost. Princess Dora, the dragon queen **(no, she is not joining the harem. I don't really like Dora enough to have her join it. It's not that I don't like her. She's pretty cool, but I just think that she and Danny would just be friends)**. Frostbite, leader of the far frozen. Nocturn, the king of dreams. And to Danny's surprise Walker and the observers. Even Clockwork showed. What got Danny the most was the fact that these guys were all together. It's not that rare of a thing for them to be together as this group of people, minus Walker, made up the ghost zones council. When the council appeared it meant something big. The observers looked at Danny before they turned to the arena. One of them floated to above the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the ghost zone. We are sorry to say that the trials will now be taking a short break. Do not worry as this will not take long. We would suggest you use this time to refil your drinks and snacks and take care of anything you need before we return." The observer said before returning to Danny.

"Danny. We need to talk." Clockwork explained. Danny looked at him confused then nodded.

Time skip

After finding a place secluded from prying eyes and ears the council faced Danny.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"That is what's going on." Frostbite said pointing at the crystal. Pandora had carried it with them.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It is the core of undergrowth." Pandora said.

"The core?" Danny asked.

"Danny. You remember when you came to me after undergrowth took your home and we discussed your core?" Frostbite asked.

"Yeah. You said that my cold powers came from my core." Danny said.

"Yes. A core is something that every ghost possesses. It is what allows them to use their unique powers. A core gives a ghost all of their more special powers. Some examples of these special powers are my cryokinesis." Frostbite began.

"My dragon form." Dora continued.

"And my chronokinesis." Clockwork finished.

"Ok. So?" Danny asked.

"So, this is undergrowths core." Nocturn said.

"Yeah. I got that, but what does that have to do with why your all here?" Danny asked.

"Undergrowth was a powerful ghost. Truth be tolled, he could have defeated almost every member of this council. Only Frostbite and I could have defeated him." Clockwork said.

"What?! Really?! I beat him when I was 16!" Danny said.

"With The right power. Your ice powers were the perfect counter against his regeneration as any wound given by them would be frozen over preventing them from healing." Dora explained.

"Ok. Ok. But that doesn't answer why you guys care." Danny said.

"We care because you just defeated him and have now taken his power as your own." Nocturn said.

"What?!" Danny asked shocked.

"The moment you touched his core, you gained undergrowths powers as well as most of his strength." The observants said.

"Wait So ghost can gain other ghosts powers?" Danny asked.

"Indeed. I believe you gained the powers of vortex several years ago." Clockwork said. Danny remembered what he was talking about **(the reference is to season 3 episode 4 'torrent of terror')**.

"Yes, but you also gave him your powers as well. Meaning in the future if undergrowth should ever return he will be more powerful then before." The observants explained.

"Then what do we do?!" Danny asked worried.

"We will take his core and put it under lock and key until his coming trial. Ever since his attack and defeat at your hands he has been on the run from us. He tried to cull the human race and to cull an entire species is a crime. So we will take him back with us. If only we had been here sooner maybe this wouldn't have happened." The observants said looking at Clockwork.

"I did not expect this future to occur. This future had the least likely chance of happening." Clockwork said.

"If only we had placed more rules upon the throne trials. Like say fugitives of the court aren't allowed to participate." Walker said looking at the observants.

"You are not allowed to make such suggestions. You are not a full member of the council yet." The observants countered.

"Enough, arguing doesn't fix our problem. To my understanding there are several fugitives who are participating." Clockwork said. The observants didn't seem happy hearing that. "Daniel I'm sorry to put this pressure on you but might we rely on you to defeat these fugitives so that we might collect them afterwards?" Clockwork asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes. I will do my best." Danny said.

"Wonderful! Thank you, oh great one!" Frostbite said as he hugged Danny. Then off the council members went. With the observants taking undergrowths crystal. All except for clockwork.

"Daniel. The next opponent you will face is one of the greatest enemies the council has ever faced, with me being the only one that can face him alone. However I am not here to warn you about him. I'm here to warn you about the enemy who follows. He will be your toughest foe. Not because of his strength, but because he now wields a power that all ghost should fear. Even himself." Clockwork said. Danny then wondered who he was talking about.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"You will know when it is his turn to fight." Clockwork said. He then turned and left. Danny just watched him go. He then returned to the arena to find everyone had returned.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We apologize for the intermission but now we're back! Up next we have a fearsome foe who is not to be trifled with. His power has been said to be third only to the spirit of time himself and the mighty pariah dark. The terrifying VVVOOOORRRRRTTEEEEEEXXX!!!!!!" The announcer yelled. The weather outside the arena grew dark and stormy as vortex came out into the arena.

"Oh shit." Danny said. Vortex looked at him and just smiled.

"Hello ghost child. It seems we meet again!" Vortex said with an evil smile.

"Yeah. But last time you were making a mess of everything." Danny said.

"A mess?! Controlling the weather is an art! Only a true artist can see that!" Vortex said in a proud manner.

"Well then that's too bad. Because when your gone, your art isn't going to become valuable. Just none existent." Danny said. This really hit vortex hard. Then the fight was one.

"Destroying you and becoming the ghost king is going to be my Mona Lisa!" Vortex roared as he grew larger. Soon be became 60 feet tall. The gathering lightning in his hands, he hurled a ball of the lightning at Danny. Catching the ball of lightning, he absorbed the energy. Vortex smiled. "Good. This will be just as fun as I hoped." Vortex said. He then raised his arms to the sky as tornadoes began to be created. Vortex laughed. "Tremble before my might!" Vortex said.

"How about no!" Danny said. He then raised on hand and slowly the tornadoes began to disappear.

"What?! How are you doing this!?" Vortex said.

"Let's just say after I got your powers, they never really went away. They just went dormant for a while." Danny said with a smile. This made vortex made.

"Die!!!!!" Vortex roared as he sent a powerful stream of electricity. Using his own weather manipulation Danny was able to block it by redirecting it away. When vortex stopped he was hit by Danny's version of heat vision. Vortex screamed in surprise. Danny began to fly around vortex while using vortex's own power against him. Danny zapped him, burned him, froze him, and used his sonic shriek against him. But after everything he did it honestly felt like Danny was fighting against impossible odds. Danny ducked as vortex swiped at him. "You really think that's going to be enough to beat me?! I am Vortex! Master of all meteorological phenomenon! You are but a fly compared to me!!!" Vortex then swatted him again, this time hitting him hard. Danny fell down onto the ground at the edge of the arena. Danny got into a kneeling position. He heard vortex laughing. "Now I will rule the ghost zone!" Vortex said with excitement. He then threw a ball of snow at Danny the size of a boulder. As Danny saw the through he raised his arm in a feeble attempt to save himself. Out of nowhere a line of cedar trees appeared which blocked the giant snow ball. This covered them all in a heavy coat of snow. Danny looked at the trees then his hands which glowed green. Not the eerie green of most ghost powers, but a more plant green. The kind you would see in nature. Danny then remembered what the council said. Danny has absorbed undergrowths powers and his strength. Danny stood up and looked at the trees. He then put his hands forward. The trees began to twist and turn until their roots became feet and some branches twisted together to make arms. The trees had come to life and at Danny's command they attacked vortex. With their size and numbers they attacked creating giant thrones whips to hit vortex. Much to Danny's surprise they actually did some damage as Danny saw the slashes and cuts appear on Vortex's arms and body. "Enough!!!" Vortex yelled as he created a wave of water that slapped them all. He then raised his hands above him and created a giant ball of water. Slamming the water down it filled the arena up just below the stands. As the water settled vortex looked for Danny's body but found nothing. Then out of nowhere long green tentacles came out and grabbed vortex's arms and began to pull him down. Looking at the tentacles vortex realized they were actually long pieces of seaweed. Looking down where they originated vortex spotted Danny on the arena floor as he controlled the seaweed. As vortex struggled against the seaweed more came out of the water and grabbed him, trying to pull him down. Looking down at the water vortex used his heat vision to cause the water to boil. The seaweed didn't react well to the boiling water. The water soon evaporated and disappeared. Vortex immediately moved away from Danny so as to not be caught again by more plants. Danny hadn't moved from where he had been but just looked at vortex. In a attempt to prevent him from summoning more plants vortex caused the arena to become unbearably hot. "Let's see you summon some kind of plant now." Vortex said getting cocky.

"Fine." Danny said with a smug smile. Danny then stomped on the ground causing the ground to shake and rumble. Then from the ground sprouted several giant sized cactus. Coming to life the cactuses tore themselves out of the ground with their giant burly arms. They then turned to vortex and attacked. Punching them with their spine covered fists. After taking some serious damage vortex got away from them and created a powerful wind to blow against them. But the cactuses refused to move. The replanted their feet in the ground and weathered through the wind. When the wind stopped the cactuses came back out of the ground. Getting angry vortex used his powers to flash freeze the cactuses with a single wave of energy. He then smashed them all to pieces. "Face it vortex. For every weather phenomenon you create there is some form of plant life that can live through it!" Danny said. Vortex became more angry then he created a blizzard just like the one Danny had made when fighting undergrowth. Filled with freezing cold winds, chunks of hail, and blinding snow. Vortex roared as a show of power.

"Let's see you survive this you puny half vermin!" Vortex yelled. He painted as creating such powerful weather in such quick succession drained him of a lot of energy.

"Let's see you take this!" Danny said from behind vortex. Turning around he received a giant frozen fist to the face this caused him to crash into the dome. He looked at where the punch came from but saw nothing because of his own blizzard. "You think this will work on me?" Danny asked. Vortex looked to see if he could pinpoint where the voice was coming from but as he was throwing his voice vortex had no clue. "I have cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, and your atmospheric powers. No change in temperature is going to be able to effect me." Danny said. Vortex roared in rage.

"Fight me!!!" He yelled.

"Your the one that made this blizzard. Why are you getting angry with me?" Danny asked. Vortex waved his hand getting rid of the blizzard. "Idiot." Danny Said. Suddenly vines tore out of the ground and grabbed vortex's hands and pulled him to the ground. Looking forward Vortex saw Danny. "Should have kept the blizzard going. At least then I couldn't have used any plants. Now I have nothing stopping me from going all out." Danny said. Vortex tried to recreate the blizzard, however with how slow he was cause of how exhausted he was getting Danny was able to react. Danny sent a powerful energy shock through to the vines to vortex. He screamed in pain in response and lost focus on his powers, erasing the blizzard. Danny then made more plants and had them all wrap around vortex. Vortex struggled against them, but as he did he hurt himself on the thorns of the vines. After a while vortex continued to struggle but was much weaker as the thorn were doing their job. Vortex was covered in cuts from the thorns and had ectoplasm dripping down on the ground. "Forfeit vortex." Danny ordered.

"Vortex surrenders to no one!" Vortex yelled gaining some vigor again. However it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Danny put his fist out in front of himself and squeezed it. As he tightened his fist the vines holding vortex began to tighten on him. The vines pushed their thorns into vortex as they began to squeeze the afterlife out of him. He yelled out in pain.

"Surrender!" Danny ordered. Vortex looked at him weakly.

"Never." He said just weak. The vines then began to spread wrapping around him more and more. Finally some vines wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze hard. He may not have a need to breath but Danny was aiming to break vortex's neck. Now breaking a ghosts neck won't kill them FYI, but it'll definitely knock them out. As Danny was about to end the fight vortex said some words before his defeat. "You... cannot... defeat... skulker." He said in a exhausted tone before the vines finally broke his neck, knocking him unconscious. As vortex's body hit the arena floor and Danny was pronounced the winner of the battle Danny fell on his knees tired from the fight.

"Shit. I'm exhausted." Danny said. The nurse came out to check on him and Vortex. She then called for a 7 hour rest for Danny. Danny got back up and walked out of the arena just as vortex was cuffed and hauled away by walkers prison guards. Going back to his room he met Desiree and ember who greeted him in the living room of the hotel room. Then they all went to the bedroom where once he was on the bed Danny immediately fell asleep. Just before he went to bed though he thought about what was going to happen in the next fight with skulker.


	11. Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning Danny found Desiree and ember on either side of him sound asleep and hugging him tightly. Looking at his clock he saw that he had an hour before his fight with skulker. Looking down at the girls Danny played with their hair a bit before he kissed them both on the forehead. Then he phased out of the bed so he didn't disturb the girls sleep. Going out into the living room Danny went down to the kitchen to make some food. In the kitchen he found one of the triplets in there already. Seeing the black hair danny guessed it was raven.

"Your raven right?" Danny asked. Raven turned to Danny and looked him up and down. Looking uninterested she turned back to stove where she was making scrambled eggs.

"Yep. Way to go. You guessed which one I am whoopedie freaking do." She said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So your the triplet that's disconnected from everything." Danny said trying to get to know robin.

"Bing, bing, bing. We have a winner." Raven said.

"Sarcastic too." Danny went around her and got into the pantry using his telekinesis to gather ingredients for pancakes. "You or your sisters want some pancakes?" Danny asked raven. Raven looked at him.

"Look. I don't know you, you don't know me. So don't just act like we're friends ok. We are total strangers and we probably will be unless you become the ghost. In which case I'm gonna require that we date for a while before you just go and marry me. Got it?" She said sternly. Danny had a surprised face, not a scared or happy surprised, just surprised. The sudden outburst just wasn't expected.

"Sorry. I just remember how you seemed intrigue with my performance during the fights so I thought you'd be nicer. Also I was just trying to be nice and offering to make pancakes for you and your sisters." Danny said politely.

"I was interested in your potential. Your power is what I found interesting then. That's it." Raven countered she backed off and went back to her eggs without saying a word. Danny then walked to the counter where he started making the batter. "Wren likes bananas in hers, robin enjoys strawberry pancakes, I like chocolate chip in my pancakes." Robin said. Danny looked back at robin but she never stopped making her eggs.

"Do you mind leaving the eggs out for a bit so I can make some myself?" Danny asked.

"No point in doing that. If your making pancakes for us, I can make some eggs for you and the other two." Raven said. Danny smiled a bit. "This doesn't make us friends." She said.

Time skip

Once they were both done there was enough eggs and pancakes for everyone. The first two to come down was Desiree and Robin. Both of them had a book in their hands. Coming down the stairs they smelled the food and went to the dinning room. They sat across from each other. Danny set a plate in front of both of them. Putting their books down they noticed that they both had books robin started a conversation.

"What are you reading?" She asked. Desiree looked at her then her book.

"Love and ectoplasm. It's a murder mystery with romance and comedy. A royal princess of the ghost zone is lost and finds herself in a little town. Where she finds love while also being hunted by a mysterious murder." Desiree replied. Robin hummed interest. "What are you reading?"

"Finding the one." Robin replied. There was a pause as robin didn't continue.

"What is it about?" Desiree asked. Robin then smirked.

"Think of it like pornography but in book form and designed for women." Robin said. Desiree was shocked by the answer. Deciding to leave it there Desiree started to eat her food. Ember and wren were the next to come down. Seeing the banana pancakes wren beamed so brightly she could have been confused for the sun. "Thanks for the pancakes raven." Robin said between bites.

"I didn't make them." Raven replied.

"Then who did?" Robin asked.

"Me." Danny replied. Robin was a little surprised by the statement. Wren however believed it the moment Danny took the credit. Wren went to Danny and hugged him surprising Danny.

"Thank you!" She said. She then sat down and started eating.

"Wish we had bacon." Robin said. Desiree smiled then snapped her fingers and they appeared in the blink of an eye. "Oh my god, I love you." Robin said before she grabbed a handful of the bacon. Danny then sat down to eat followed by raven.

As the time for his rest was almost up they all got ready before leaving the hotel room. The triplet sisters left before Danny, Desiree, and Ember. Danny was talking with Desiree cause she had talked to Danny the past few days of the trials about how she didn't like the feeling she got from them.

"So Desiree finally see that those three aren't that bad?" Danny asked.

"I guess they aren't so bad." Desiree said admittedly. Danny smiled. Desiree however shook her head confused. "But for some reason I still have this bad feeling around them. Like they have some sort of secret that's huge and horrible. Like they're actually ghosts who live by leeching off of others or their actually really hideous. I don't know what it is but I just think their hiding something terrible." Desiree said. Danny looked at Desiree and chuckled.

"I think your just reading way too many fantasy romance novels." Danny said. Desiree frowned.

"First of all their mystery romance novels, not fantasy. Second I am not reading to many." She said. Danny laughed.

"Whatever you say." Danny said. They then went to the door to leave, but before Desiree got in she took one last look up at the triplets door. Turning back to Danny she got in the magic elevator just before the doors closed.

Time skip

Arriving at the arena Danny was in a waiting room as they had to wait to get through this intro. They had one after every break between fights if the break took over 2 hours. Danny was meditating while he waited. He knew that skulker was his next opponent, but he had no idea what trick he had up his sleeve. Only thing he knew was that it was an attack, it was deadly, and he had to make sure it didn't hit him. Especially if it was something so deadly it scared Vortex. Danny thought about everything he knew about skulker. His tactics, tricks, traps, gadgets, strengths, weaknesses. Absolutely anything that might help him out in the end. Danny then heard his name called so he quickly made his way out to the arena. Ignoring the crowds Danny just watched the other entrance and waited for skulker to come walking through and as soon as his name was called he came out of the entrance to the arena. Danny stared his oldest enemy down while skulker just smiled maliciously.

When the fight started neither Danny nor skulker made a single move to attack. They were both waiting for the other to go first. The arena was silent as they waited as well. Skulker made the first move as his hand shot forward and fired a energy beam. Dodging Danny planted his hands on the ground. Plants erupted from the arena floor creating a small jungle within the arena. Danny's plan as of now was to lose skulker among the trees and other plants Danny had created and attempt to restrain skulker movements. Danny has to stop him from using whatever power it was that got Johnny, Undergrowth, and vortex scared. Putting his back against a tree in an attempt to merge with it. He was honestly surprised when it worked as he wasn't entirely sure if it would work. Danny honestly had no clue how far he could go with undergrowths power he was just experimenting the entire time he had been fighting vortex and the experiments were still going. Merging with the plants was exactly like he had hoped as now he was connected to all of the plants and could see everything through the plants.

Skulker was walking through Danny's makeshift jungle. He was making sure to keep an eye and ear open so he could get even a hint to Danny's whereabouts.

"Come on welp. Why don't you just make it easier on me and you. Just give up. I'll even let you have those three beauties. I don't care about them. I only want the power." Skulker said. Danny created some small plants that were clearly carnivorous as they had mouths with sharp thorn like teeth. Skulker saw them grow and watched them carefully. Danny then used the plants as a mouth piece.

"Yeah. So that way it'll be easier for you to hunt me down with that power. Thanks but no thanks." Danny said. Skulker then aimed his hand and fire another energy beam destroying the plants.

"Good. That means I won't have to hold back. Let the real hunt. Begin!" Skulker said proudly while he destroyed the plants. As the carnivore plants shriveled up and died the jungle came to life as all the plants revealed themselves to be carnivorous monsters. The most beautiful flowers blossomed to reveal a Quadra-hinged mouth with rows of sharp teeth and long vines that shot out to skulker in an attempt to grab him and drag him into the flowers awaiting mouth. Skulker shot the vines and the flowers but as their numbers seemed to have no end have shot up into the sky with his jet pack. However he found no safety up there as the trees leaves showed themselves to moth like plants that could detach themselves from the main tree. The moth plants chased after skulker as he flew as fast as he could away. However the moth swarm was gaining. A few landed on his jet pack. As they were on the jet pack they began to spray an acid on the jet packs wing. When the wing broke off skulker began to lose control of his flight. Eventually he had to ditch the jet pack and actually fly with his powers. As the jet pack fell to the ground the moths went after the jet pack as they turned it into a goo that radiated ectoplasm. Some of the moths absorbed the ectoplasm before they returned to their tree. Skulker guessed to nourish the tree with the stolen ectoplasm. While the rest of the moths went after skulker. However he wasn't in the mood to run again as he created a ball of Fire in his hands and burnt the moths. "Your gonna have to do more then that to take me down Danny!" Skulker yelled at the trees. In response to that the wind seemed to pick itself up as the wind became violent. It had the power of a hurricane. Skulker struggles against it so he wasn't pulled into the storm. However when he was nearly struck by lightning he lost focus and was swept up by the wind. He tried to fly out of it but it was too late as the closer he got to the storm the stronger the winds and harder it was to get away. Once he had reached the eye of the storm skulker watched his surroundings as he had learned that neither the ground nor the sky was safe. Suddenly the ground began to shake below his feet as giant vines thicker then a skulker own mechanical body began to tear themselves out of the ground and lifted skulker up. Several of the talking plants appeared from the ground. These ones larger then the last. Smiling they snapped at skulker who dodged them all. Shooting one he jumped to a part of the vine that went almost straight down and slid down to the ground having the plants chase after him. Unable to leave the area because of the storm, skulker led the plants on a chase around. Taking them around, over, and under the giant vines and themselves. Until finally they couldn't move anymore as skulker classically tied the plants amongst themselves. Finally having the plants stopped in place and unable to get to him skulker aimed and fired killing the plants. "Come on Danny. Face me like a true warrior!" Skulker said egging him on, but he recieved no response. Only thing he got in response was the crackle of thunder. Lightning striked right beside skulker barely missing. Quickly he made his way to the ground. Once there he looked at the hurricane wall. As he moved towards the wall his boots released a set of spikes so he could grip the dirt better. When he reached the wall he was hit by a incredible force. Thankfully his spiked boots were enough to keep him standing. Continuing on skulker just continued forward in a straight direction. As he moved further and further from the hurricane the weaker the winds became. After what felt like forever in strong winds of the hurricane skulker finally got out. As soon as he did the hurricane disappeared. "Really? You just had to wait till I got out?!" He groaned. "Fine! You want to play like that? Then let's play." Skulker said. He whistled and three dogs appeared from nowhere. They barked as the ran. When they reached skulker they stood and awaited orders. "Find the welp!" Skulker ordered. The dogs immediately started moving. Since they were used before in a hunt for Danny several times already they knew his scent well enough. They all sniffed the ground, searching for any scent that pertained to Danny. Finally catching a scent one of the dogs to skulker left barked. The other dogs joined it and soon they all started barking. "Sick 'em" Skulker ordered. The dogs ran off after the scent. Skulker not too far behind. They ran past trees, through bushes, across fields, through most of the arena. Skulker had to remind himself that the arena they were in was huge. The forest just seemed to make it look larger. Finally the dogs stopped and growled as they looked at a single tree. Skulker stopped behind them and kneeled down to hide himself at least a little bit. "Surround him." Skulker commanded. The dogs then ran off two going to the left and one to the right. Looking at his right arm a radar system showed the placement of the dogs. Skulker smiled as soon as they stopped. However the smile faded as the dots vanished from the radar. When each dot vanished a whimper could be heard from the dog. "Shit. He knows I'm here" Skulker said. Taking the chance Skulker rushed the tree. Reaching the tree skulker smashed it with his fist destroying it with ease. Looking at it there was no sign of Danny. Scanning the trees remains skulker found that the tree was emitting a scent exactly like Danny's. It was a trap. Suddenly some vines came out of the ground and grabbed him dragging him backwards. Falling to the ground skulker tried to grab the ground but couldn't get a grip on anything he just pulled up the grass and moss that covered the arena floor. While he was being dragged the talking plants appeared again.

"I don't know what your plan was skulker. But as long as I'm around. It won't happen." Danny's voice rang.

"We'll see about that welp." Skulker said with a smirk. As skulker was now at the place where the vines originated from, the ground in that spot tore open as more vines began to appear. They then wrapped themselves around skulker. The vines then made a ball which was then pulled underground. For a moment Danny believed himself to have won. However that thought was destroyed a second later as a powerful beam of energy tore through the ground and destroyed everything it touched. Anything that was hit by the beam directly was obliterated and then the part not touched by the beam would shrivel up and die immediately. Skulker then pulled himself out of the ground. His right arm was now shaped like the gun that shot Hotep Ra. Looking at where the beam went he smiled. "You like that? Well, why not have some more!?" Skulker said before he raised his gun and fired. The beam destroyed everything in its path leaving nothing behind but shriveled up husks of what once were plants. He then swept his arm sending the beam in a wide arc all the way around him destroying everything that went to shoulder height. Leaving small shrubs, grass, bushes, flowers and the vine on the ground. Thankfully Danny had merged with all of his plants. So as long as at least one plant remained Danny would be fine. Still not seeing Danny, skulker activated the weapon again and started to destroy the smaller plants. The number of plants grew smaller and smaller as time went on. Realizing that his chances of survival were getting lower in his current state Danny came out of a bush behind skulker. However as soon as he did skulkers radar pinged him immediately. Skulker whirled around and fired his gun. Danny dodged in time then threw his arms forward. The vines on the ground jumped and grabbed skulkers gun from both sides. They then pulled it from both sides so that the gun was only facing one direction. Danny took this opportunity to attack skulker. However skulker wasn't about to fall. Using all his strength skulker aimed the gun at the vines and shot destroying them in an instant. He then aimed at the other vines and shot. When the vines were gone Danny tackled skulker hard and pinned him against the ground where the vines began to cover him and hold on the ground. Skulker just smiled at Danny. He then shot Danny with gun. Danny blasted off the ground and landed twenty feet from skulker. As he laid on the ground he started to feel the pain from the blast. It was so painfully. It felt as if his skin was on fire and was being burned but without the fire. Looking down Danny saw his suit had been destroyed where he had been shot, putting a huge whole in the suit the size of a basketball. All the skin that could be seen had severe third degree burns. He couldnt hear anything but his own groans. His eyes squeezed tight. He rolled on the ground as the pain was too much for him to handle. Looking up he could see skulkers boots moving towards him. Skulker then bent down to him. "Like that?" Skulker asked.

"What! Was that?!" Danny asked between breaths. Skulker looked at him for a moment deciding whether to tell him or not. Finally he moved his free hand to the gun arm. Flipping open a compartment skulker revealed a glass tube with a green glowing crystal inside.

"You know what this is?" Skulker asked Danny as he pulled the tube out with the crystal. Danny didn't get to look at it very long because of the pain. But that one short look was all he needed to recognize the crystal.

"Ecto-... Ranium!!" Danny squeaked out.

"Very good." Skulker said. He then opened the tube and held the crystal in his hand. This shocked Danny even more. How was he holding it without it hurting him. "You see. Turns out I can touch this just fine. Why? Because I'm not touching it with my own two hands. I'm holding it with my mech suit. Meaning I can touch this just fine with no problem... After some tinkering I found that I could project the ectoraniums anti-ghost ability into a beam of energy that will destroy anything ghost related." Skulker said. While skulker was talking Danny took the time to gather himself and power through the pain. He then blasted skulker in the face with a ectoplasmic blast. "Argh!!!!" He screamed for a moment. Taking the time Danny shot into the air away from skulker, while clutching his side. Skulker fell back on his butt. The blast to face wasn't really painful. It was more like a surprise and a annoyance. Looking at Danny was running to the other side of the field skulker smiled. "I love it when the hunt makes a last ditch effort to run. Cause once I catch up to it. It knows that it's cornered. And that's when the hunt gets good." Skulker said sadistically. Skulker then put the ectoranium back in his arm and pressed a button on his chest. A port opened on his chest and skulker caught a bunch of small orbs. "You had your turn controlling the battlefield. Now it's my turn." Skulker said. Skulker threw the orbs into the sky. Splitting up the orbs then fell in opposite directions. When they hit the ground, massive amounts of ecto energy began to serge through the arena. As Danny floated a foot off the ground, the ground beneath him. Cam up suddenly catching him off guard. It didn't stop there either. The spot where Danny was went up higher. As Danny watched he saw plants begin to grow again. However this time they weren't under Danny's control. These were just normal trees that did absolutely nothing. Everything began to change as the battle arena changed into an array of ecosystems. The area around Danny had turned into mountainous terrain, the middle turned into a jungle, the side to Danny left was a desert, to his right was a frozen wasteland, and on the opposite side of the arena to Danny was a Forrest. He had turned the place into a game preserve with 5 different ecosystem. This just made Danny angry as he knew that to skulker this was just a game of cat and mouse. It's obvious that skulker considered himself the cat and Danny was the mouse, but Danny had to beg the question. Was he truly a mouse or was he a monster in disguise. Not even Danny really knew the answer as of now. Danny looked at the areas skulker had set up. Each one was designed for Danny. Each one correlating with one of Danny's stronger abilities. The icy wasteland was connected to Danny's cryokinesis, the desert was pyrokinesis, the Forrest and jungle was Danny's plant manipulation, and the mountain was geokinesis. Yes Danny had geokinesis too. But it was one of his more weaker abilities. It was harder to control this ability due to its nature of controlling the earth. The best explanation is that heat, cold, and air are a lot more fluid in nature. While earth is more solid and hard. Better yet, put your hand in some water and move it back and forth. Notice how the water flows between your fingers, then try and stick your hand in a bucket of sand and move your hand back forth. It's a whole lot harder isn't it? Well that's kind of how these powers worked. Some are easy and come naturally while others are hard and not easy to control. Looking at the areas Danny thought it was best to stay where he was in the mountainous terrain. The ice wasteland was too predictable. The desert was too open. The Forrest and jungle however had plenty of places to hide and trees that could be used for cover, but that made it an obvious choice and the plants there weren't under Danny's power. But in the mountains Danny had just as much cover as the Forrest and jungle, he could control the area at least a little bit with his geokinesis, and it was the last place he would have chosen if he was at full strength. Then again that might make this the most predictable place for him to go. However Danny had no other choice. It wasn't like he had the strength to trek across this altered arena without problems. Especially in his current state.

Danny then struggled to move further into the mountains. It seemed that the ectoranium did more then just significantly burn him, it also drained him of a lot of energy. There he used his powers to carve out as many places to hide and take cover as possible. When he finished he noticed his ghost sense hadn't gone off yet. So Danny figured he could take this a step further and carve out tunnels in the mountains so that he had ways of escape. For some reason the rock and earth here seemed to prevent ghosts from phasing through. Leaning against a rock after he finished Danny rested for a while to try and regain his energy. Damn that blast hurt like hell. He laid back and faced forward. Just as his ghost sense went off. Damn that was fast. How was he finding him so quick. First when Danny unmerged with the plants and now this? Come on he had to have some trick up his sleeve. Danny then remembered examining skulkers exo suit once when skulked left it behind. He then remembered the radar system.

"Shit!" Danny said in realization. He then wondered why the radar didn't ping him when he was merged with the plants. Was it because Danny's body was moved to the roots of the plants underground. Well only one way to test that theory. Danny said.

As skulker walked he was looking at his radar system. It was easy to see that from what the radar said Danny was just up ahead. Suddenly his dog disappeared. Confused he slapped his arm a few times hoping to get Danny's location back, but he got no such luck. After a while the dot came back but on the other side of one of the mountains.

"What?!" Skulker said confused. He groaned before he changed directions and went towards Danny's new location. When he entered he found himself in a valley. Not good. Looking at the radar the dot disappeared once again. Now it was official. Danny found a way around his radar. There was only one way this was possible. Suddenly a giant rock fell down from above hitting close to where skulker was, skulker had to jump to avoid getting hit.

"You like my little trick skulker?" Danny asked. His voice reverberating off the walls making it impossible to know where it comes from.

"Pretty neat trick welp. How are you hiding in the ground?" Skulker asked.

"Geokinesis." Danny said.

"Quite the ability. Too bad it's one of the hardest ghost powers to use." Skulker said. He then activated a system of such a design it could point you in the direction of a sounds origin. It could even work against the echo of the valley walls.

"Yeah. But it's probably one of the most useful ones too." Danny replied. Skulker followed his little sonar as it tried to find Danny. "For example." Danny said. Skulker then stopped as he was right on top of where the voice came from. Looking around he tried to find any sign of Danny. He then noticed a hole in the wall. Inside was an ectoplasmic stereo that was probably connected to a microphone in Danny's possession. "Find it yet?" Danny asked. Skulker punched the wall. The system Skulker used was good but no way could it see where the stereos wires went. While Skulker was getting frustrated Danny questioned something. Skulker had a power that could tear apart the entire ghost zone. So why wasn't he using it? Danny had this question running through his mind. What reason would stop him from using it? Only reason Danny could think of was that Skulker couldn't use it, but if that was the reason why he didn't use the ectoranium. Then here's the new question. Why couldn't he use it? What reason would there be for him to not use the ectoranium. Deciding not to stop and ask Danny continued moving to his next location. It took some time for Danny to reach his next spot which was the inside of a cavern in the mountain side. He was smiling to himself about how he could trick Skulker. Just as he was coming out he hired the familiar sound of the ectoranium gun charging up.

"Nice try welp, but a sonar scan immediately discovered your little cave system." Skulker said.

"Shit!" Danny said. He looked at Skulker and the gun.

"Any last words?" Skulker asked.

"Uh... probably shouldn't have given me time." Danny said.

"What?" Skulker asked. Suddenly a well sized rock hit the gun pushing it away and accidentally causing Skulker to pull the trigger. The beam of ectoranium energy shot out hitting the mountain side. Immediately bouncing off the rock and ricocheting through the cavern.

"Hit the deck!" Danny yelled as he took cover. Skulker did exactly that as he dove to the ground in an attempt to avoid the ghost destroying energy beam. As it exited the cavern Danny took the chance and made a run for the exit in a moment of panic. He flew away from the mountainous region and Skulker, or so he thought. Skulker easily caught him and hit him hard sending him to the ground. Landing in the jungle of the middle region, Danny ground as he pushed himself up.

"Nice try phantom, but you should have stayed in the mountains at least then i couldn't use the ectoranium as much as I can everywhere else. Oh and thanks for the tip. Now you don't get any final words." Skulker said before he shot danny with the ectoranium energy beam. Danny fell back, still awake the pain was intense. Just as bad as last time. Luckily he was half dead and didn't have a need to breath else he'd be dying from a inability to breath, because the shot to the chest was making it impossible. All he could do squirm from the pain. That shot to the chest a drained him of whatever energy remained. Danny turned onto his chest and clawed at the ground in a attempt to get away, but it was useless. "Your feeble attempts amuse me, but alas. It's time we end this so that I might become king." Skulker said. As he said this Danny lost consciousness. Skulker smiled and looked at his unconscious face. "Now I am the winner." Skulker proclaimed proudly. The forest, desert, jungle, mountains and snow all disappeared revealing a standing Skulker and a downed Danny. Everyone stared in aww. The announcer then started to speak.

"And the winner is-" the announcer started. When suddenly Danny started to pick himself back up. "What's this?! Phantoms getting back up!!!" The announcer said.

"What!?" Skulker said upset. Turning around he found Danny picking himself back up. However, now a black aura surrounded him. It was like he was covered in a black fire. Danny's eyes never opened. Once he stood up he was facing Skulker but again his eyes remained closed. "What is this some last ditch attempt at defeating me? No ghost can resist the effects of ectoranium!!" He yelled. He then pointed the ectoranium gun at Danny and fired at him. Just as it was about to hit danny. It hit the dark fire and did absolutely nothing. Disappearing immediately on contact with the darkness. As it did it was almost like throwing gasoline on a fire as the intensity of the darkness grew stronger. You could still see Danny within. Skulker looked at Danny shocked. What ability was this?! Skulker wondered. As he looked at Danny, danny finally opened his eyes. Revealing pitch black eyes. It was as if Skulker was staring straight into the abyss. The wounds from the ectoranium gun seemed to heal and go away. Danny took in a deep breath.

Then roaring, the darkness surrounded Danny began to reach out to Skulker as it started to attack. Skulker dodged as best as he could making sure to never touch the strange darkness. While he dodged most of them, he missed one. This tendril of darkness hit his arm hard. The strike was so hard Skulker fell to the ground. Looking at his arm he found the entire left arm from the elbow down of his exo suit to be missing. It must have been broken off and fell onto the ground somewhere. Having no time to look for his arm Skulker decided the next best action was to run away from them. So he started to fly as fast as he could away from Danny and the dark tentacles chasing after Skulker. However no matter how far away Skulker flew, no matter how many sharp turns he made, no matter how fast he was. He couldn't shake the tendrils of darkness. Skulker flew backwards for a while and started shooting at them, but his firearms never put a dent in. Grabbing some explosive grenades he tossed them at the shadows. Falling into the dark abyss of shadows Skulker waited for the explosion, but none came. Skulker then turned and flew in a pattern Skulker hoped would cause the long tendrils to tie themselves up. However the tendrils never made physical contact with one another. It was as if they phased through one another and were constantly stretching without end. He looked at the tendrils with fear. These things were indestructible! There were only two things he could think of that might work. One of which he hoped he didn't have to use. So for now he was going to do the other one. After sending out the tendrils Danny wasn't as surrounded by as much shadows as before, only have a small amount that didn't even reach a centimeter off his body. Flying to Danny he prepared to perform a roundhouse kick while moving at Mach speeds. Swinging his right leg, the computers on he exo suit predicted a 100% chance of hitting Danny. As skulkers robotic leg made contact it seemed to just go away. There was no kickback, no Newton's third law to even say the leg hit. It was just gone. Disoriented by the sudden loss of his leg, Skulker fell to the ground. On the ground he looked at Danny then the tendrils that weren't far behind. The tendrils then changed directions as they returned to Danny. Then slowly the long length of shadows the tendrils had left in their path returned to Danny as well. Skulker just looked at Danny. Whatever this ability was it was a powerful defense. There was only one thing Skulker can do now. Danny looked at him and walked forward.

"Any last words before your defeat?" Danny asked.

"If I can't be king. No one will." Skulker said calmly before the ectoranium popped out of what remained of his left arm. Grabbing it with his right arm he pressed a button before throwing it as hard as he could up in the air. Danny looked at it. "Interesting fact. While studying the ectoranium I found that if you strap a bomb to ectoranium and let it go off. The result will be catastrophic. Destroying everything in a 10 mile radius. Even things that could normally deflect the effects of ectoranium will be destroyed." Skulker said.

"You seem to misunderstand this ability." Danny said. He looked up and raised his arm. As he did a pillar of shadows was created. "This power doesn't deflect anything." The ectoranium then exploded in a brilliant light. Skulker had to close his eyes as the light was far too bright. He then awaited for the the explosion to hit him, but it never came.

Confused Skulker opened his eyes. But all he saw was a bright light. Did he die for a second time? Was that even possible? No one really knew what happened after a ghost faded. All they knew was there time in the ghost zone was limited. What came after was a mystery to every. To skulkers knowledge this ectoranium bomb was most likely strong enough to cause a ghost to fade. So was this what came after the ghost zone. Was this Heaven? Skulker tried to stand but found he was still in his exosuit and it was missing the same pieces as before. And he could still look down and see the ground. Confused he looked back up and let his eyes adjust. What he saw next surprised him. Dannys shadows were stopping the explosion. Looking down he saw Danny standing.

"What is this?" Skulker questioned. Danny turned to him.

"This is a power of gluttony. This is the darkness that does not fade in the light. This is the shadow that will swallow the sun." Danny said in an ominous tone.

This...

Is...

**THE VOID!!!!**

The words shook Skulker to his very core. The void? That was an ancient power that hadn't been around for eons! When it was around it was said that no one could stand against the users of the void. A powerful ability that swallowed anything in its path. Anything that went in was transformed into fuel for the user. Making them stronger the more the void absorbs. The only way to defeat someone with this ability was to over feed the void and give the user so much power they cannot contain it all and explode. However there was no way of telling if these tales were true. Even if they were. Danny showed no signs of suddenly exploding from too much energy.

As the void absorbed what remained of the explosion it slinked back to Danny. Skulker moves backwards away from Danny.

"It seems we have switched places now. Before I was the prey. You the predator. Now you are the prey and I am the mighty predator." Danny said. In the blink of an eye Danny was in front of Skulker. Danny lifted his leg before slamming it down onto skulkers remaining leg breaking it clean off. He then created a energy wave that sliced off his right arm. Danny then grabbed skulkers head and ripped it off. Then tearing it open, Danny revealed that inside the mechanical suit was nothing more then a small ghost no bigger then palm of one's hand. The real Skulker struggled against Danny's grip as he tried to get away but to no avail. "Yield Skulker." Danny said. Skulker didn't respond. A thin layer of void went up Danny's arm. As soon as it touched Skulker, he felt immediate pain and felt his energy get drained. Screaming seemed to be the only thing he could do.

"Okay! Okay! I yield! I yield!" Skulker screamed in his tiny voice. Danny then let him go. Being drained of his energy Skulker had no energy to float so he just fell to the ground. The nurse then came and got him as the announcer came up.

"And the winner is! Danny phantom!!!!!" The announcer yelled. The crowd roared in unison. The cheering went on for a minute. The announcer stayed silent during that time to let Danny revel in his victory. "Next up we have the great- oh! Hold on a minute seems the next contestant just dropped out. Well onto the one after him. Welcome to the stage-..." the announcer looked at his clipboard as name after name seemed to fade off the sheet. "Ladies and gentlemen it seems after what we just witness all the rest of the contestants are dropping out!" The announcer. This got a lot of boos and groans as people wanted more. The announcer just watched as all the names began to disappear. One by one. Until finally all of them were gone. "Ladies and gentlemen. All of the names are gone. There are no more challengers left. Ladies and gentlemen. Danny phantom has won the throne trials!" The announcer yelled. The crowd then went wild. While everyone seemed to hate the fact that all the other challengers dropped out of the trial they seemed to be ecstatic that Danny was now officially the future king of the ghost zone. All that remained now was the coronation. Danny put on a smile and waved as he started to walk towards the exit where he entered. Walking strong he waited until he was out of everyone's sight before he fell to the ground. He stayed there until Desiree, ember, clockwork, and the triplets sisters found him. They then brought him back to the hotel for him to rest. If there was one thing they could all agree on. It was that their future king deserved a good rest now.


End file.
